Hide Out
by Disappear500
Summary: Lucy just wants to be a normal high school student and make friends, but she can't, not without putting everyone in danger. Her cousin D comes with her to the prestigious Magnolia Academy, a school for rich children, to protect her. Lucy quickly makes friends and maybe even falls in love? But is this place safe? It should be if rich kids attend right? Wrong. Why? Read & find out
1. Arrival

I have absolutely _no_ idea where this came from….-.-

And I'm pretty sure this will be the longest chapter I'll ever write for _anything_. This is the first _real_ story with D in it! I'm kind of sad though. I had to tone her _way_ down because it's set in the real world instead of the magical one. She's almost _kind of_ normal.

For those of you who read the originally posted 1st chapter, you simply need to start at the spot where it left off. I marked it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Are you ready, Lucy?" D asked the girl as they approached their destination. Lucy nodded in excitement.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "I'm so excited! I'm actually going to high school!" D groaned from behind the steering wheel as the building came into view. "Oh, come on! This'll be fun!" D groaned again.

"I can't believe you actually managed to get me to agree to this," D complained. "I hate school."

"Well, little-miss-genius-pants, _I_ don't!" Lucy said. "I can't wait to start!"

"Remind me again _why_ I had to enroll as well?" D asked as she reached the schools gate and began her drive up the (incredibly long) drive way.

"You had to enroll because it's less suspicious that way!" Lucy snapped. "You can't just follow me around campus all day!"

"Lucy…" D warned, "I'd rather not follow you around _at all_." They finally reached the parking lot and D parked as close as she could to the buildings emergency exits, which wasn't hard since everyone else had parked near the front door which was a good distance from them. "God," she put her dead on the wheel, "I'm already hating this…I can't stand being awake in the morning." Lucy looked cautiously at D.

_Uh-oh_, she thought, _even though she stayed up all night so she wouldn't have to worry about getting up in the morning, she's starting to show her DTTM mode: morning version…better not talk to her right now..._

Lucy quickly got out of the car when D's morning glare turned her way and began grabbing her bags. D turned the engine off and followed suit. Once Lucy had her bags she ran off for the entrance while D finished grabbing her things and locked up the car. When she looked back in Lucy's direction, the girl was halfway to the door.

"Hurry up, D!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder. "We're already late!" D simply grunted and calmly began walking towards the door. Lucy stood there waiting for her and opened the door. "After you," she said with a grin and slight bow. D nearly growled at the girl as she walked inside.

_Yep_, Lucy thought, _she's totally pissed about it being morning now. I guess now wouldn't be the right time to tell her to take off her sunglasses_. Lucy thought about that for a second._ On second thought, she'd **never** take them off anyway._

"Hello," the green-haired secretary greeted them with a southern accent. "You must be the new students." D groaned from her spot next to Lucy. "Master Makarov will be with ya'll in a minute." She either didn't hear D's groan or didn't acknowledge it.

"Thank you," Lucy said while D simply grunted. The secretary gave D a confused look. "Sorry," Lucy apologized getting the woman's attention. "She's not a morning person…or a school person for that matter. She hates them both, one, more so, because of the other."

"Ah…" The secretary nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound and a male voice called, "Send them in." The secretary gestured or them to enter a door to their left labeled 'Master'. Lucy and D entered the room and put their bags against the wall before sitting in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Welcome to Magnolia Academy!" a small, kind-looking, white-haired old man sitting on the desk said. "I'm Master Makarov."

_He doesn't **look** like a principle_, Lucy thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy and she's D," Lucy introduced.

"Now before we get to business," he started, "I have to ask, what's your story?" Lucy froze. "Well, you should have expected me to question you. After all, two young girls suddenly applying to a school for the children of the richest families in the world out of nowhere is extremely suspicious don't you think?" Lucy paled and looked alarmed at D. "I'm charged with protecting this school and its students. I cannot allow you to enroll when I know nothing about you."

"D," Lucy started, "what are we gonna do?" She looked at the old man again. "Should we tell him?" Then, D did something almost unheard of. She smiled…_in the morning_.

"Good," she suddenly said.

"Good?" Lucy and Makarov questioned.

"I had every intention of telling you the truth," D began, "but first I needed to make sure this place was safe. If you had simply let us in without a single question about 'who we are' or 'where we came from', I would have grabbed Lucy and left immediately." Makarov gave an amused smile.

"So the reason behind the lack of information was a test?" Makarov asked.

"Yes," D confirmed, "and you passed. However, there _is_ a second reason." She paused. "What I am about to tell you is _indeed_ the truth, but, this information is for your ears only. If, once you have heard what I have to say, you believe our presence is a threat to your student's safety, you may ask us to leave. Do you understand?" Makarov's kind face took on a look of utter seriousness as he slowly nodded.

D got up and began to whisper directly in the old man's ear. Every now and then he would nod or shoot glances in Lucy's direction. The whole time D was speaking to Makarov, Lucy was sitting nervously fidgeting in her chair. After about 10 minutes of this, D finally sat back in her chair apparently finished with her story. Makarov looked a little pale and slightly outraged.

"And that's the story," D concluded. Makarov turned to Lucy.

"Well my dear," Makarov began, "it seems you've been through a lot as of late." Lucy cast sad eyes at the ground. Makarov looked between the two girls. "I can understand why you want to come here." Lucy looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He met her gaze and gave her a kind smile. "You may stay." Lucy grinned in happiness and jumped up in victory. However, she could sense D beginning to fall back into her usual morning slump.

"Uh-oh," Lucy said. "I think we should finish this up before my cousin reverts back into the demon she usually is in the morning."

"Alright then," D said, "I need you to give my cousin and I the same schedule, and we _must_ be in the same room." She yawned and irritation began to slip into her voice. "Don't worry about how well I'll do in her advanced classes because I've already finished school. We can say my cousin was worried about me becoming _completely_ anti-social-"

"-which you _are_ and I _am_ worried," Lucy interrupted.

"-which is true. So the only reason I'm here is to try and become a 'normal' teenager and be around other people 'my' age," D finished. "Does that sound alright with you?"

"Fine," Makarov agreed, "but how do we explain you having the same schedule?"

"Because I _loathe_ school, and Lucy wouldn't trust me to actually show up or talk to other people unless she was there," D stated, "which I _wouldn't_ by the way."

"No, she wouldn't," Lucy added, "and as for why we share a room…D wouldn't wake up in the morning if you covered her in ice. Also, if someone besides a few people, one of which is me, touches her when she's asleep, she will unconsciously attack them and anyone else in the area that moves." Makarov blinked and shot his gaze to D, who simply shrugged. "You should warn the teachers about this because I guarantee she'll fall asleep in class eventually. I'll also need to be paired with her on projects." D grunted in agreement. Lucy sighed. "It appears as though my cousin has slipped into her DTTM mode: Morning version."

"Her…What?" Makarov asked.

"Her Don't-Talk-To-Me mode: Morning version, which, by the way, is one of the worst," Lucy explained.

"It's D**F**TTM mode, baka," D corrected.

Lucy looked straight forward. "I don't agree with you using cuss words," she stated before turning to her cousin. D rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"I understand what you meant by her being a demon in the morning," Makarov interjected.

"I'm always a demon, that's how people remember to call me D," D said.

"Hmm," Lucy mussed. "She's still talking, must not fully be in the mode yet."

"Okay then," Makarov started, "let's get you guys your room and schedule." He hit a button on the intercom on his desk. "Bisca, can you please get two identical schedules for our new students and a dorm room for them to share?"

"Yes, Master," the secretary's voice said through the speaker. "What kind of classes do ya'll need?" D and Lucy then proceeded to tell her what classes they wanted and when they wanted them. (Not by period but whether they wanted the class in the morning or afternoon.)

"I'll begin warning the teachers while you two get settled," Makarov said. D and Lucy stood and grabbed their stuff when Bisca entered the room with the schedules handing Makarov a copy. "Welcome to Magnolia Academy! I hope you enjoy your time with us." Makarov added the last part because he got the feeling they wouldn't be here that long. D nodded at him in understanding. Lucy didn't seem to detect the hidden meaning though.

"Thank you!" she nearly shouted in her excitement.

"I'll discuss ways to improve your security at minimum expense to show my gratitude…but only when it's not so _damn_ early," D said as she was about to leave.

"Our security is _already_ top-notch though," Makarov stated in confusion. Lucy resisted the urge to laugh when he said 'top-notch'.

"I just got here and I've already spotted," she tilted her head and thought for a moment, "5 holes in security…and that's just from driving through the front entrance, parking, and walking to your office…I'm almost afraid to see how many more I'll find when we go over your _entire_ system. I'm tired right now, so I wonder if I missed some." D said more to herself than Makarov. "I don't mean to insult your security or anything. It's just," she looked at him and smirked, "you want the _best_ protection for your student's right?" Makarov nodded. "Well, _I_ want the best protection for my cousin. We have a common goal, so let's work hard together, ne?" Makarov smiled.

"Yes," he said. "When should we discuss this?" D's face fell into a full on annoyed scowl that scared the old man.

"When I'm not so irritable," she answered.

"Meaning a time between 12:00pm and midnight," Lucy explained. "It's best if it's after 2 though. Unless you let her out of class…then she'll be in a _ridiculously_ good mood." Lucy rolled her eyes at this. "However, it'll have to at _least_ be 10:30am or she'll still be somewhat cranky." D grunted.

"You really hate mornings _that_ much?" Makarov asked.

"No," D answered. She blinked then pulled out a camera and took a picture of Lucy's face. The shocked look she had was _priceless_. D then continued as though nothing had happened. "I'm just a night person. I'm never really awake until 11 at the earliest. I don't fall asleep until at _least_ midnight…I usually go pass that though. To top it all off, I sleep for, like, 12 hours…"

"Or not at all, 3 hours at the least," Lucy interjected. "If it's not exactly 3 hours she won't wake up until 11 to 12 hours have passed."

"Unbelievable," Makarov stated.

"I know right?" Lucy agreed.

"If you've finished, ya'll can follow me to your room now," Bisca said when there was a pause. D began following her as she walked out the door.

"Tomorrow at 10:30am," D suddenly said stopping at the door frame.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"I'll discuss the security tomorrow at 10:30am. Send for me. Lucy will be coming with me so ask for her as well," D said before leaving the room after Bisca.

"I'm sorry about her rudeness," Lucy apologized.

"It's alright," Makarov chuckled. "This school is _full_ of rude brats like that." He watched Lucy walk to the door. "She must really care about you." Lucy stopped in the doorframe. She looked down with a rueful smile.

"Yeah," she said.

"Hurry up ya freakin' slow poke!" D yelled effectively ruining the moment.

"Too bad she's such a pain," Lucy mumbled before shouting, "Coming!" and running after her cousin.

"What a nice girl," Makarov commented, "the other one to…even if she _is_ a little dangerous. Ah! That reminds me…I've got to warn the teachers." He sighed. "Those girls shouldn't have to go through this. They don't deserve it."

* * *

When Lucy and D got to their dorm room, which was more like apartment really, Lucy squealed while D audibly gagged. The entire place was _pink_; which was Lucy's favorite color, whereas D hated the color with a passion. There were 3 bedrooms; the first one was on the far left, another next to that one (the smallest), and a third on the far right (the biggest). There was a kitchen next to the biggest bedroom. There were balconies from the living room, kitchen, and largest bedroom. (Their room was on a corner of the building.) Every room had wood floors. (You can't see the bathrooms, and I don't think it's important but they're around the corners where they kitchen and rec-room are. It doesn't look like there are corners from the front.)

"It's so cute!" Lucy squealed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," D said quickly covering her mouth with one hand and clutching her stomach with the other. She actually sounded like she was about to vomit.

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "It's pretty!"

"It's _pink_," D nearly spat out the color's name.

"Yes and your point _is?_" Lucy asked waving her hand for D to continue. D stared at her for a second before answering.

"You've been hanging around me too much," D commented. "Anyway I _loathe_ the color pink."

"How can you not like pink?" Lucy asked.

"It's disgusting," D stated.

"No, it's not," Lucy answered.

"Are we allowed to paint our rooms," D suddenly asked turning to Bisca. Lucy had almost forgotten the green-haired secretary.

"Well, yes you can…" she answered.

"What about the furniture? Can we replace it?" D added.

"If you pay for it yourself, then yes," Bisca answered.

"Why do you want to know that?" Lucy asked.

"I refuse to stay in a pink room!" D argued.

"What's with you and pink?" Lucy shouted. This earned her D's death glare. Even with the sunglasses on, she could still feel it. That's when Lucy realized her two fatal mistakes. She had picked a fight with D, and she had done it _in the morning_.

"I _hate_ it," D growled. There was a moment of silence then D smirked. "I don't see what the big problem is. We're just _redecorating_." This got Lucy's attention.

"_We_?" she asked.

_Sucker_, D thought. "Yes, we," she confirmed.

"Okay then," Lucy finally agreed.

"She is _way_ too easy," D whispered to Bisca, causing the older woman to giggle.

"I've got some great ideas already!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

"I'm picking the color scheme!" D declared earning her a '_boo_' from Lucy. "Other than that you can do whatever you want to _your_ room. Stay _away_ from mine…got it?"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," Lucy said with a wave of her hand obviously not listening and already making plans. D rolled her eyes.

"The kitchen is fully stocked by the way," Bisca interjected gesturing towards the room. The woman was hoping to see how the two reacted to the professional kitchen. Lucy cheered and ran for the kitchen. She squealed yet _again_, when she saw the inside.

"Oh no…is it pink too?" D complained following after her over-excited cousin. She moaned as she entered the, you guessed it, _pink _kitchen. "I swear…one day when this is all over I'm going to hunt down whoever decorated this room and make them explain what possessed them to make the entire dorm room this _damn_ color." The kitchen wasn't as bad as the rest of the dorm room. The cabinets were white with black and white appliances. (For those of you who read/watch One Piece, the layout of the kitchen is like the kitchen in the Sunny-Go. The dining area and the table is bigger.) D pulled open the fridge. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She took out two bottles of Dr. Pepper downing half of one immediately. "Ah~!" she sighed. "I feel better now."

"Glad to see you regaining your civility," Lucy commented flatly. "What is it with you and soda?"

"Hey!" D shouted. "Adults have their alcohol and coffee. I have soda and hot chocolate."

_That doesn't explain why you become nicer if you drink soda in the morning…_Lucy thought. "If I didn't know better I would have sworn that _was_ alcohol," Lucy snorted. Indeed, D was swinging the open bottle around while talking much like a drunk would with a bottle of beer. D rolled her eyes, _again_. She made a quick sweep of the kitchen checking to see what was in the cabinets.

"Whatever," she turned to Bisca. "We're going furniture and paint shopping. Do you think you can have all the furniture in the dorm removed, including the kitchen table?" she asked pulling out a measuring tape from God-knows-where and putting it in her pocket. "Or should I do it myself and throw them off the balcony over there?"

"No need to be so drastic…" Bisca answered quickly. "When would you like them removed?"

"We're going now and we'll probably be back in two hours…so before then," she thought for a moment. "Get rid of the beds as well."

"Please," Lucy cut in.

"And _please_," D continued with a glance at her cousin, "have the windows and doors open so the rooms can air out. I want to paint immediately."

"Alright," Bisca agreed.

"Thanks!" D smiled. Bisca blinked and watched D in shock as she left the room.

"Amazing," Lucy sighed. "D smiled in the morning…_twice_."

"Move it!" D's voice suddenly brought Lucy back to earth as she ran after her cousin.

"This must be a great place!" Lucy told Bisca with a smile before she left the kitchen. Now that she was alone Bisca smiled to herself.

"What strange young ladies," she commented before setting off to do as D had requested.

* * *

"Go ahead," D was saying when they returned with the paint, "complain all you want, but it'll look great. I promise."

"You picked dark colors, so I don't believe you. It's gonna look dark and dreary," Lucy whined. They reached the door and D let them in. D was pleased to find the entire place devoid of the disgusting pink furniture. Every single room was empty except the kitchen, though the table _was_ gone. Luckily whoever had done this had remembered to leave the windows and doors open.

"No, it's going to look awesome. Now take your share and go paint your room," D told her as she sat down the paint supplies she was carrying. Lucy huffed before taking the supplies for her room and going to paint it. Her room was empty. "Don't forget to leave the window open!" D shouted to her.

"I got it!" Lucy shouted back. A few hours later Lucy's room was a darker, less-puke-inducing shade of pink, (You should be able to guess who called it that…) Lucy decided to go see if D needed any help.

Walking out of her room, Lucy gasped at the sight before her. The room was a beautiful shade of silver on one side and a dark red on the other. (You cut it diagonally.) It actually looked pretty. She looked up to see the roof was a deep purple-ahem-violet. Walking into the spare-bedroom-soon-to-be-rec-room (the smallest bedroom), she noticed the door frame was violet on the side where the living room was and red on the other. This room was half black, half violet (You cut it normally.) with a red ceiling. It was beautiful with the artificial light from the uncovered light bulbs hitting it. (The light coverings were pink too. D wasn't kidding when she said the designer must have been obsessed.) D wasn't in the room, so Lucy decided to check the kitchen. The room had been repainted so that the walls in the kitchen area had been painted black and then switched to white when it got to the dining area. D wasn't there either so Lucy went to check the girl's room. D had the biggest room. Lucy knows the reason D took the room was because it had a big balcony, large windows, and a great view, and to D, this just meant more openings. Normally, when picking rooms you'd fight over the one with the better view, but Lucy knew she was lucky D didn't give her the spare room with no windows. It also helped that she knew D was just as upset as her with the room choices since the windows faced east meaning D would get a _lot_ of sunlight in the morning. This was the only upside since it'd help Lucy get D out of bed in the morning. D's room had black walls with an _extremely_ dark violet ceiling. D had just finished painting a giant _blood red_ skull on her wall and was wiping her hands on a towel…Correction-_rubbing_ her hands, probably to get rid of cramping considering there was no paint on her hands.

"Done?" D asked taking a headphone out of her ear and turning to her cousin. D always had headphones in, whether you saw them or not. She always had at _least_ one in unless she had those DJ-like headphones on because then they'd be around her neck.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. "How'd you get this all done so quickly?"

"Quickly?" D repeated. "It's 12 now Lucy."

"It's been two hours?" Lucy asked. (They arrived at 8.)

"Yep," D threw her a Gatorade. Lucy caught it and, realizing she was _extremely_ thirsty, drank it greedily. "Ready?" D asked grabbing her purse.

"Ready for what?" Lucy asked wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"To get some lunch then go furniture shopping," D answered. Lucy grinned.

"Let's start with the kitchen!"

D smiled and held up a piece of paper. "I already got the measurements." D walked out the door. "Better hurry up, because we're walking."

"Eh~," Lucy whined following after her cousin.

"We're renting a moving truck and I don't want other people to have access to my car," D explained.

"Aw~…" Lucy whined again.

* * *

Four hours later, D and Lucy returned in a giant moving truck. Bisca met them when they parked _in the grass_ next to the entrance to the dorm building they were staying in. A few students, already done with their classes for the day, were milling about watching them. (School isn't over, but some students' school days are shorter than others.) D smiled.

_Nice_, she thought, _no one's approaching us._

"Hello Bisca!" Lucy greeted the green-haired woman as she rounded the truck to the driver's side stopping next to D. None of the students were within earshot, but many of them were openly staring at the girls. D just looked at the woman.

"I thought you said you'd be back in two hours?" Bisca asked. D blinked.

"We did come back. I painted the rooms, including my own, while Lucy painted hers. We were here for two hours then went to buy furniture," D informed. "I guess there are more holes in this school's security than I thought." Bisca blinked.

"I don't use the security system," Bisca asked. "I just assumed you'd come find me when you returned." D raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm sorry…is that a rule?" she wondered.

"Well no, I just thought you'd ask for help with painting," Bisca explained as they made their way to the back of the truck. D opened it revealing all the furniture they needed for their apartment. "Speaking of help…would you like me to get someone to help you move everything?" She gestured to the stuff in the truck. "I could have a few students volunteer to help you that are done with their school day."

"No," D snorted. "We can do it. How do you think we got the stuff _in_ the truck in the first place?" She raised an eyebrow while Lucy snorted.

"_We_?" she retorted. "You wouldn't let me help unless it was so big it could bump into something without someone else guiding it. Even _then_ you only let me guide it. Not actually _lift_ it."

"That's because your weak and it's a pain to explain how we'd make everything fit," D said the second Lucy stopped talking. Lucy glared.

"I'd be mad if I didn't know for a _fact_ it was the second thing," Lucy answered with narrowed eyes. "It amazes me you could graduate college as many times as you did with that attitude."

"I was told I wouldn't have to do anything once I graduated college," D replied. "I didn't know what I wanted to do in the future so I got a degree in everything I could because it would be a pain to have to go back to school. My determination was fueled by laziness." She flashed Lucy a grin.

"If I didn't know for a fact that you were simply explaining it to me, I would have _sworn_ you were proud of that," Lucy said. Bisca chuckled. D grabbed a box.

"You two are fun to watch," she said. Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned. Standing there was a female red-head with long hair.

"Hello," she said in a commanding yet kind voice. "Could you please move the truck from in front of the dorm?" Lucy blinked and looked at D. Bisca chuckled nervously. D chewed three times and blew a bubble with some gum.

"When did you get that?" Lucy asked momentarily forgetting the red-head.

"I've been chewing gum since lunch," D answered while scrutinizing the red-haired female.

"Really?" Lucy asked. D nodded slowly still eyeing the unknown girl. The red-head looked slightly annoyed. D chewed three more times looking the girl up and down.

"Who you?" D finally asked gesturing at the girl with her head since her hands were full. Lucy finally turned her attention back to the annoyed red-head. Bisca simply stared with wide eyes.

"Erza Scarlett," the girl introduced herself.

"Ah…the Scarlett trading company's brat," D said. To Erza, she sounded like one of her father's rival company's executives. This pissed Erza off to no end. She began looking D up and down.

"Are your parents in the trading business as well?" Erza asked.

"Considering they've been dead for a while now," D paused as though thinking about it, "I'm gonna say no. They weren't in the business when they were alive either as far as I know if that makes you feel better." Erza went pale and was too shocked to speak. D chuckled. "Okay, let's try this again shall we?" She gestured to herself with her head. "I'm D," she jerked her head in her cousin's direction, "that's Lucy, and you are?" Erza took a deep breath to calm herself and smiled at D in thanks for saving her from the awkward silence.

"I'm Erza Scarlett," she tried again stretching her hand out, "daughter of the Scarlett Trading company," she shook hands with Lucy and turned to D who had an amused smile on her face, "and Student Council President of Magnolia Academy." D's smile fell as soon as she heard "Student Council President".

"Goodbye," she said the moment Erza stopped talking. She immediately made her way towards the doors. Erza blinked in shock and watched her walk away.

"Eh?" was the only thing she could think of to voice her confusion.

"D!" Lucy snapped running after her.

"What?" the girl asked innocently like she hadn't just left the student council president flabbergasted in front of all their new furniture. She had reached the door and turned to face her cousin.

"Why'd you do that to Erza?" Lucy demanded to know opening the door for D to enter, then letting it close behind her.

"She's the _president_," D answered.

"What's your point?" Lucy asked. D just looked at her as they made their way upstairs.

"What kind of people become student council president in high school?" D asked after a long moment of silence.

"Um…people who deserve to?" Lucy answered though it sounded more like a question. D made a buzzer sound.

"_Wrong_," D said. "People that are popular, threaten other people, or people that cheat become president in high school. There're people who are tricked into the position as a joke by other people as well. Now, if we put together the fact that she seemed proud of her position, Bisca seemed slightly afraid of her, and she looks too kind to threaten people, we can come to the conclusion that she's popular, scary, and smart. She most likely gathered her supporters the right way." They arrived at their room and, after checking what was in the box she was holding and what room it belonged to, D placed went to place the box in the kitchen before checking the paint in all the rooms. "Dry."

"So, what's this got to do with how you treated Erza?" Lucy asked when D finally turned back to her. D sighed.

"I'm pretty sure she told us because she likes control," D answered. "Meaning, she'll expect us to listen to her and come to her for help." D looked at Lucy lifting her sunglasses revealing her serious expression, beautiful black-brown eyes (when hit directly with light they look much like her cousin's but a deeper brown otherwise they look like onyx stone), and gorgeous black eyebrows. "I already liked her enough to tease her. If we get _too_ comfortable and expose the truth, we put not only ourselves, but her and everyone else at this school in danger." D paused and looked Lucy dead in the eye. "Do you want to take that risk?" She paused. "I don't know about you, but _I_ most definitely don't." D replaced her sunglasses to their original position looking away from her cousin with her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. "Besides, I simply don't like Student Council Presidents or people telling me what to do." Lucy's eye twitched.

"Damn you!" she shouted. "It's actually the second reason isn't it?!" Bisca knocked on the open door and entered the room just as D turned away from Lucy as though denying the previous statement.

"Oh, hi Bisca," D said.

"Don't ignore the situation!" Lucy shouted.

"What do you think of my work?" D gestured to the paint job on the walls effectively changing the subject. Bisca blinked a few times and looked around for the first time. She gasped.

"It looks like a completely different place!" she exclaimed. "You did this by yourself?" she asked turning to D, who nodded. "That's amazing."

"You should see the other rooms!" Lucy said excitedly. "Mine's just a different shade of pink with a white ceiling though." Bisca blinked.

"You let her paint it pink?" Bisca asked genuinely surprised after the scene she had witnessed earlier where she discovered D's hatred for the color.

"Yeah," D nodded crossing her arms. "Needless to say, I won't be going in there very often." Bisca let a laugh out her nose. "Lucy, you can show her the rest of the rooms. Then start opening the packages, making piles for recyclables and trash, and make sure the items are in the right rooms, while I finish bringing in the stuff."

"Yeah, sure," Lucy agreed as D left the room.

* * *

D blinked when she got back to the truck and saw Erza Scarlett pacing in front of the open back looking troubled. D stood to the side a little watching the girl in amusement until Erza finally noticed her. The red-head stopped her pacing and faced D.

"You're still here," D stated. Erza nodded in affirmation. D watched the girl take a deep breath before nearly shouting in a commanding tone:

"I'm sorry if I said or did something to offend you! Please hit me!" D blinked and snorted. Then she seemed to debate something before hitting Erza upside the head. "Ow!" the red-haired beauty blinked in shock as D grabbed another, _bigger_ box as though what she did was totally normal. D turned to the girl.

"What?" she asked. "You told me to hit you." She smiled. "How about instead of standing there like an idiot, you help me move this stuff?" D began making her way to the door. "You're lucky! Usually when someone tells me to hit them, I send them to the hospital," she called without looking back. Erza blinked as D stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Well? Are you comin' or what?" Erza quickly grabbed the biggest thing she could find without causing an avalanche and ran to the door walking inside when D held it open for her. She missed when D rolled her eyes, her whole _head_ really, and smiled while walking through the door.

"Thanks," Erza said suddenly. D raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Not attempting to send me to the hospital," she answered. "I'd hate to have to fight a new student."

"Oh," D answered, "I've heard of your strength Miss Scarlett. Trust me," D grinned, "it wouldn't be much of a fight."

Erza turned to the girl in shock. "You know?"

"I've heard your father boasting about how much you can lift enough times to make me hate you!" D replied in a cheerful tone as they made their way upstairs.

"How do you know my father? _Why_ do you know my father?" Erza asked.

"Reasons," D answered. "Now please stop questioning me before I get annoyed and _actually_ hit you." D was dead serious. Erza noticed this and decided to shut up and follow D quietly.

**_That_** _was easy_, D thought with a smirk. When they got to the room, Erza was about to let go of the box she was holding to gasp when D suddenly spoke again.

"Drop that and it's your ass," Erza carefully put the box down where D told her to before turning to look at the new paint job. Just then Bisca and Lucy came back into the living room from Lucy's room.

"What happened to this place?" Erza asked.

"D painted it," Bisca answered, while Lucy gave D a 'What the hell?' look. D shrugged.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "What about what you said a few minutes ago?"

"You wanted me to be nicer," D answered, "and it'll be faster this way." She walked out of the room with Erza following after; the poor girl was dying to ask D a few more questions.

"What's with her and always saying the real reason last?" Lucy asked while glaring after them.

* * *

Once they had gotten all the relatively small things out of the truck they began moving the furniture. Lucy and D had gotten those sponge-like beds. (I know what it's called, but they call them that.) They set up the beds in their respective rooms. (D gagged when she had to enter Lucy's room causing her to explain her hatred of pink to Erza.)

"Okay," D started once they had the kitchen table (the last thing they had to move) were it belonged, "Lucy, start on your room. You can help with the other rooms if you finish before I'm done."

_I probably won't knowing her_, Lucy thought. Bisca had left a while ago because she had work to do.

"Now then, Miss Student Council President, I need your help with something. Do you have some time?" D asked turning to Erza. Erza gave the girl a huge smile.

"Sure!" Erza cried enthusiastically. "As the president, I'm always happy to help our school's students."

"Can you drive?" D asked confusing Erza.

"Umm…yes?" she answered. D smiled.

"Good! Can you drive the truck back to the rental company for me?" D asked. "I _really_ have to start unpacking now or we won't be done by dinner, and we need to have this done today since we start classes tomorrow. We're already behind enough as it is, considering we're joining in the middle of the term. Do you have any friends that can follow you and give you a ride back? If not I'll just do it myself later and walk back."

"I'll do it!" Erza shouted.

"Really?" D asked.

"Yes! As president, I cannot allow a student to get behind because of such a silly reason!" Erza answered. D handed Erza the keys to the truck.

"Thank you! Wait…do you have a ride?"

"I'll figure something out!" Erza called as she ran out of the room before D could change her mind and take the keys back. "Good luck redecorating!" She shut the door.

"Thanks again!" D called. She turned around and saw Lucy leaning against the door frame to her room with her arms crossed over her chest and a look of disbelief on her face. "What?" D asked.

"You are so wrong," Lucy answered shaking her head with a smile. There was a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You won't be able to help if you just stand there instead of finishing your room," D said ignoring her comment and beginning to rearrange furniture.

"Hey!" Lucy cried running back into her room and getting to work. D suddenly realized Erza left before she could get a chance to tell her the name of the dealership and where it was located. D just shrugged and got to work figuring the girl would come back when she realized this.

* * *

When Lucy was finished, her room looked like a typical high school girl's room, minus posters of celebrities and a huge amount of books on one wall with 3 large bookcases covering it. (Lucy had D come in and put it together.)

Lucy looked at the time, 8 o'clock. It took them about 20 minutes to unload everything so…it had been about one hour. Lucy walked out into the living room and was left slack-jawed at what she saw. For starters, her name had been elegantly painted on her door. It was yellow and outlined in pink. Books, a rainbow, and a pen writing in a notebook were painted on it as well.

"When'd she do that?" Lucy asked out loud. Similar things had been done to the doors to the rec-room, kitchen, and D's room.

The rec-room's door had a TV, gaming system (she doesn't know what kind), bean-bag chairs and a pool table. The kitchen had cooking utensils and a steaming pot. D's door was black. It had a blood-red D on it in script. The D looked like it was dripping or melting. There were realistic skull stickers on the door, along with bones and a coffin. (You can't see it but the bathroom has a toilet painted on it.)

The décor of the room is exactly as you would expect of an expensive New York apartment. Complete with a couch, comfy chairs, a coffee table with a center piece, a giant TV, and a small snack bar. (You know like you see in movies and on TV shows, except the colors are grey, black, and red.)

Entering the rec-room, Lucy found herself wondering if D really had the mind of a man. The room had 2 big plasma-screen TV's, DVD players, multiple gaming systems, and locked glass cases lining the walls filled with video games and movies. (It was like a store in there!) There were four chairs directly in front of the TV's, two bean-bag chairs and 2 rocking-chair-things. (Lucy doesn't know what they're called because they're not rocking chairs, but they're on the floor and rock so she's confused.) It was like a dude's paradise complete with a microwave, mini-fridge and a bar. (It only has soda. Calm down people.)

Lucy then made her way to the kitchen. There was the black fridge, stove, and dishwasher that was originally in there. The table was big enough for 8 people, 10 if you really tried. Numerous appliances were placed around the cooking area. There was also a big screen TV in there with a DVD player.

Finally, Lucy made her way to D's room. Standing in front of D's closed door, Lucy took a deep breath and knocked. _Silence_…After a few more tries, Lucy began pounding on the door. A few minutes later, the door suddenly opened and D stepped out with a phone to her ear.

"Hungry?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you," she said into the phone. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"I'd like cheese, pepperoni, onions, and pineapple pizza, if you don't mind." D repeated her order.

"All large with two of those giant soda things…I don't remember how many ounces…just give me the biggest one. Make one a…" D looked at Lucy.

"Coke," she said.

"-coke and the other grape, please," D finished. "Thank you, have a nice night."-pause-"Oh, you too"-pause-"I know some people are just rude."-pause-"Okay."-pause-"I've gotta go now." -pause- "Bye." She hung up.

"Why is it that the only time you're nice to people is when you're ordering food?" Lucy asked.

"Do you think it's _anyone's_ dream to be working at a job just to talk to rude and sometimes disgusting people?" D asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Lucy answered slowly.

"That's why," D answered.

"Anyway, how'd you manage to work so fast?" Lucy asked.

"How'd you manage to work so slow?" D countered.

"Touché," Lucy replied. Then she blinked. "Wait, where did the phone come from?"

"While you were working, people came and set up the phones we bought," D answered. Lucy opened her mouth to speak again, but D beat her to it. "I asked Bisca to call before she left." Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. _Seriously, this place isn't a dorm room_, D thought. _It's an apartment._ "I'll get it."

D answered the door to see Erza along with a white-haired girl. D and Lucy, who had also come to the door out of curiosity, blinked.

"Why, hello, Miss President," D said with a nod at Erza. "Person I don't know," she added nodding at Mira. Lucy smacked her arm.

"D!" she scolded. D simply smirked and tried not to a laugh.

"It's alright," the white-haired beauty said. "It's true that she doesn't know me."

"And D," Erza called gaining the girl's attention, "you don't have to call me Miss President. Erza will do just fine."

"Understood, Miss Student Council President!" D responded with a grin and salute. The white-haired girl laughed at her antics while Erza simply smiled. "Now seriously, who are you?" D said looking at the white-haired girl, her voice flat.

"This is Mirajane," Erza answered. "She's my roommate."

"Ah," D sighed.

"Call me Mira," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mira," Lucy said reaching around D to shake the girl's hand when she realized D wasn't going to. (She could only tell because she knew that if D was going to shake someone's hand the second their hand came up so would hers.)

"I was beginning to worry about you," D suddenly said facing Erza. "I figured you would come back once you realized you left without letting me tell you the dealership I got the truck from, let alone where it is." Erza blushed.

"Well, truth be told," Erza started, "I actually got lost a few times, until Mira noticed the company's name and address on the back of the truck."

"Then we got directions from some nice people and came straight back," Mira finished.

"Ah!" D exclaimed. "You must be the one Erza got to give her a ride."

"Yes, she is," Erza answered. "I thought you might need help redecorating, so I came back."

"I love redecorating, so I volunteered to help," Mira added.

"Well, we don't need help, but come in and see the results of our hard work," D suggested stepping to the side to allow the girls entryway. Lucy stepped to the other side of the door.

"Thank you," Mira and Erza said at the same time. Stepping into the room, both girls gasped.

"Wow," Erza said. "You two did a magnificent job."

"It looks professional," Mira added.

"Actually, D did this," Lucy said interrupting their staring. The two girls turned to D, who was now cleaning dirt out from under her nails.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah…I just barely managed to finish my room a few minutes ago," Lucy answered sheepishly.

"Amazing…" Mira commented.

"Well," D said preventing them from saying anything more, "I figured you'd be back, so I ordered enough pizza for all of us."

Erza blinked. "How'd you figure that?"

"Your personality tells me you can't stand leaving a job half done, and it seemed like you _really_ wanted to help when we finished moving everything from the truck," D answered. Mira giggled.

"Spot on."

"Hey Lucy," D said turning to the all but forgotten girl next to her, "why don't you show them the other rooms?"

"Why? Did you not finish yours?" Lucy asked.

"I'm done," D answered. "I just need to unpack and set up some…_stuff_." She glanced at Erza and Mira when she said 'stuff'. The girls didn't notice the action, but Lucy did.

"Okay," she agreed nodding in understanding. She turned to Mira and Erza with a smile. "Are you guys ready to see the other rooms?" They nodded.

"Can we see D's room too?" Mira asked.

"NO!" D and Lucy refused in unison. Erza and Mira blinked from the force of their declaration. Erza narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mira repeated.

"I don't want people in my room," D answered stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"And her room's scary!" Lucy added.

"There's stuff in there you don't need to see," D finished.

"Okay then," Mira agreed.

"What do you mean by stuff we don't need to see?" Erza asked.

"Scary things," Lucy said shaking with a look of horror on her face.

"Personal items that I'd rather keep to myself," D answered ignoring Lucy's comment.

"Alright then," Erza consented letting the matter drop for now. Lucy showed Mira and Erza her room (which they loved), the rec-room (where they agreed D might have the mind of a man), and the kitchen (they liked the whole black and white theme). When they finished the tour, the pizza arrived and D paid the person before they all sat in the kitchen to eat while watching 'The Pursuit of Happyness'. When the movie was over and they finished eating, Mira, Lucy and Erza were crying while D laughed at them. The girls dried their tears and made their way to the door.

"Shut up, D!" Lucy snapped. D tried to stop laughing.

Mira sniffed. "Such a beautiful story," she commented. Erza nodded.

"Well," Erza said with a smile, "it's time for us to go back to our room and get some rest."

D answered while chuckling, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"You guys should get some rest too," Mira added excitedly. "It's your first day tomorrow and you wouldn't want to be late!" D's laughter immediately died and she groaned while making her way to her room in a way that befitted a zombie.

"Ugh…Morning…School…Don't remind me," she moaned going into her room and slamming the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Erza asked.

"Don't talk to her during school if you see her in the morning," Lucy stated suddenly. "She might kill you."

"What?!" Mira asked.

"Explain," Erza demanded.

"She's not a morning person," Lucy answered. "In fact, she's a _demon_ in the morning. If you bug her she won't hesitate to hurt you. So if you have any friends that you know have a tendency to bug people, ask a lot of questions, or would do _anything_ to annoy her, could you warn them before they meet her? Until at _least_ 10:30am, do _not_ bug her. Do you know of anyone that needs to be warned?" Mira and Erza shared a knowing glance.

"Yeah," Erza stated.

"Pretty much every one of our friends," Mira answered.

"Especially Natsu and Gray," Erza finished. "We've got work to do," she stated taking out her phone and speed-walking out the door and down the corridor. (The President must not run in hallways.)

"Thanks for the meal! See you tomorrow!" Mira shouted running after the red-haired beauty. Lucy closed the door and sighed.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a _long_ day," she stated running a hand through her hair. She turned off the light and went to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy stood in front of her cousin's door shaking in fear.

"It's time," she decided lifting her hand. She took a deep breath and began pounding on the door while shouting at her cousin to wake up. She was glad the dorm room was far from the others so none of the other students would hear her. After 3 minutes with no answer, Lucy took a deep breath and opened her cousin's door. Music was playing quietly. The room was pitch-black and Lucy slowly made her way to the direction of the windows and balcony, being careful not to run into anything. When she reached the curtains, she quickly pulled them open as fast as she could. Behind her she heard her cousin hiss and pull the covers over her head. Without moving her gaze from the windows and balcony, Lucy made her way to her cousin's bed and grabbed the blanket in her hands. Turning around without looking at _anything_ in the room, she grabbed each blanket/sheet on the bed and ran out of the room as fast as she could, dragging them behind her. Once out of the room she pushed her back against the wall outside the room. Lucy could hear moaning and cursing from the room. "**Get up**!" she yelled. "**It's time to get ready for school!**" This earned her an extremely loud moan. "**Stop complaining and get up!**" She heard her cousin get off her bed and make her way to her closet to get dressed. Lucy waited a few minutes and D came out dressed in a hoodie, sunglasses and the male uniform pants. She couldn't tell if she was wearing the female or male version top because of the gigantic black hoodie. (The uniforms are the same as in the OVA episode. D wears the girl's top with the boy's pants.) D held out her hand for the sheets.

"What are you wearing?" Lucy asked.

"Clothes," D replied angrily while emitting an _extremely_ dark aura. Lucy glared at her trying not to show her fear of the girl. D returned the glare and growled, "If you think you're getting me into a skirt you have lost your mind." Lucy sighed in defeat and gave D her sheets back. Lucy turned away and went to get ready for breakfast and make D some hot chocolate. When D finally entered the kitchen with her school bag, Lucy had 2 cups of hot chocolate and four sodas on the table for her. D put the sodas in a lunch bag with an ice pack then made Lucy eggs with cheese, sausage, toast, and small pancakes. She placed the food in front of her cousin and began drinking her hot chocolate.

"Why don't you ever eat breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"If I eat in the morning I get nauseous and then I'm in a bad mood all day," D answered calmly.

"Well then, thank you for not eating breakfast," Lucy said while eating her food. D simply grunted. Once Lucy finished her breakfast, she was about to go brush her teeth when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lucy answered it since D was doing the dishes. Erza and Mirajane were there.

"Hello, Lucy," Erza greeted as the girl allowed them to enter.

"Good morning!" Mira shouted cheerfully.

"Morning, Mira. Erza," Lucy greeted with a smile. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I've been asked to escort you to your class room," Erza answered.

"I just dropped by to say 'Hi!'" Mira added.

"Well, D's doing the dishes, and I need to get ready," Lucy said. "I'll be back in a minute." She paused and looked at the kitchen door with a worried expression. "Be careful." Lucy went to her room to try and get ready as fast as she could. Just as Lucy closed her bedroom door, D exited the kitchen with her school and lunch bag. She glanced at the two girls standing in the living room before plopping down on the couch and ignoring them completely.

"Good morning, D," Mira tried cautiously. D didn't reply.

"Morning," Erza greeted as she and Mira sat down.

D shot a heated glare their way as though saying: 'Shut up. What are you doing here anyway?'

"I'm going to show you guys to your classes," Erza tried again. D grunted and looked away. Then D put on her headphones and started listening to music on her music player that wasn't visible to anyone else. (The DJ-like ones. You couldn't see them because they were inside the hoodie.)

"Lucy wasn't kidding when she said D might kill us if we bugged her in the morning," Mira whispered to Erza who, without looking away from D, nodded slowly. Finally, Lucy returned with a school bag ready to leave.

"Ready?" Lucy asked excitedly. As though sensing her cousin's statement, D growled. "Let's go!" Lucy said cheerfully, ignoring her. Erza and Mira glanced at each other before standing and heading for the door.

* * *

"So," Erza began as they exited the dorm building, "what's your first class, Lucy?"

"Um, let's see," Lucy said taking out her schedule. "It looks like Business with Macao."

"Ah, so you're going to the first building," Erza said.

"What about you, D?" Mira asked looking at the girl trudging behind them. D remained silent.

"We have the same schedule," Lucy answered for her.

"Really?" Mira asked. "That's odd."

"Why _do_ you have the same schedule?" Erza demanded to know. "No one in the academy has the exact same schedule!"

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because everyone has different things they need to learn," Mira explained. "Since everyone's educational needs and levels are different, no one is allowed to have the same schedule. There's also the fact that we need to mingle with the other kids to form business connections. The Master didn't want anyone clinging to an important student and preventing them from making friends with certain people, so he decided that no two students would have the same schedule. Not even siblings in case they cling to each other and become anti-social. Which is why, you two having the same schedule is a little strange."

"So tell us," Erza demanded, "why do you have the same schedule when there's no way you are on the same intellectual level and the Master has made it impossible to have the same schedule?" Lucy sighed and got ready to begin the explanation D had so cleverly prepared. "No offense, but it's pretty obvious D is on a completely different level from you and both of you have different interests. There is no way you need the same classes." Lucy was offended.

"D already finished school when she was younger," Lucy said effectively silencing the annoying red-head. "The only reason she's here is because I'm worried she'll become _completely_ anti-social, so I brought her here so she'll become normal and be around kids her age."

"That still doesn't explain why you have the same schedule," Erza noted.

"D hates school and people," Lucy explained. "The only way I can make sure she not only shows up but also talks to other students is if we have the same schedule."

"Ah…" Mira said in understanding. "I get it. You asked Master for his help so you could fix your cousin's anti-social behavior and get her to behave like a normal teenager."

"Well…" Lucy started, "I think normal is pushing it a bit. Just a bit more normal-_ish_ would be good. It's impossible for her to be completely normal."

"True," Erza agreed, "but I am curious, if D is so against people…why did she talk to us?"

"I think she wants to pick on you," Lucy answered without hesitation. Erza blinked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I didn't understand at first either," Lucy began, "but then I heard her tell you how she was worried about missing school today because we were behind enough already, so could you take the truck back, blah, blah, blah." Lucy cast a sideways glance at Erza before continuing. "She probably didn't want to do one or more of three things: One, she didn't want to leave me alone. Two, she didn't want to drive the truck back. Three, she didn't want me to finish before she got to set up the kitchen, living room, and rec-room." Erza looked shocked.

"You mean she tricked me?" she whispered. "She sounded sincere though."

"She's the world's greatest actress as far as I'm concerned," Lucy answered. "She couldn't care less if I got behind, and if push comes to shove, she'd just teach me the stuff I missed herself."

"So she tricked me," Erza stated.

"Yep," Lucy confirmed. "I think she felt bad about it though, and that's why she bought you pizza and watched a movie with us." Lucy smiled. They had almost reached the building by then. "If she didn't, she would have been extremely rude when you came back and slammed the door in your face. Well," Lucy suddenly said, "she might not have felt bad about it…could it be?" She suddenly stopped in her tracks looking at Erza with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?" Erza asked a little afraid of the answer.

"She actually _likes_ you?" Lucy finished in a shocked voice. The girls turned to look at D who simply snarled at them. "Do you actually _like_ them?" Lucy asked ignoring the snarl. They stared at her for a few minutes waiting for the answer. (D still has her headphones on and didn't hear their conversation.)

"How long are you going to stand there?" D growled. "Class is about to start in," she tilted her head to the side as though listening to something, "ten minutes." The three girls' eyes widened. They suddenly took off running like hell was at their heels to Mr. Macao's class. D followed calmly behind them. They made it to the classroom four minutes before the bell rang. Lucy turned to Mira and Erza.

"Aren't you guys going to be late?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! Didn't we tell you?" Mira asked.

"This is our first period as well," Erza finished.

"Let's sit together!" Mira decided dragging Erza and Lucy to a table near the back of the room. Strangely all the seats in the back of the room were left empty by the few students in the room. Lucy saw the reason for this to be sitting in the back there. It was a boy with long, black, spiky hair and piercings everywhere she could see. He looked quite scary to Lucy. He noticed her stare and flashed her a terrifying grin. Lucy shivered and looked away.

"That's Gajeel," Erza suddenly whispered into her ear making the girl jump slightly. "Don't worry, he's not as bad as he looks, but it's better not to get on his bad side. Most students are afraid of him. Lucy turned back to the boy. He was sitting by himself…in the back of the room…by the window…

_Oh, no_.

"D," Lucy called, but too late. The irritated girl was already making her way towards the frightening boy. She stopped next to him with a scowl obvious on her face even though she had her sunglasses on. The boy- _Gajeel_ looked at her in interest.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I want to sit there…move," D demanded. Something clicked in the boy's head.

"Ah…so _you're_ the new kid everyone was warned about…" he started. "Sorry to break it to you. You don't scare me."

"I don't give a damn," D said her aura turning dangerous. "I want to sit there… move."

"And if I refuse," he asked leaning back in the chair. D's eye twitched and her irritated aura turned into a murderous one.

"_D_," Lucy warned. D took a shaky, deep breath and sighed (her aura disappearing) before calmly picking up his chair (with him still in it) and putting it down at the seat next to him while simultaneously using her foot to move the chair in _that_ spot to Gajeel's previous position. She then plopped down in the chair and slammed her head down on the desk. Gajeel stared at her in shock and blinked a few times before apparently deciding to let it go and turning back to the front of the room, watching the students enter right before the bell rang. Lucy, Erza and Mira stared at the pair in shock as they seemed to forget about everyone else while calmly sitting next to each other. Gajeel had appeared to completely forget D's presence until she suddenly began snarling and grabbed a textbook and threw it…right…at…Lucy… The book successfully slammed into her cousin's forehead, knocking the girl off her chair and giving her the _very obvious _hint to _stop staring_. Gajeel blinked and looked at the girl in shock as Mira and Erza helped Lucy off the floor. Gajeel then turned his gaze to D who simply took out a soda as though she hadn't just used a textbook to knock her cousin off her chair. "Dammit, D!" Lucy shouted once she was back on her chair. She had a hand pressed to her forehead as she glared at her cousin effectively drawing all eyes to them as the bell rang. "Did you have to throw a freaking _textbook_ at me?" D took a sip of her soda before answering.

"I didn't even throw it that hard…you big baby."

"You _knocked her_ off _her chair_," Erza interjected.

"That wasn't my fault," D replied quickly.

"How was it _not_ your fault?" Mira asked incredulously.

"She was so shocked she lost her balance," D paused to take a sip of her soda, "not my fault she fell. She shouldn't lose her balance so easily." D finished looking away while drinking more of her soda.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy replied. Suddenly someone cleared their throat from the front of the room. The students turned to see Mr. Macao staring at the girls in the back of the room.

"Well," he started, "you must be the new students." Lucy nodded while D acted as though he hadn't spoken. "Now then, everyone take a seat so we can have our new students introduce themselves." Everyone sat down quickly and turned back toward the two girls. A blue-haired girl sat with Lucy, Erza, and Mira while D and Gajeel remained alone in their corner. "Let's begin with you by Gajeel. What's your name?" When D didn't reply he added: "Gajeel is the one with the piercings and black hair." D looked at Gajeel and sighed before looking back at Macao.

"D," she answered.

"What does the D stand for?" Macao asked when it became apparent she wasn't going to continue.

"D," she answered.

_Silence_…

"_Okay_, and your name?" Macao asked turning to Lucy.

Lucy stood with a big smile and answered cheerfully: "Hello everyone! I'm Lucy! I hope we can all be great friends!"

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," Macao said. "D." Lucy sat back down, and Macao began muttering something about young people these days.

"Welcome to Magnolia Academy, Lucy!" the blue-haired girl that had sat with the girls greeted. "May I call you Lu-chan?"

"Sure!" Lucy agreed.

"I'm Levy McGarden," the blue-haired girl introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Levy-chan," Lucy said with a smile. "Wait a minute…McGarden…" Lucy gasped. "Could you be from the Garden book company?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah!" she confirmed. "Are you a reader?"

"I love reading!" Lucy declared enthusiastically.

"Okay then class!" Macao shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Let's begin the lesson!" During the lesson, D watched Lucy interact with the three girls and concern managed to break through her irritability.

* * *

After class, Lucy and Levy were discussing books when D and Gajeel walked up to them.

"Hey, bookworm," Gajeel greeted Levy.

"Next class, let's go," D declared dragging her cousin away before they could see Levy's reaction.

"Hey!" Lucy protested. D didn't show any intention of stopping as she continued dragging Lucy away.

"Wait!" Erza called. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Map!" D shouted holding up a piece of paper, presumably the map, for the red-head to see without stopping or turning around.

"Okay then!" Erza answered as D stormed away dragging a helpless Lucy behind her.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. "Why the sudden urge to get to class?"

"I knew this was a bad idea," D muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You're growing attached already," D hissed. Lucy blinked.

"I'm just making friends," she defended quickly.

"There is no _just_ about this, Lucy," D was losing what little patience she acquired. "We can't afford to _have_ friends. You should know that. It just puts us in more danger." Lucy was about to argue when D suddenly spoke again. "Not to mention, it'll endanger the innocent people you want to make your _friends_." Lucy went silent while thinking about what D had said. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Always saying the real reason last," she said. "So I was right. You _do_ like them."

"I don't have any recollection of you mentioning that," D answered quickly. "I simply don't want innocent people getting hurt because of _your_ problem." Lucy stiffened at that.

_That's right_, she thought. _D's just here to protect **me**. This has nothing to do with her at all._ Lucy gave a rueful smile at this thought. _If it wasn't for me, she could be doing whatever she wanted, wherever she wanted right now…_

"I know what you're thinking," D's voice suddenly cut in yanking Lucy out of her pessimistic thoughts. "Stop it. I don't blame you for anything that's going on right now, mostly, because it's _not your fault_."

"But, D-" Lucy began but D cut her off.

"**It's** **not your fault**," D repeated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "It's that _bastard's_ fault, and no one else's. Do you hear me?" Lucy didn't respond. "I said _'Do you hear me?_' Lucy?"

"Yes," Lucy answered with a smile. "You really are nice when you want to be, aren't you?" she added with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," D muttered dragging Lucy into a classroom. "This should be it."

"Advanced Mathematics," Lucy read from her schedule as D walked to the desk in the back right corner of the room (left if you were at the front of the room). This time Lucy decided to sit with her cousin. When the bell finally rang, D had opened another soda and her mood was rapidly improving. D was currently sketching while Lucy tried to watch, but D wouldn't let her see.

"Take your seats, class," Alzack called from the front of the room. Ten minutes into the lesson, a tall, muscular guy with spiky, blond hair and a lightning-shaped scar near his left eyebrow came in then. "You're late, Laxus."

"Sorry, teach," the boy, Laxus, answered. "My alarm clocks busted."

"Just take a seat," Alzack said. Laxus walked to the back of the room and stopped in front of D. Even though D didn't lift her head, Lucy could tell the girl had looked up at him by the way her pencil stopped moving.

"You're in my seat," Laxus stated.

"Am I?" D asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Laxus confirmed ignoring her sarcasm. "Move."

"No," D answered before going back to her sketch. The entire class gasped and stared at the pair.

"This is where I sit every day," Laxus stated clearly annoyed. "It's my seat, so move. The teacher told me to sit."

"Then sit," D replied. She was still calmly working on her sketch of…_something_.

"You're in my seat," Laxus growled.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," she replied. "I'm not moving, so go sit somewhere else." Everyone was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at D, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Um…D, I think-" Lucy was cut off when Laxus finally lost it and used his hand to sweep everything from D's desk onto the floor.

"Don't you know who I am?" Laxus growled leaning forward with his hands on either side of the desk. "When I say move, you move."

_This isn't going to be pretty_, Lucy thought. D was _not happy__._ D slammed her hands on the desk and stood up leaning forward until she was eye level with Laxus.

"No, I _don't_ know who you are," she stated her voice full of attitude, "and I don't particularly _care_ either. Whether you're the son or grandson of someone important, or the heir of something, I don't care. _You_ haven't earned these positions. Just because you're born related to someone important doesn't make _you_ important. So why don't you find another seat, sit down and shut up." D had been slowly moving closer to Laxus during her tirade, and now their noses were mere centimeters apart.

"Oh, I get it," Laxus said with a smirk. "You must be the new student. Otherwise, you'd know I'm the grandson of the Master."

"Really?" D said in a fan-girly voice. "You're his grandson? Oh…wait…I don't care." D's voice took on a bored tone and Laxus' smirk dropped. "Now, sit down, shut up and get _out_ of my face because you're not just annoying _me_; you're also disrupting this class, preventing the teacher from doing his job and therefore making it impossible for the students to learn anything. As the old man's grandson, you should know better. Now, **SIT DOWN**," D commanded. Laxus glared at her. D returned the glare. The class looked back and forth between the two silently watching on the edge of their seats, waiting to see who would snap first.

"Ahem," a voice from the front of the room suddenly said causing the class to jump and snap their attention to the front of the room. D and Laxus were the only ones unaffected as they continued their silent glare-off. "Master wants to see D and Lucy, please," Bisca's voice called out again. Lucy got up and began gathering her things. Laxus smirked.

"Well, it looks like I'll get my seat after all," he said. Lucy picked D's things up from the floor and grabbed her bag as well. (In case you're wondering, D had finished the soda and the can was empty.) D seemed to become livid at this statement.

"You want your seat?" D asked. Lucy was now waiting outside the room with Bisca. D grabbed the chair, walked to the door and proceeded to throw the chair into the hallway. (Don't worry; she didn't hit Lucy or Bisca.) "You can have it." With that, D, Lucy, and Bisca left for the office. Alzack cleared his throat.

"Okay then," he started, "we're on page 378. Laxus, take a seat." He then went back to the lesson. Laxus, however, simply stood staring at the door in shock.

* * *

When D and Lucy stepped into Makarov's office, the first thing out of D's mouth was:

"I met your grandson today." Makarov stiffened as D and Lucy sat down.

"You did?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep, turns out we have the same second period," D's voice hid all emotion. She could have been talking about the weather for all her tone revealed.

"Is that so?" Makarov answered cautiously.

"Apparently, I sat in his seat," D continued. "When I refused to move, he knocked all my things off the desk," she finished with a smile.

"I am so sorry for his behavior," Makarov immediately apologized.

"No need," D said calmly. Makarov looked at D uncertainly. Lucy, who had been listening emotionlessly to the conversation, finally spoke up.

"I know you're probably wondering, but don't worry. She didn't hurt him," she said. Makarov sighed in relief. "However, she _did_ throw the chair into the hallway." Makarov sighed again, this time in defeat. "In my opinion, it was your grandsons fault. He ticked her off just as she was recovering from her morning evilness." Makarov turned back to D who had a dangerous smile on her face.

"I think we'll have so much _fun_, your grandson and I," D commented quickly raising her eyebrows at the word fun. Suddenly, both Makarov and Lucy began to pity Laxus.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the head of security finally arrived and D decided to leave Lucy in Makarov's office. (Remember, D was going to update their security system.)

"Makarov," D warned, "I'm trusting you here. Do _not_ leave her side until I return."

"Understood," Makarov answered.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to insist you show the master respect and address him as _Master_," the head of security, La'har said a little irritated. D stiffened and Lucy gulped knowing the cause.

"It's alright, La'har," Makarov said. "D can-" he stopped as he watched D's head turn towards La'har like a wind-up toy. D's glare in addition to the murderous aura she gave out made the movement even more noticable...It was terrifying really...

"Did you just call me 'Ma'am'?" D asked quickly.

"Umm…yes?" La'har answered.

_Wrong answer_, Lucy thought.

_Come on man, even **I** could tell what the right answer was and I'm said to be terrible with women_, Makarov thought. Lucy and Makarov were correct in their thinking because a moment later found La'har slamming into the wall after D threw him.

"Call me D, or don't call me at all, got it?" D commanded as La'har sat up readjusting his glasses. Makarov and Lucy sighed as he nodded. "Good." D turned her attention back to Makarov and Lucy.

"You didn't have to throw him," Lucy stated.

"So, are we clear?" D addressed Makarov ignoring her cousin's comment. "You stay with her until I return. Do _not_ let her out of your sight."

"Understood," Makarov answered. "La'har!" Said man stood up and saluted him. "Listen to D, and _do not_ argue with her when she tells you there's a hole in security at a certain point. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," La'har answered. With that said, D and La'har left. Lucy and Makarov were now alone in his office.

"I'm sorry," Lucy suddenly apologized after a moment of silence. Makarov blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"For what, my child?" he asked.

"You have to watch me for who-knows-how-long and…well…_D_," Lucy explained. Makarov simply laughed.

"Don't worry, dear," Makarov said. "I'm not upset. I know she's only doing it because she cares about you." Lucy blushed at his words. "Also…I'm pretty sure she was born that way, and there's nothing that can be done to change her."

"You'd be right about that," Lucy confirmed with a nervous chuckle. "She's been like _that_ for as long as I can remember, and no one has had any success in trying to change her. The best I was able to do was get her to control her anger." Makarov rose an eyebrow at that.

"You got her to _willingly_ take anger management?" he asked incredulously.

"Ah, no," Lucy answered with a quick shake of her head. "She was dragged there…kicking and screaming… It took three grown men to drag her there… Then we had to tie her to a chair… She was a very scary elementary student…" As she said this, Lucy got a faraway look in her eye, as though recalling a horrifying memory while trying to sound fond of it. Makarov shivered.

"I don't know what scares me more…that she used to be worse…or that I had no trouble believing you…" he said. "Well, I find it amazing that she cares so much about you."

"Yeah," Lucy said looking down with a fond smile. "I'm sorry about how she was ordering you around like that, and thank you so much for allowing us to stay here…it's the only place D said would be safe enough for me to be able to go to school. **Thank you**." Lucy sounded close to tears.

"It's fine," Makarov said with a kind smile. "Besides, I get a wonderful consultant showing me how to upgrade my security at minimum cost...for _free_!" Makarov shouted excitedly. Lucy laughed. She couldn't help it. The small old man had been acting like a child on Christmas. "So, I'm actually getting the better part of the bargain don't you agree?"

"I guess you're right," Lucy consented. "Though, I get the feeling something bad's going to happen to Mr. La'har." There was nothing but pity in her voice. Makarov nodded gravely.

* * *

Sure enough, when D and La'har returned an hour later, La'har was covered in new bruises and was sporting a huge bump on his head. Makarov and Lucy sighed.

"Master, the holes in security in the front of the school have been identified!" La'har stated with a salute. He flinched when he moved his arm which didn't go unnoticed by Makarov and Lucy.

"Good God man, what did you do?" Makarov asked the same time Lucy yelled:

"How many times did you hit him?" With their focus on La'har they failed to notice the immense anger rolling off D in waves.

"I lost count after 20… He pissed me off," she growled alerting them to her mood. Makarov gulped in nervousness.

"How?" he asked.

"Let's see…for starters he thought you only listened to me because I threatened you," D answered her eye/eyebrow twitching. "_Then _he _repeatedly_ argued with me about cost and what was necessary. Not to mention if the holes were even _there_." Her eye/eyebrow twitched harder and more rapidly at everything she listed. D's anger seemed to be growing as she recalled everything. "To be honest, we could have finished the _whole school_ by now if he would have just _shut his trap_ and _listened to me_." D _really_ wanted to hit something and had to resort to crossing her arms to stop herself. Despite this, the desire showed through. Makarov turned his gaze to La'har.

"Didn't I tell you _not _to argue with her?" Makarov sighed.

"But Master, she's just a student!" La'har defended.

"A student, who has already graduated college and is only here to be around people her age and _protect_ her cousin, she has an even higher education than _me_ La'har." La'har stiffened at Makarov's explanation and turned to D.

"I am deeply sorry for my earlier accusations," La'har apologized.

"Now he apologizes," D grumbled sourly. Makarov and La'har watched her nervously until Lucy started to laugh. The giggling girl made her way to her cousin while trying to use her hand to block out the sound.

"Stop pouting and except his apology. You already hit him," Lucy said with a swat at D's arm.

_Pouting?_ Makarov and La'har thought at the same time.

D sighed. "Apology accepted." She then turned to Lucy. "You're gonna stop doing that." Lucy blinked.

"Stop doing what?" she asked.

"Hitting me," D answered. Lucy's eyes widened with shock before she burst out laughing.

"Really?" she managed between laughs. "You're constantly hitting other people, but you don't want _me_ hitting _you_?"

"That's right," D replied calmly. The complete lack of emotion in her voice yanked Lucy out of her laughter.

"You sound like a hypocrite," she stated.

D smirked. "I _am_ a hypocrite, haven't you realized that by now? That's not why you're not going to hit me anymore though…It's because one day I might hit back without thinking, and then you'll get hurt." Lucy's eyes widened.

_That's true_, she thought, _D's first instinct when someone hits her is to hit back...**harder**_

"Get it now?" D asked. Lucy nodded. "So you're not going to hit me anymore?" D leaned forward during this statement and raised an eyebrow. Lucy nodded again. "Good." D stood up straight again and turned to Makarov. La'har had left during their little conversation to treat his wounds. "What period is it now?" D asked uncrossing her arms and picking up her stuff. Lucy grinned and grabbed her stuff as well.

"Well-" the bell cut Makarov off. "It's lunch time," he answered. "You have 3 hours."

"Three?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't know that?" D asked. "The days are longer because the students like to go to fancy restaurants so they made lunch long enough for that."

"_Oh_," Lucy said. Suddenly a huge grin spread across her face. "Erza invited us to eat with her and her friends! Let's go!" Lucy said while nearly running out the door.

"No way in hell," D replied immediately. "I'm hungry, and I don't have that kind of patience right now." The girls left debating about what to do for lunch. Makarov sighed.

_Those girls **sure**_ _are something_, he thought.

* * *

D and Lucy were making their way to their dorm room after D had won the argument about what they'd do for lunch, when someone shouted at them.

"D! Lucy!" The pair came to a halt and looked for the source. Correction, Lucy looked. D had already known the source and was staring at it. Lucy followed her cousin's line of vision to see Erza, Mira, and Levy coming towards them with huge smiles on their faces. There was a group of people watching them which included Gajeel and Laxus. They seemed to be on their way to lunch.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted when they reached them.

"D," Erza greeted. D nodded at her. "So are you two coming to lunch with us?"

"Nope," D answered before Lucy could open her mouth.

"Why not?" Mira asked in disappointment.

"I don't want to," D answered. Mira seemed to become depressed at this answer.

"What about you, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Well I want to but…" Lucy glanced at D through the corner of her eye. "Where are you guys going?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject.

"A restaurant on campus," Mira answered.

"Their food is _really_ good, Lu-chan!" Levy added trying to get Lucy to change her mind.

"Well, that sounds nice," Lucy said. "I hope you guys have a good time." The girls sighed in defeat.

"What are _you_ guys doing for lunch?" Erza asked.

"I don't know," Lucy admitted turning to D. "What _are_ we doing for lunch?"

"I was planning on cooking," D answered. Lucy's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Really?" Lucy asked latching onto her arm. "Are you really gonna cook? This isn't some sick joke right?" Levy and Mira giggled. Erza just smiled in amusement.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked.

"Because my cousin makes the best food in the world. Period," Lucy answered. "But she hardly ever cooks…for _other_ people."

"Really?!" Mira asked.

"Are you sure, Lu-chan?" Levy asked skeptically.

"Are you doubting me?" D suddenly cut in her eyes locking on the small girls form. Levy squirmed under the girl's stare.

"Oi!" a voice shouted. They turned to see Gajeel and Laxus just before they reached them. "Are you picking on shrimp?" Gajeel continued.

"N-no Gajeel…um…I think I insulted her," Levy said muttering the last part.

"Really?!" Gajeel sounded shocked. Levy nodded with a blush. Laxus snickered.

"Look Lucy!" D said suddenly. "It's the grandson!" Lucy sighed and slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Not this again," she muttered nervously.

"So," D started with a grin, "did you get your seat?" Laxus glared at her while D just chuckled and returned it with an amused smile. As the two continued their stare-down, Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane watched with wide eyes. A concerned aura radiated from the girls.

"Oi," Gajeel said eyeing the group. "Chill out."

"Yeah," Levy agreed. "Laxus may be a jerk," Laxus turned his glare on her at that, "but he's not one to hit a girl." Levy smiled and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "So don't worry so much."

"It's not what _he'll_ do that worries us," Lucy, Erza and Mirajane said all at once. Laxus, Gajeel and Levy all snapped their gazes to D at this. A shiver went down everyone's spine at the positively predatory grin on the girl's face.

"Well," D suddenly said, "since you challenged me _shortness_," Levy jumped realizing D was talking about her, "how about you five join us for lunch?" D's smile turned into a challenging smirk. "Unless of course, grandson here is afraid I'll poison him or something." Laxus' eyes narrowed at the challenge.

_**(FOR THOSE WHO READ THE ORIGINAL, THIS IS WHERE YOU LEFT OFF.)**_

"Yeah," Lucy suddenly decided, "why don't you guys join us? Then you can see just how unbelievable D's cooking is!" Erza, Mira and Levy stopped to think about it. Gajeel didn't particularly care _what_ they did as long as he got to be with Levy…not that he'd ever admit that… Erza looked back at their friends who were waiting for them.

"This is a one-time offer by the way," D suddenly added regaining the girls' attention without looking away from Laxus. "I don't usually cook for people."

"That's true," Lucy confirmed.

"Why not?" Levy couldn't help but ask.

"That's because once they eat her food some people beg her to cook for them again. It drives her crazy," Lucy explained with a slight laugh. This made the group gulp imagining how good the food must be.

"I'm in," Laxus said finally breaking eye contact with D. D gave a victorious smirk. "I simply can't back out from a challenge," he added returning D's smirk. Lucy became elated as she turned towards the girls.

"What about you guys? You might not get another chance like this!" she said. D looked over at them. Levy sighed.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I'd love too. Besides," she looked at D, "I get the feeling that she'll hate me forever if I say no." D smirked.

"Ah," she said. "I _thought_ you looked smart…whoever the hell you are…" Lucy glared at her.

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed in realization. "No wonder you were so offended! I never actually introduced myself did I?" Lucy's eye's widened.

_Oh yeah,_ she thought, _being insulted by someone she doesn't know is one of D's **top** pet peeves. No wonder she's being so rude…_

"Nope," D said answering Levy's question.

"I'm Levy. Levy McGarden," Levy _finally_ introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," D responded quickly. She turned to Mira, Erza and Gajeel. "So are you three coming or not?"

"D!" Lucy exclaimed in outrage.

"_What?_" D groaned turning to her cousin. "I'm _hungry_ woman. You _know_ I get irritated when I'm hungry." Lucy didn't respond.

_True….but that doesn't mean I like it…_she thought.

"I'm in," Gajeel agreed.

"I'll join as well," Erza decided.

"Sounds like fun!" Mira exclaimed putting her hands together. "Let's go!" D turned and started towards the dorms again Lucy quickly followed.

"Are you going to tell your friends to go without you, or are you gonna make them stand there?" D called without turning around.

"Oh!" Mira shouted as though she had forgotten them. She ran over to them with Erza while the rest of the group followed after D and Lucy.

* * *

When the group reached the dorm room, D opened it, threw her stuff on the couch and headed straight for the kitchen.

"What do you guys think of D's redecorating?" Lucy asked picking up D's stuff and placing it next to the couch.

"It's pretty, Lu-chan! D's amazing!" Levy said clapping her hands together.

"I don't care," Laxus and Gajeel stated together. Mira and Erza entered then.

"Did you tell them to eat without us?" Levy asked. Mira nodded. "How'd they take it?"

"They wanted to come eat with us, but it'd be rude to invite people over to someone else's dorm room, so I told them to go without us," Mira answered. "They agreed to as long as we meet them after we're finished." She turned to Gajeel and Laxus. "Did you guys see the other room D redecorated yet? It's probably the only one you'd like."

"Ah," Lucy said. She then led them to the rec-room and opened the door. For Laxus and Gajeel, it seemed to be love at first sight. "This is basically D's room since I prefer reading," Lucy explained as Laxus and Gajeel entered the room.

"You break anything, and I'll kill you!" D suddenly shouted from the kitchen making everyone jump.

"Look at these," Gajeel called over to Laxus from one of the locked glass cases. There were hundreds of video games in there. In a similar case next to it were movies. "Her collection's amazing. She has at least two of every game."

"Oh," Lucy said coming back in from showing Levy her room. She had to drag the girl out of there with the promise that she could look at her books later. "She does that in case one breaks."

_When did they leave?_ Gajeel wondered.

"Whoa!" Laxus' voice suddenly called out. They turned to see him standing in front of the closet. It was filled with movies, video games, and board games. There were other games too, but you couldn't really see them unless you stepped inside.

"Get _out_ of the closet, grandson!" D shouted from the kitchen making everyone jump again. You could hear her laughing after a short pause. Mira, Erza, Levy, Lucy, and Gajeel chuckled under their breath as well.

"Stop laughing!" Laxus yelled. Erza, Mira, and Levy tried to hide their laughter, whereas Lucy and Gajeel laughed openly. "_Gajeel_," Laxus warned. Suddenly, loud music started blaring from the kitchen.

"Sounds like she's about to start," Lucy observed walking over and closing the closet. "We better go watch and make sure she doesn't poison…um…" She turned to Levy. "You said his name was Laxus, right?"

"Yes," Laxus answered for her. "Didn't I introduce myself already?"

"No," Lucy denied quickly before heading for the door. "Okay! Let's make sure D doesn't poison Laxus!" She cheered heading for the kitchen. Laxus walked up to Mirajane and Erza who were still standing in the doorway.

"She was joking about that right?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Erza answered. The group all looked at each other and bolted for the kitchen. Laxus was the first to reach it only to be greeted by the comforting sight of D expertly spinning a knife in her hand before using it to mince a slab of raw meat without looking while she sautéed onions dancing in place to 'Masquerade' by Nicki Minaj. Suddenly, Laxus' eyes dropped lower as D bent her knees and moved her hips back and forth as the song played the chorus.

_Right now, Masquerade_

_Master the merry-go-ro-ou-ound_

_Right now, Masquerade_

_Master the merry-go-ro-ou-ound_

_Right now,_

She stood up again and just rocked her hips from side to side again. Laxus' eyes snapped back to the knife as she brought it back down and pushed the meat to the side before turning and dumping the onions on the other side of the cutting board. The song ended and 'Roman Holiday' began playing. Laxus turned to see Lucy smiling at him while resting her head on her fist obviously saying, 'I saw that.' Laxus looked away from her and took a seat on a stool watching all the food D touched like a hawk to make sure she didn't poison it. Everyone else sat at the table.

"Hey Lucy," D suddenly said with a smile.

"What?" Lucy asked returning her smile. D started the song over and sang in a nasally voice:

"_Take your medication, Roman. Take a short vacation, Roman. You'll be oka~y._" Lucy laughed and copying D's voice sang:

"_You need to know your station, Roman, some alterations on your clothes and your brain~._" D gestured for her to continue, which she gladly did with a smile, standing up and dancing to the song. "_Take a little break, little break, from your silencing. There's so much you can take, you can take. I know how bad you need a Roman holiday, Roman holiday. A Roman holiday._"

D then began to rap along with Nicki Minaj in a voice that mirrored Nicki's without missing a word. Everyone was laughing as they watched Lucy singing the chorus and D rapping the verses while she was cooking. Soon everyone was dancing with Lucy as the song changed and the girls sang along because they knew the words. D turned the music up even higher. Laxus and Gajeel just sat in their seats watching the girls in amusement…Correction, Gajeel watched the girls. Laxus only watched D because he was still afraid of being poisoned. Soon enough, the food was ready, and they were sitting around the table ready to eat. D had made onion-filled cheese burgers, with colcannon and steamed broccoli.

"Lunch is served," D declared. "What we have is onion-filled cheeseburgers, colcannon and broccoli. Dessert is strawberry cheesecake. Enjoy."

"What's colcannon?" Levy asked. "Is it the mashed potatoes?"

"I believe the dictionary defines colcannon as: 'an Irish dish made of cabbage and potatoes that are boiled and mashed together then served with butter or cream'," Lucy answered. Everyone looked at Lucy in shock, whereas D looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You _memorized_ it?" she asked. Lucy blushed and looked down.

"Well you told me to look it up…" she defended weakly.

"That's because you kept asking me even though I had already told you before," D replied.

"So it's just potatoes and cabbage?" Levy asked trying to change the subject.

"_No_," D answered. "It has potatoes, cabbage, butter, sour cream, green onions, and garlic. Now stop questioning me and _eat_." Everyone nodded and grabbed their burgers. Lucy watched excitedly while D simply raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Laxus and Gajeel's eyes went wide and they stared at the burger in their hands like they couldn't comprehend how it got there. Levy's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh my God," she said quickly. Erza stared at her burger for a moment before speaking.

"Unbelievable," was the only word she could think to say.

"You weren't exaggerating, Lucy," Mira commented with a smile. D smirked and began eating her own food. Lucy nodded with a giant grin on her face.

"I know right?" she asked. "Isn't it amazing?"

"As much as I love the compliments," D cut in, "are you going to sit there and _stare_ at the food, or do you actually plan on _eating_ it?" Everyone started eating again. A few unidentified people were actually _moaning_. D was the first to finish. "Who wants more?" she asked standing up. Everyone raised their hands. In the end, Gajeel, Laxus, and Erza had eaten 3 burgers each, D and Mira had had two, while Lucy and Levy each had one. As for dessert, everyone except D had a slice and Erza ate the rest. There were quite a few uncooked burgers left and D put them and the rest of the left overs in the fridge.

"Whew!" Lucy said patting her stomach. "We still have 2 hours; time to work off the meal!" She jumped up and ran into the living room. D followed after her while Mira washed the dishes. (She doesn't understand why, but the white-haired girl refused to take no for an answer.) The others followed them into the living room just as D walked over to the couch in front of the T.V. with her hands in her pockets. She stared at it for a moment.

"This'll be in the way," she concluded calmly lifting her foot putting it against the armrest and proceeding to push/kick the couch into the wall. She did the same thing with the chairs while Laxus and Levy stared in shock. (Gajeel, Mira and Erza had witnessed her strength already in their 1st period and weren't surprised.) Erza noticed that Lucy was trying, and _failing_ to set up a gaming system. (She couldn't see which because Lucy was in the way.)

"Do you need some help Lucy?" she asked. Lucy turned to her helplessly holding up the cords to an X-box connect, Wii, and Play Station. She had them all mixed up and was tangling the cords. D saw this and instantly got upset at the mess.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" D demanded. Lucy cringed and looked at her cousin.

"I wanted to try and set it up for once," Lucy answered with a nervous smile.

"Then how about starting with _asking_ me how you do that?" D suggested with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "_that_ would have been a good idea." D sighed again and walked over to her.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" she asked. "You've got 3 different gaming systems here. Stop that! You're tangling up the cords!" Eventually, D managed to untangle all the cords and show Lucy the proper way to set up the Wii system. Gajeel, Laxus, Levy, Erza, and Mira, who had come out of the kitchen by then, each made their own Mii. (D didn't want them messing up Lucy's account, let alone _hers_.) They played multiple games then D got bored and started watching parody videos on her Galaxy. Laxus watched them with her while the other's kept playing. One hour later, the furniture was back where it belonged, and it seemed D and Laxus had called a temporary truce. When it was time for the group to go their separate ways, D and Laxus fist bumped. (D and Lucy were going to their class early, and the others were going to meet their friends.)

"See you later, grandson," D said. Laxus chuckled.

"See ya, D," he said. D and Lucy walked off as Lucy yelled:

"Call people by their names woman!" D rolled her eyes.

"Hey, grandson," D called when they were almost out of earshot, catching the additional attention of the students around them, "The Key of Awesome!" Laxus laughed as he continued walking. D smirked as she and Lucy entered the main building.

"What did she say?" Levy asked. "Was it the key, Ducky, Donkey, of awesome?" Laughing, Laxus simply waved his hand dismissively as they continued walking.

"What did you mean by that?" Lucy asked D, who merely chuckled.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she answered.

* * *

"_Lucy_," D whined, "why, oh _why_, out of _everything_ you could have chosen did you pick dance?" Lucy was currently stretching in the dance studio after having changed into sweats, while D leaned against the wall in her uniform whining with her hands in her pockets. They were the only ones there.

"What are you complaining about? You love dance," Lucy asked.

"I love _dancing_," D corrected. "I don't like _dance classes_. They're too easy and _seriously_ bore me."

"Is that so?" a voice called from the door. They turned and saw who they presumed to be the dance teacher, Laki, standing in the doorway. "Then I guess I should warn you now. This isn't a normal class. All the dances we do, I learned from videos I got off a certain website. Most of these dances are hard-core and _extremely_ difficult." Two girls entered then. "Ah! Ultear, Meredy, perfect timing," Laki said with a smile. "Would you be so kind as to demonstrate what kind of dances we do in this class?" Meredy looked at Ultear.

"Sure," Ultear decided. Meredy nodded.

"Okay then, how about 'Jai Ho' the Pussycat Dolls version?" Laki offered. The girls nodded. The music started and the girls danced beautifully. During the chorus, realization hit Lucy like a brick.

"Hey D," she whispered, "isn't that-" she trailed off.

"Yep," D answered, "and they're doing it _wrong_." Lucy fell silent after that and the two girls watched in silence. Once the dance was finished, Laki turned to them with a smile.

"What do you think?" she asked. Ultear and Meredy looked at them expectantly.

"It was great," Lucy commented with after a slight pause. "Your moments were beautiful." Ultear and Meredy grinned. Laki gave the pair a proud smile.

"What about you?" she asked D.

"I take back what I said," D began earning her a victorious grin from Laki. "This class won't bore me." She paused and Laki seemed to be _extremely_ excited. The woman was about to say something when D spoke again. "No, it won't bore me. I think it'll be entertaining to watch you mess up while trying to do _my_ dances. That is, if it doesn't piss me off," D concluded with a grin. At the end of this, Lucy once again found herself shouting her cousin's name in reprimand.

"_Your_ dance, you say?" Laki asked at the same time Meredy shouted:

"What do you mean 'mess up'? We _didn't_ mess up! We did it exactly as the girl taught it in the video!" and Ultear whispered:

"_D_?" questioningly.

"Yes, my name is D, and I'm the one who choreographed the dance. When I said 'mess up', I only meant you did it wrong," D replied calmly, finally stepping away from the wall. Lucy sighed and looked down with her hand over her eyes.

_Here we go_, she thought.

"First of all, this dance should be done by a minimum of three people, and go up in odd numbers from there. Second, do your pose for 'Jai Ho'," D demanded looking at Ultear. The girl didn't say anything and moved so she was facing the mirror, standing straight up, right hand above her head, left at her stomach, and her legs apart leaning her weight on her left leg. "This is wrong," D stated gesturing to Ultear's entire position. "Your hand shouldn't be up like that." D walked over and lightly bent Ultear's right arm down into a curve out to the side, her elbow was bent level with her eyes, and her hand was above her head lined up with her right eye. "Your last three fingers should be together with your middle finger touching your thumb." D moved Ultear's hand the way she described. "Your index points up. Your right hand is always equal with your right eye." D looked at Ultear's legs. "Shift your weight to your right leg." Ultear shifted. "Bring your legs together. Lift you heels 3 inches off the ground. Turn your body slightly right, but keep facing forward. Bring your left leg forward and shift out your hip." Ultear did as D told her without hesitation. "Finally, your left hand should be on your hip, not in the middle of your stomach." Ultear moved. D adjusted her fingers so her last three fingers were together, thumb touching the middle finger, index following the other fingers' curve without touching the middle finger, and all of her fingers pointing upwards. "_That's_ the position you should be in if you do it right." Ultear tried out the pose on her own, and then mirrored it with her left hand above her head this time. Once satisfied, she turned to D.

"So _you're_ D?" she asked. "_You're _the one who made the website?" D nodded.

"So it really is you!" Laki shouted. D's head snapped in her direction. Lucy, who had been watching in silence along with Meredy, smirked as her cousin was suddenly being fondled over by the ecstatic dance teacher. "I simply _love_ your site. The music teacher, Lyra, is the one who showed it to me. I wonder…did you choreograph all of the dances on the site?" D nodded.

"Pretty much," she replied. "They're a few that the _other_ ones made." Laki nodded as Lucy watched the scene in amusement; Meredy, in curiosity.

"Does the money really go to charity?" Ultear asked joining the conversation. D glanced at her before making her way back to her spot against the wall next to Lucy, who was still sitting on the floor, as she answered the question.

"80% of the money goes to charity, 10% goes to funding, 5% goes to taking care of those annoying people that follow me around and work on the website for free, and the remaining 5% goes to me. Even though it's just 5%, I still make a _lot_ of money." Ultear nodded in understanding. "Now then, I would appreciate it if you'd tell me exactly _how_ many people you told about my site and their names." She turned to Lucy. "You know I'm not good with names, so remember them for me." Lucy sighed and nodded.

"You should really work on that," Lucy commented.

"I _am_. It's just that I'm not making much progress, so I need someone else to remember for me," D explained. Only those who really knew her could tell she was actually complaining, angry at herself for not being able to remember on her own. To everyone else, it sounded like she was just making excuses. Lucy gave D a look full of pity. As amazing as the girl was, she could _not_, for the life of her, remember names. Be it the names of people, places, or things, D's brain simply _refused_ to remember them. It was an eternal war between D and her memory, a war that D was _losing_.

"Let's see," Laki thought out loud, "_all_ the students in this class. This is the only dance class I have."

"Their names, grades, and parent's occupation please," D demanded. Lucy sighed, but remained silent as she prepared to absorb the information they were about to receive.

_At least she said 'please'_, she thought.

"Ultear, grade 12, daughter of Ul's Ice Sculpture Emporium," Ultear introduced herself. D nodded at her.

"Meredy, grade 9, adopted by Ultear," Meredy said following Ultear's lead and introducing herself. D raised an eyebrow at this but remained silent. She gave Lucy a look before turning to Laki. Lucy followed her cousin's silent command and turned to Laki listening for the rest of the names.

"Cana, grade 11, daughter of the Alberona Card Company and Clive Demolition. Wendy, grade 9, only daughter of Sky Dragon Airways. Then there's Evergreen, grade 12, daughter of Fairy Inc.," Laki listed. After listening to a few more students, she said a name that surprised the two girls. "Levy, grade 11, daughter of the Garden Book Company."

_Levy-chan?_ Lucy wondered.

_Shortness huh?_ D thought. Laki continued listing names.

"Finally, there's Lisanna, grade 11, 2nd daughter, 3rd child of Strauss Inc. You could say she's a little…_obsessed_ with your site," Laki warned.

"Did you get all that, Lucy?" D asked. Lucy nodded. D turned back to Laki. "That last one…could you point her out to me when class starts?"

"I think Lisanna is helping Mirajane with something Erza asked her to do. Levy as well," Meredy suddenly spoke up.

"Mirajane is Lisanna's big sister, and Erza is the Student Council President," Ultear elaborated.

_Erza and Mira?_ Lucy thought.

"Okay then," D turned her attention to Laki, "onto more important matters. Will you give me permission to use this studio whenever I want before, during, and after school?"

"Gladly!" Laki exclaimed.

"You can watch if you stay quiet," D added. Laki seemed excited at this. "Well then, Miss Teacher Lady, (I call my teacher's that _all_ the time, the male's get called Mr. Teacher Person) I believe lunch is about to end." Just then, almost as though it had heard her, the bell officially ending lunch and starting the period rang. Ultear, Meredy, Laki, and Lucy got ready for class while D slowly made her way to the corner of the room, realizing there was a chair there, and sat down. (Their classmates are changing in the locker room.)

Soon, students started to come into the classroom. When they did, Laki, Ultear, Meredy and Lucy were warming up. A song D didn't recognize came on. It had no words, but it _did_ have a strong beat. D leaned back and watched as they began to warm up. She looked at her watch and sighed.

_This is going to be a **long** 30 minutes_, she thought.

* * *

"Okay class!" Laki shouted when there were 5 minutes left and everyone had built up a decent sweat. "Before you go to Gym, they're two new students, one of whom is someone you've all been _dying_ to meet." Everyone started whispering to each other, trying to see who she was talking about. "The first one, I think you've all noticed by now, is Lucy standing over there." (Lucy introduced herself while they were setting up.) Lucy waved. Some of the students waved back. "Now, the one you've all wanted to meet is her cousin." Laki looked around the room to locate D, who was still in the corner, but was listening to music and not paying attention. Lucy walked over to her cousin, waved her hand in front of the girl's face to get her attention and, when they girl looked up, pointed at her ear. D took out a headphone and walked over to the class. "Ah!" Laki exclaimed finally seeing her. The class followed her gaze and saw D. A few gasped in recognition. "I'm sure some of you recognize her. This is D, creator of the charitable website we all _love_, and choreographer of almost _all_ the dances on that website." All the girls and the **one** boy gasped.

"Out of curiosity," D began, "how many of you have access to my site?" Everyone raised their hands. "How many of you have your _own_ membership?" All hands stayed up. "How many have advanced memberships?" 3 hands went down. "Premium?" Half of the hands are now down. "Gold?" A fourth of the remaining hands went down. "Platinum?" Three hands remained. "Diamond?" All hands were down. "So I'm guessing there were no Exclusive members?" D chuckled a little. (On D's website, you can't see anything on it until you have a membership and each membership level allows you to see more material. This is so the website stays relatively secret. The Exclusive members can see everything the website has to offer. The website itself will be explained more in future chapters when it becomes important. For now it's just being used to help D make connections at the school.)

"I think Lisanna-san has an Exclusive membership," Wendy, a little girl with long blue hair tied up behind her head, answered. D raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she mused with a smirk.

"Like I said before," Laki cut in, "Lisanna is a _little_ obsessed. I'm amazed she was able to keep the silence policy with how much she talks about it with those who know." The class murmured their agreement.

"She's hasn't even told Mirajane, and she tells her sister _everything_," Cana, a girl who has long brown hair and reeks of alcohol, added.

"Ladies, it's time for gym," a male voice called from the doorway. The girls turned and some squealed:

"Loki-sama!" and "Loki-sensei!"

"Loki," a familiar male voice called, "I thought I told you to make sure the students in the weight room put the equipment away properly while _I_ got the dance class." D watched the door in interest as La'har stepped into view. "Not to mention, I asked you to set up the gym for class today."

"Mr. La'har?!" Lucy nearly shouted in shock. La'har's head snapped in her direction. D smacked Lucy upside the head as lightly as she could. It still almost knocked Lucy over though. "Why is the head of security in charge of _gym class_?" she whispered holding the back of her head. D simply gave the girl a dangerous smile and said:

"Well, you're about to find out."

"You know?!" Lucy hissed in irritation. D's face lit up in evil glee.

"I have a guess," she stated before turning back to La'har, who had finally located the source of the outburst and was looking at them, with a smirk. La'har paled when he saw D. "From the look on his face, I think I'm right." The dance class students were ushered into the gym.

* * *

"Okay class," La'har said as he walked back and forth in front of the students, "for today's gym/self-defense class we will learn the flip. Now the flip is not about strength. It's about-" La'har was cut off when 11 students ran into the room. It was Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, a girl they assumed to be her sister, a big male student with spiky white hair, a boy with black hair, a girl with blue hair, a boy with blue hair and a read tattoo going down his face, and a boy with pink hair. Lucy blinked.

_**Pink** hair…on a boy…now **that's** interesting_, she thought. She blinked again. _And what's with the scarf?_

"Sorry we're late," Erza apologized, "we had to finish setting up something." La'har nodded. Erza and company joined the group.

"Now then," La'har continued, "as I was saying, the flip is not about strength. It's about using your opponents force against them. Is there a volunteer who would like to demonstrate?"

"I would!" D shouted raising her hand.

"Wha-" Lucy's protest was cut short as D moved to the front of the class. (They had been standing in the back. _Shocker_.) Erza, noticing Lucy, took D's place.

"What's she doing?" she hissed to Lucy. "Has she had some kind of training?"

"No training, but she's a good fighter. As for what she's doing…let's just say I don't think D likes Mr. La'har very much, and leave it at that," Lucy answered. She saw the smirk on D's face and looked down using one hand to block D and La'har from her sight. "Oh, I can't watch this." D and La'har were standing apart from each other.

"Alright then," La'har said. "Thank you for volunteering. Now, I'm going to come at you and I want you to use the momentum of my attack to flip me." D nodded. Oh, she was _so_ going to enjoy this. Lucy looked up and peaked through her fingers. La'har took a deep breath before dramatically charging at D with his fist raised. D simply grabbed his fist with one arm and flipped him sideways so he landed on his back. La'har had the wind knocked out of him. D knelt beside his head.

"Was that okay?" she asked with an amused look on her face. La'har still unable to speak simply nodded. D smirked and, surprisingly, helped him up. La'har moved behind her.

"This is a more common flip," he announced wrapping his arm around D's neck. "Do this slowly, step by step, so they can see how to do it properly," he whispered so only D could hear. She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. D used both of her hands to grab his arm, before stomping _unnecessarily hard_ on his foot causing his grip to loosen. She then pulled his arm away from her neck, ducked under it and flipped him in one smooth movement so La'har, once again, landed on his back on the mat. He was _once again_ winded. La'har lied there as he tried to catch his breath. D keeled by his head again.

"Was that slow enough for you?" she asked. La'har took a deep breath before standing up.

"Now did everyone understand the second flip?" he asked dusting himself off. The entire class nodded. "Alright, get in pairs and spar for the rest of the period. Loki, make sure they all do the flip at least once. You," he said pointing at D, "may I speak with you for a moment?" D raised an eyebrow, but followed him to the gym office nonetheless. Lucy watched worriedly until she was interrupted by, who she assumed to be, Lisanna.

"You're Lucy, right?" she asked.

"That's me," Lucy answered. "I'm guessing you're Lisanna?"

"Yes," Lisanna confirmed before tilting her head to the side in confusion, "but how do you know me?" Lucy chuckled.

"I heard you're obsessed with my cousin's site and that you're Mirajane's sister," Lucy explained with a smile jerking her head in D's direction when she said 'my cousin'. "You look alike." Lisanna blushed before her eyes got wide when she realized what Lucy just said. She snapped her gaze in D's direction.

"Ladies!" Loki suddenly called out. "Get to work." Lucy looked around and saw that everyone was sparring except for them.

"I guess you're my sparring partner?" Lucy asked yanking Lisanna out of her own little world.

"Huh?" she asked turning to Lucy. She looked around. "Oh. Yeah, let's spar."

* * *

When D and La'har reached the gym office, La'har sat down at the desk, while D shut the door and leaned against the wall. There was silence as D stood there, waiting.

"I don't understand," La'har suddenly said. D blinked.

"Understand what?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"You asked me to follow you," D stated with a smirk. La'har gave her a pointed look.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he stated. D sighed.

"I believe Makarov already explained that," D answered.

"Yes, he said you were 'A student, who has already graduated college and is only here to be around people her age and _protect_ her cousin.' He also said you had a higher education than he did," La'har confirmed.

"Wow. Word for word. Well, there you have it," D said stepping away from her position against the wall. "Now if you don't mind. I need to get back to class." She started for the door.

"He said you're here to 'protect' your cousin," La'har said. D froze with her hand on the knob. "You're extremely cautious about security, won't allow Lucy to be alone, and don't allow yourself to get emotionally attached to people. What, or _who_, are you protecting her from? As the head of security for this school, I need to know what I'm guarding against to be able to _best_ prevent danger. I don't want the students in danger, so please, I beg of you, **tell me!**" D could tell La'har was sincere. The girl looked back and saw desperation on La'har's face and fear in his eyes. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. La'har," D apologized (If Lucy was there she would be thinking: Gasp! She not only apologized, but called him by his name?! The world must be ending!), "but I don't know you. I don't know the people you'll tell even _part_ of the story to just to get them to cooperate. I don't know what measures you'll take. I don't know if you'll panic. Therefore, I can't tell you right now. However, I _will_ tell you this. The main thing you should be afraid of is someone discovering Lucy is here. _That_ information _cannot_ escape. If it does, nothing you do can protect this school from the _hell_ that will ensue, and Lucy and I will be forced to leave. People's _lives_ depend on us staying a secret. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you for now." With that, D exited the room leaving La'har to think about what was just said. You could practically see and _hear_ the gears turning in La'har's head.

_The main thing you should be afraid of is someone discovering Lucy is here. If it does, nothing you do can protect this school…_ _People's **lives** depend on us staying a secret…_ After replaying D's words in his head, La'har finally understood the hidden message that D had given him. To wrap it up, basically what she had said was if a certain _someone_, not that he knows who that someone is, was to find out Lucy was in this school, then that _someone_ would attack the school to get to her and nothing he could do could stop it. It was also apparent that in this _attack_ innocent people might be killed. La'har got out of his seat and grabbed the maps that displayed the location of every security measure they had in the school and various measuring and marking tools before exiting the office prepared to call D back over.

"I'm guessing you're planning on taking my advice seriously now?" D asked causing La'har to jump. She had been leaning on the wall to the left of the door-frame waiting for him to put the pieces together. La'har nodded. D nodded in approval. "Good." She glanced at the class, just in time to see Lucy get kicked in the stomach by her sparring partner and fall over in pain, before smirking in amusement, most likely at her cousin's expense, and gesturing to the wood floor. "We've got ten minutes. Let's get started."

* * *

_What are they doing?_ Erza wondered as she watched La'har spreading papers that looked suspiciously like maps on the floor. Mira, her sparring partner, noticed her unease. They were both in an offensive position. Mira dropped her guard and tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"What's the matter, Erza?" she asked. Erza glanced at her before dropping her stance as well.

"What do you suppose they're doing?" she asked. Mira followed her line of sight and saw D and La'har sitting on the floor while D pointed at spots on a large piece of paper. From the way it rolled up on the sides, Mira supposed it was a map.

"Looking at a map?" Mira suggested. Erza nodded.

"That's what I thought," she explained, "but the only maps in that office are of the school's security systems." Mira gave her a confused look.

"Why would La'har show those to a student?" she questioned in bewilderment.

"That's what I'd like to know," Erza stated. They both turned back to D and La'har.

* * *

"That's all I can do right now," D stated. "I'll finish later." La'har nodded.

"Why don't you take them with you?" La'har suggested. "You can finish when you have time." D nodded. She glanced at Lucy before turning back to La'har.

"I'll be right back," she said before running for the locker room and grabbing both her and Lucy's things, including Lucy's uniform. _She can change in the bathroom or something_, she reasoned in her mind. La'har had all of the maps and equipment ready to be packed up. "I should be done by tomorrow." La'har nodded and began packing the maps into D's _practically empty_ bag.

"Be careful. Don't let anyone see these," La'har said. "I know you don't need _me_ to tell you. I just thought I should say something." D nodded.

"No one will see them…_except_ maybe Lucy," D managed to answer only sounding _slightly_ irritated.

* * *

Erza and Mirajane were shocked. Was La'har _giving_ D the maps for the school's security system? This was unprecedented. Class was unofficially over and while the other students went to go change, Erza and Mira were frozen in place while staring at D and La'har.

"Ladies!" Loki called. "You should go change. The bell's going to ring." Erza and Mira snapped out of their shocked states and went to the locker room to change and think about what they just witnessed.

* * *

Lucy walked over to D and La'har once Lisanna had gone into the locker room. La'har had just finished packing, what Lucy assumed to be, maps with all the information on this schools security, and the tools needed to make changes to the plans in D's bag, when she finally reached them. D stood up and handed Lucy her stuff.

"Let's go," was all she said before walking off towards their next class. They stopped at a bathroom so Lucy could change. The bell rang after the door shut when she came out. D, once again, led the way to the classroom. Soon enough they arrived at the music room. From what they could see from the hallway, it had instruments everywhere, and there seemed to be seven sound booths. They were each equipped like a professionals. There were two in each wall with a single big one at the front of the room. (You could see into it through the window in the hallway.)

"Music," Lucy stated.

"I heard that the dance, music, and drama classes mostly have all the same students because they all work together," D informed.

"Welcome!" a cheery, childish voice called out. "You must be the new students. I'm Lyra!" D and Lucy looked at the childlike woman. (She looks like she does in the anime.)

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lyra," Lucy greeted her. "I'm Lucy and this is D."

"The dance teacher told me you're a fan of my site," D added. Lyra squealed.

"So it _is_ you!" she shouted. Lucy recoiled. "When-I-heard-your-name,-I-totally-thought-it-was- you-I-mean-how-many-people-actually-have-the-name- D-right?" Lyra was speaking at an extremely fast pace and gasped before continuing. "Anyway-I-love-your-site-and-I-read-on-your-bio-wa rning-thing-that-was-put-on-there-that-you're-viol ent-strong-and-very-dangerous-in-the-morning.-So-w hen-Makarov-sent-out-the-warning-about-you-I-immed iately-knew-it-was-you." Lyra gasped and tried to catch her breath. Lucy looked hopelessly confused.

"Huh?" she asked her head dropping a few inches as she did so.

"I'm glad you were able to put that together," D stated. Lucy's head snapped to her cousin, and she looked at the girl like she had grown a second head.

_SHE UNDERSTOOD THAT?!_ Lucy screamed in her mind.

"Do you mind if I use your recording studio whenever I want?" D asked.

"Sure!" Lyra agreed.

"Lucy! D!" Erza called. The two girls turned to the red-head to see both her and the group of people who had been late with her to gym, except Lisanna. "You're in this class too?"

"No," D answered with a straight face. "We're just standing _outside_ the classroom. If we walked through the door, _then_ we'd be _in_ the class." D's expression didn't falter. Gajeel, Laxus, Mira and the pink-haired boy shook as they tried to hold their laughter while Lucy actually had to turn away and bend over to try to smother the sound of her laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Erza grumbled as Lyra moved out of the way and they entered the room. "Why did La'har give you the details on the school's security system?" she suddenly asked. Everyone but D and Lucy froze. D sat in the back of the room with Lucy before answering. D sat leaning back on the chair with her right arm hanging behind the chair, wrist on top of the back of the chair, and the other hand resting on the knee of her left leg which was crossed over the other. Lucy simply leaned back with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed.

"I'm looking for holes in the security system," D stated. When Erza opened her mouth D continued. "I have experience in…_dealing_ with security…Makarov asked me to take a look when I told him about a few holes I spotted when I got here." Everyone looked at D in shock.

"Oh," Erza said. Lucy simply stared at her cousin suspiciously. How D could lie so easily was beyond her understanding.

_Seriously, she said she had experience in "**dealing**" with security? More like experience in **defeating** it for **fun**…_Lucy thought for a moment. _You know…there is something **seriously wrong** with D…she's such a suspicious person…and dangerous…and a little crazy…_

Almost as if she had heard her, D suddenly glared at Lucy from the corner of her eye. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the girl. They continued there silent stare-off. To the others it seemed as though D was still looking at _them_ since she was still facing forward, and that Lucy was simply surprised like them that D was asked to look at the security. (The entire thing lasted only a few seconds after Erza said 'Oh'.)

"You're pretty smart, ain'tcha?" a raven-haired boy asked leaning forward and causing D's attention to turn back to the group. Lucy mentally sighed with relief. She may put up a brave front, but the truth was she was absolutely _terrified_ of her cousin…not that she'd ever admit it. D stared at the boy before responding.

"Maybe…who are you?" she asked. Lucy blinked and looked at the boy who had asked the question and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw him. Erza noticed this and followed Lucy's gaze. She froze with a silent:

"Gah!" _Idiot!_ she thought. _You just had to go and do this **now?!**_

"Oh!" he exclaimed with a nice yet mischievous smirk. "I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster." He stretched out his hand for her to shake. D ignored it and nodded.

"And you're in your underwear, _why_?" she asked. That's right. The boy in front of them was clothed only in a pair of dark blue underwear. (You can guess the reason behind Lucy and Erza's reaction now correct?) Gray looked down and cursed.

"Shit! When'd this happen?!" he shouted before running off, presumably to find his clothes. Everyone watched him go. D raised an eyebrow.

_So he **didn't** know he was missing his clothes?_ she thought, while Lucy simply gave an adorable confused look.

_What just happened?_ she wondered.

Erza sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"_Gray_," she hissed under her breath. _**Great**_, she thought,_ now they'll have a bad impression of the kind of friends we have._ Mira, catching onto Erza's negative state of mind, spoke up.

"Sorry," she apologized. "He has a bad habit of stripping unconsciously." Lucy and D turned their attention back to the people in front of them. There was a moment of silence where the girls just stared at them until Lucy finally gave in and asked:

"_Why?_" Mira froze. She looked up and blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side and striking a thinking pose. Her eyebrows drew together, her right index finger touched her chin, and her right elbow rested in her left hand. D found watching all this _incredibly_ entertaining.

"You know…I have no idea," she finally consented in a thoughtful tone. She pulled her face away from her finger, her arms still in their thinking position, to look at her friends. "Does _anyone_ know really?" she asked.

"It's because he's a pervert!" the pink-haired boy shouted with a snicker. Gajeel and Laxus smirked at the comment. D looked at him. Her eyes immediately glued themselves to his hair. Lucy tried her hardest not to look at it.

"Hello," she greeted him. "I'm Lucy and this is D. Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," the boy introduced himself with a giant, goofy, fang-toothed grin. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Lucy said with a smile.

"Do you have any food?" he suddenly asked. Everyone stared at him. Erza had the sudden urge to smack him.

_That gluttonous __**idiot!**_ she thought. However, before she even got the chance, D suddenly pulled out a giant bag of chips from _God-knows-where_ without breaking her eye-contact with his hair, and held it up with her left hand. (Her right one was still in its original position on the back of the chair. In fact, she didn't even _move_ to get the chips.) Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as they stared at the mysterious chips in shock.

_How the hell does she __**do**__ that?!_ Lucy shouted in her mind.

"Yay!" Natsu shouted in victory before reaching for the chips. D suddenly yanked her hand back. "Hey!" Natsu pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He hid his face in his scarf to, _unsuccessfully_, try and hide his disappointment. "I thought you were gonna give it to me," he grumbled. Lucy giggled at his childishness. Natsu looked at her and blushed in embarrassment. (Almost no one saw it because his head was in his scarf…_Almost_…You guessed it. _D saw that!_) D raised an eyebrow at him, for two _very_ different reasons. A moment of silence passed before D spoke.

"What color do you think your hair is?" she suddenly asked catching everyone off guard. Natsu blinked, his blush disappearing, and pulled his face out of his scarf to look at her. No one had ever asked him that. Usually it was: 'Why did you dye your hair pink?' or 'Why is your hair pink?' There was even the occasional: 'Are you gay or something?' and 'What kind of man would dye his hair pink?' But never, not once, did _anyone_ ask what color _he_ thought his hair was.

"Salmon," he answered. D tossed him the chips. He gladly caught them and immediately ripped the bag open before beginning to shove them into his mouth. D sighed.

"Poor boy," she stated with pure pity in her voice. "Your hair is naturally pink, huh?" Natsu choked and looked at her in disbelief. "You must've gotten teased a lot, huh, Pinky?"

_You mean like you're doing now?_ everyone but D and Natsu thought. Speaking of Natsu, he was flabbergasted. Was she actually _pitying_ him for getting teased about his hair, _while teasing him about his hair_?! Gray, who had conveniently returned, with his clothes **on**, in time to hear D's contradictory statement, started laughing. Erza cleared her throat and launched into the introductions.

"This is Elfman," she began gesturing to the big guy with spiky, white hair. "He's Mirajane's, little brother."

"Man!" the boy (?) shouted. Lucy blinked while D simply watched with a bored expression.

"This is Juvia," Erza continued gesturing to the blue-haired girl.

"Juvia is happy to meet you," Juvia said with a bow.

_Why is she speaking in 3__rd__ person?_ Lucy wondered.

"And this is Jellal," Erza finished placing a hand on the boy with blue hair and the red tattoo down his face's arm with a smile. The boy looked at her and smiled before turning back to D. Erza's face had softened up considerably when she said Jellal's name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jellal greeted with a kind smile.

"Am I correct in assuming you two are dating?" Lucy asked with a smile. Erza blushed and nodded.

"Well this has been nice," D interjected finally speaking up, "but class is about to start. So I suggest finding a seat before all the good ones are taken." D pointed at the empty seats that were currently being filled at an alarming rate for anyone who wanted to sit together in a large group. The group left D and Lucy in order to grab some seats. The seats near D and Lucy had filled to the point that only a few of them could hope to sit next to them. Lucy gave D a 'You-Did-Not-Just-Do-That' look. "What?" D asked innocently with a slight smirk.

"You did that on purpose," Lucy stated.

"What-so-ever could you mean?" D asked with a grin.

"You waited until there weren't enough seats for them to sit next to us before warning them about the seating issue," Lucy accused in a voice that showed she really didn't care that her cousin had done that. D shrugged.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. We'll never know will we?" D stated calmly. Lucy sighed in defeat. She looked at the group that just left them.

"Well…they seemed like interesting people," Lucy commented. "What do you think?"

"They _seem_ like the kind of people who shouldn't come in contact with me when I'm in DTTM mode," D answered, "especially Pinky and Stripper." That reminded Lucy of the conversation she had had with Mira and Erza before they left last night.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Don't talk to her during school if you see her in the morning," Lucy stated suddenly. "She might kill you."_

"_What?!" Mira asked._

"_Explain," Erza demanded._

"_She's not a morning person," Lucy answered. "In fact, she's a __**demon **__in the morning. If you bug her she won't hesitate to hurt you. So if you have any friends that you know have a tendency to bug people, ask a lot of questions, or would do __**anything**__ to annoy her, could you warn them before they meet her? Until at __**least **__10:30 am, do __**not **__bug her. Do you know of anyone that needs to be warned?" Mira and Erza shared a knowing glance._

"_Yeah," Erza stated._

"_Pretty much every one of our friends," Mira answered._

"_Especially Natsu and Gray," Erza finished. "We've got work to do," she stated taking out her phone and speed-walking out the door and down the corridor._

"_Thanks for the meal! See you tomorrow!" Mira shouted running after the red-haired beauty. Lucy closed the door and sighed._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Now that you mention it," Lucy muttered. D looked at her. "Erza and Mira said the same thing when I asked if they knew anyone they needed to warn about your morning…_evilness_." D threw her head back and let out a bark of laughter.

"Then I was dead-on, huh?" she commented with a smirk. Lucy looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so," she said with a laugh before giving D a smirk. D looked at her cousin in curiosity. "Twenty bucks says you'll hit one of them by the end of school tomorrow." D raised an eyebrow.

"Reason?" she asked.

"They annoy you," Lucy answered. D nodded.

"I say fifty and the reason is because I wanna hit something or I just feel like it," D said. "Whichever reason happens _first_ is the winner." Lucy smirked.

"_First_?" she questioned. D looked at her.

"Oh, come on, we both know I'll do _both_ before the end of school tomorrow…we'd _both _win and lose if it wasn't this way," D stated.

"True," Lucy agreed.

"So it's a bet?" D asked. Lucy nodded and they shook hands.

"It's a bet," she agreed. They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. It just seemed funny that no matter what…those boys were going to get hit.

* * *

"What do you suppose is so funny?" Gray asked Natsu, Levy, Mira, Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Elfman, Juvia, and Jellal from their seats near the door.

"Juvia doesn't know," Juvia stated. Everyone else shrugged.

"I'm gonna go sit with Lu-chan," Levy suddenly decided getting up and moving back over to the two girls. Taking a seat next to Lucy, Levy began interrogating the girl about the books in her room and her favorite authors. D ignored the conversation and started watching something on her galaxy. This gained Laxus' attention. When D smirked while trying not to laugh, Laxus stood as well.

"I'm going to sit next to D," he declared before making his way over to the girl. When he was almost there D looked up and said:

"The Key of Awesome!" Laxus smiled and sat next to her pulling the chair as close as he could. D handed him a headphone and moved closer so the headphones wouldn't stretch. They both watched her galaxy, nodding their heads to some inaudible beat and laughing occasionally.

* * *

"What are you watching?" Lucy asked trying to peer over D's shoulder.

"Uh," D said shifting Lucy's attention to her while she turned her Galaxy's screen away so the girl couldn't see it, "don't be getting into my business. Get back to your book talk." D moved her hand in a shooing motion. Laxus reached around her copying the motion before they turned their attention back to the screen. Laxus kept his arm around D to help keep the screen out of sight. Lucy coughed to gain Laxus' attention before quickly raising her eyebrows twice. Laxus rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen, but not before he removed his arm from around D. Lucy laughed and turned back to Levy.

"What was that about, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. The girl had been quietly watching the exchange in curiosity.

"Nothing~," Lucy sang before asking Levy about her favorite mystery author successfully changing the subject.

* * *

"What the hell was _that_?" Gray asked.

"Gray-sama seems to have a lot of interest in those two," Juvia commented. There was an underlying tone of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm just curious because they're new," Gray responded. "Anyway, what do you think that was?"

"Do you think they like each other?" Mira, ever the match-maker, asked.

"They were at each other's throats before lunch," Gajeel reminded her. "D even threatened to poison him."

"But afterwards they seemed to have called a truce," Erza added. "What could have happened to make them act so close?"

"I don't know, but I _did_ see them looking at that thing during lunch as well," Gajeel observed.

"Do you think it has something to do with it? That whatever they're looking at is what made them play nice?" Mira asked.

"Seems like it," Gajeel answered. "Now onto something more important…D…" he trailed off. This gained everyone's attention. There was a moment of silence. "Do you think we can get ourselves invited for dinner at her and Lucy's place?" Everyone nearly fell over in shock, except Mira, who giggled, and Erza, who nodded seriously. "I wanna eat her food again _so bad_."

"Lucy wasn't kidding when she said D 'makes the best food in the world. Period,'" Erza agreed.

"Is it really that good?" Natsu asked in excitement.

"Her strawberry cheesecake made Mira's seem amateur," Erza stated with a nod. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal turned to Mira for conformation. Mira giggled and raised her hands in defeat.

"I can't compete with her," she consented. Their eyes went wide and they turned to D in shock.

"She said it was the first time she made it, but she didn't get any because she served us and Erza _ate it all_," Gajeel all but accused. Erza blushed and looked down. "Levy offered to give hers to D, but she said it was fine and started putting the leftovers away." Gajeel looked up. "Oh, how I would have _loved_ to take those leftovers."

"D said she doesn't like strawberries," Erza muttered defending herself. "She said she'd make me a giant one since I liked it so much," She added with a smile.

"She seems nice," Natsu said with a grin.

"Yes, because threatening to poison someone is something a nice person would do," Gray stated. Natsu's face dropped. They all turned to look at D. As though feeling their gazes, D suddenly looked at them. "She wouldn't _actually_ poison someone right?" As though to answer Gray's question, an evil grin spread itself across D's face sending shivers down the group's spines. D turned back to the screen after Laxus nudged her. They both laughed. "Yep," Gray decided, "she'd poison someone alright. No doubt about it." Everyone nodded.

"Poisoning is _not_ manly!" Elfman suddenly interjected. Everyone had forgotten he was there.

"She's a woman," Mira corrected him.

"Speaking of which, Juvia would like to know why D is wearing the male uniform pants," Juvia wondered aloud.

"Did she not like the girl's uniform," Mira asked.

"My guess is she doesn't want to wear a skirt," Erza answered. Mira thought about it.

"You're probably right," she decided. Everyone nodded. Lisanna ran into the room a second before the bell rang.

"Lisanna!" Mira called. The girl saw her sister and smiled before walking over to her panting for breath.

"Hey Mira-nee," she greeted sitting next to the older white-haired girl.

"What took you so long?" Mira asked.

"You were almost late," Erza scolded her.

"I was looking for D and Lucy," Lisanna answered. "I wanted to ask them something."

"They're over there," Natsu stated pointing at where Lucy was talking to Levy, and D was laughing with Laxus. The look of annoyed disbelief that crossed Lisanna's face was enough to get everyone, even _Erza_, to laugh.

* * *

D and Laxus were watching parodies.

"Okay class! Let's get started!" the overly-excited Lyra called causing the class to fall silent. The video D and Laxus were currently watching made both of their eyes go wide before they burst out laughing. Everyone turned their attention to the pair. D fell sideways off her chair causing Laxus' ear-bud to come out, and Laxus fell forward because they were laughing so hard. The video itself wasn't so funny as to warrant such an extreme reaction, but it had caught them off guard. They couldn't help it. D managed to peal herself off the floor and leaned over her chair while laughing. Laxus braced his hand on his chair as the both of them recovered from their laughing episode. They both were just catching their breath when Lyra, suddenly in teacher-mode, cleared her throat. D and Laxus looked at her.

"Would you two mind sharing what's so funny?" she asked. D and Laxus looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down.

"Well," D began returning to her original posture from when she first sat down, "we were watching parodies. We were currently watching The Key of Awesome #6. It's a parody of Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance. Something in the video caught us off guard and caused us to laugh like that. Do you wanna hear it?" Lyra thought about it for a moment before nodding. D took her headphones out of her Galaxy and turned the volume up so everyone could hear it.

(This is the video:

watch?v=LWxTGJ3TK1U)

_Lady Gaga:_

_Lady Gaga (Gaga)_

_Lord Gaga:_

_And Lord Gaga (Gaga)_

_Lady Gaga_

_Lady Gaga (Gaga)_

_Lord Gaga:_

_And Lord Gaga (Gaga)_

_Lady Gaga:_

_It's the future and everything is weird._

_Check out this guy, he's got a metal beard._

_I give good headache, I'll make you scream._

_Is this reality or just a fever dream?_

_I like to jerk and twitch this is how I dance._

_It's cold in here may I please put on some pants?_

_NOOO!_

_Lord:_

_Chic freak sista fierce work those bitchy gowns_

_Those were just some words that only gay men understand._

_Lord and Lady:_

_Blah, blah, blah hoo, hoo he_

_Everybody look at me._

_Random stuff random stuff_

_Tell me have you had enough?_

_Chorus:_

_If I love you and you love me, then baby how can we go wrong?_

_This chorus doesn't have anything to do with the rest of this song._

_Lord:_

_Completely unrelated_

_Lady Gaga:_

_I'm Lady Gaga_

_Lord Gaga:_

_And I'm Lord Gaga_

_Lord and Lady:_

_Sometimes we like to sing like we are underwater._

_Lord:_

_You think your weird girl, but I'm weirder than you._

_Let me tell of the weird things that I like to do._

_Yesterday I went to church and made out with a nun (Oh!)_

_Then I went up to the roof and stared into the sun. Ouch!_

_Lady:_

_That is pretty weird but I think I got you beat_

_I like to wear a bathing suits made out of raw meat._

_Lord:_

_I put on a tuxedo before I go to bed_

_I send out birthday cards to people who are dead_

_Lady:_

_I like to eat billow pads that's how I got this voice._

_Lord:*whispering*_

_Sometimes I like to cut myself but it's a fashion choice._

_Lord and Lady:_

_If I love you and you love me, then baby how can we go wrong?_

_We're totally making this shit up, as we go along._

_Lord:_

_I might have overdone it._

Everyone was laughing as the video ended, even Lyra.

"If you think that's funny, then you should _see_ the actual video," Laxus commented.

"Well," Lyra said while giggling, "that _was_ funny, but please, pay attention." D nodded and put her Galaxy away. "Now then, let's begin."

After class, as everyone was gathering their things, D grabbed Lucy and basically ran out of the room.

"What's the rush?" Lucy asked. D ducked down a hallway and dragged Lucy into a janitor's closet before any of the other students had a chance to see them.

"I heard them talking about trying to get me to cook for them again," D whispered. "They want to let their friends to taste it since they weren't invited to lunch."

"_And_?" Lucy whispered. D shot her a glare. Lucy visible recoiled.

"Do you realize how many people that would be?" D hissed. "Do you realize all these people have popular stamped all over them? Do you _want_ to call all this attention to us? Do you _want_ to be found?" And for Lucy, that's when it hit her. At a school full of rich kids, the most popular students would be the famous ones…one's that call more attention…_people who end up on __**T.V.**__ and in __**magazines**_…meaning they get _seen_ more often than _anyone else in the school_. Becoming friends with them meant joining their group. Joining their group meant that the probability of her being found and the possibility of putting them all in danger changes from _maybe_ to _definitely_. Lucy didn't want that. "Get it now?" D asked, being able to tell what the girl was thinking by watching her face.

_Seriously, this girl really can't hide __**anything**__. Everything she thinks or feels shows on her face. She __**really**__ needs to fix that_, D thought.

"But what about how you were acting with Laxus?" Lucy asked. D stared at her.

"You _want_ me to cause another scene with him?" D asked incredulously. "You _want_ me to call more attention to myself? Not to mention _you_ since we'll always be together."

_So she was thinking about that and decided to play nice?_ Lucy questioned in her mind.

"Besides, if he overhears his grandfather saying something about us it's easier if we're on his good side," D added.

_That's the real reason_, Lucy thought monotonously. _Finally acting like a business woman, huh?_

"Okay, we have just enough time to run to class without being late," D suddenly said and turned to Lucy with an evil grin, "and I mean _run_." Lucy paled and took a deep breath as D opened the door. D grabbed Lucy's hand and ran like hell down the hallways. Lucy couldn't keep up and was basically dragged while barely managing to stay on her feet. They made it into the theater a second before the bell rang. The theater has a black stage with 1000 or so red velvet seats. D sat in the closest row to the class as she could get without looking like she was sitting _with_ the class. Lucy sat next to her (D sat in the aisle seat.) panting for breath.

"Why do you always sit in the back corner of a classroom?" Lucy managed to ask in a whisper.

"It's a preferable position to be in to observe the entire class," D answered. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry!" a voice called out from the stage. The entire class went quiet. Standing on the stage was a shy-looking woman with pink hair.

"Aries is so hot," a boy near D commented. (In case you were wondering, everyone who isn't a student dresses the same as they normally do unless described otherwise.)

"I'm sorry. Today will be the auditions for our upcoming play, The Phantom of the Opera," Aries continued. "As this is a musical, the casting will revolve heavily on if you can sing. This play will be based off of the movie version we just watched recently. As always, Laki and Lyra will be assisting us. I'm sorry." At this point, the two aforementioned women joined Aries on stage.

"Now then," Lyra started, "would all the females please come to the stage?"

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about this…" D muttered as she and Lucy made their way to the stage. Aries was the first to spot them as they stood in the back of the group of girls huddled on the stage.

"I'm sorry," she called to them. "I'm afraid I don't know you two." She suddenly gasped in realization. "OH! I'm sorry! You must be the new students! I'm sorry!" Lucy giggled lightly. D felt a sense of dread come over her as the other two teachers turned their attention to her and Lucy.

"Yes, we are the new students," Lucy confirmed. "I'm Lucy and she's D."

"Welcome D, Lucy!" Aries greeted them with a kind smile. "I'm sorry!" Lucy gave D a confused look.

"Something _bad_ is about to happen," D grumbled as the dread became heavier.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lucy asked in a whisper. D saw a look of understanding and excitement pass between Lyra and Laki. D sighed and began pitying herself.

"Something tells me you'll figure it out," she whispered back before she looked down and glared at the floor in annoyance and began grumbling to herself. She didn't sound happy.

"Okay, now…the most important role is Christine," Aries began oblivious to the other two teachers silent conversation. "Now, is there anyone who thinks they can play this part correctly?" None of the girls stepped forward. The theater was completely silent.

"You could do it," Lucy whispered gaining the attention of the people around them.

"_Shut. Up_," D hissed ramming her elbow into Lucy's side.

"Oof!" Lucy exclaimed grabbing her side. This grabbed even the teacher's attention. "Why don't you do it? It's not like it'd be hard for you. Besides, isn't it one of your favorite movies? I know you know all the words by heart anyway." D, her eyes wide in shock at Lucy's stupidity and inability to realize other people were listening, stomped on Lucy's foot in anger. Lucy froze and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

A strangled "Ow" was all that managed to come out.

"Really?!" Aries yelled in excitement. D slowly turned her head to the side and gave her cousin an I-Am-Going-To-Kill-You glare.

"Didn't I tell you to _shut up_?" she hissed. Lucy smiled sheepishly before shrinking away and mouthing: _Sorry_. D faced forward again to see Laki, Lyra, and Aries standing directly in front of her. She sighed.

"Do you really know them all by heart?" Laki asked. She was _extremely_ excited.

"What version are you talking about?" D responded with a question of her own. Aries left the room and came back with a black and white movie. D took one look at it before immediately answering Laki's question with a "No." The trio visibly deflated. Lyra opened her mouth to say something, but D beat her to it. "No, I do _not_ want to try and learn this version because I only like the one _I_ have." Lyra sighed in temporary defeat.

"When you say the one you have, do you mean you have a different version of this movie?" Aries asked. D nodded.

"She bought the CD too," Lucy _unnecessarily_ added gaining herself another glare from D. Aries smiled.

"Can you bring them to me?" she asked. Why she suddenly stopped apologizing was beyond even D to comprehend. D looked at her suspiciously.

"_Why_?" she asked her suspicion evident in her voice.

"This," Aries said holding up the movie, "is the only version I've seen. If you say you've seen it and prefer another over it, then your version might be a better choice." D raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to get them _now_?" she asked. Aries eyes lit up.

"Would you?" she asked. D looked at her hopeful expression and sighed.

"Let's go, Lucy," D consented walking towards the end of the stage. "We need to go get the movie and CD." Lucy followed her.

"Why does Lucy have to go with you?" Erza's voice suddenly rang out making Lucy jump.

"Erza? What? Who? When?" Lucy stammered. D chuckled while literally walking directly off the stage. A lot of people gasped when she did that, but when she landed on her feet and kept going like nothing happened they decided she was fine.

"You didn't see them when we came in?" D asked. Lucy blinked and jumped off the stage after her cousin.

"Them?" Lucy asked once she caught up. Both her and D grabbed their stuff.

"The entire group from our last two classes are here, just look around," D explained Lucy looked and saw she was right. "You _really_ need to be more observant, and weren't you listening when I told you the dance/gym, music, and drama classes had the same students because they work together?" D then turned to Erza who was still standing on the stage. "To answer your question, Miss President, she's just making sure I come back instead of running away."

"Then I could-" Erza started but Lucy interrupted her.

"No, you couldn't," Lucy stated. "She'd probably ditch you and hide where you couldn't find her."

"How do you know she won't do the same to you?" Erza asked defensively.

"She has to _live_ with _me_," Lucy answered, "and we're related so she has to deal with me _for the rest of her life_." Lucy then flashed an evil smile she undoubtedly got from being around D. You could see D's eye twitching under her sunglasses.

"She can be extremely _annoying_ when she wants to be," D said. "She also knows everything I _hate_ that she _loves_ and could use against me when she gets mad at me. She could drive me _crazy_." You could hear the venom in D's voice as she said the words. Erza nodded.

"Understood. Now get going. You've wasted enough time talking already," she commanded.

"_And whose fault is that?_ _I believe it's yours, Miss President_," D growled before turning on her heel and heading out the theater. Erza watched Lucy follow her out in shock. No one had ever talked to her like that. _Ever_. Everyone watched Erza nervously, but the red-head was too shocked to move. She didn't know what had shocked her more, that D had spoken to her like that, or that she was right. Lucy had already explained that she had to be with D at all times or else the girl would not go to class and would avoid talking to other people. Erza was angry at herself for not being able to figure it out on her own. Thinking it over, Erza couldn't help but smile.

_At least she didn't call me out on that in front of everyone_, she thought. _Or hit me…_

* * *

"I'm impressed," Lucy commented as she and D walked down the hallway. D glanced at her.

"What's there to be impressed about?" she asked.

"You didn't hit her," Lucy stated. D couldn't argue with her and kept her mouth shut. Lucy snickered as they continued in silence.

"Well, look what we've got here," a cocky voice called out from behind them. "Hey blondie, are you and your boyfriend skippin' class? Why don't you ditch him and come with us?" D froze. "We've got to be better than him."

"They better not be talking to us," D hissed at a volume where Lucy almost didn't hear her. Lucy, trying not to laugh, turned around only to see a guy with spikey blond hair being followed by a guy with black hair coming towards them. (Yes, they're wearing the uniform too.) Lucy snorted trying not to let her laughter escape.

"Sorry D," Lucy said putting a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder. "Looks like they're talking to us." D sighed and turned around just as the boys reached them. The one with black hair stopped and stared at her for a moment.

"Actually," the blond-haired boy corrected-

_Ah, so __**he's**__ the one the cocky voice belonged to_, Lucy thought-,

"I was talking to you, not him." He grabbed Lucy's chin with one hand and used the other to lean on the wall. "I have no interest in the guy," he added. "He can do whatever he wants." Lucy laughed.

"You're just digging yourself a bigger grave, dude," Lucy stated. The boy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked releasing her chin. "Do you think he'll have a problem with it or something?" Sting gestured at D with his thumb. "I can handle him."

"Sting," the other boy called, "she's a girl." Sting turned around in annoyance.

"I _know_ she's a girl, Rouge," he said. "That's why I'm talking to her."

"Not _her_," Rouge corrected pointing at Lucy, "_her_." He pointed at D who had calmly set her stuff down next to the wall and was now cracking her neck. Sting followed Rouge's finger and saw he was pointing at D who was now standing directly beside him. He looked back at Rouge.

_Don't say it. __**Please**__, don't say it_, Lucy begged in her mind.

"He's a girl?" Sting asked pointing at D. D's eye twitched and she kicked Sting directly in the face. He flew back, slammed into the lockers, and D kicked him in the head. Sting fell over and D kicked him in the gut. The boy grabbed his stomach and glared up at D.

"What the-," his question was cut off as D kicked him in-between the eyes. Sting cried out in pain and grabbed his face.

"Let's see," D began in an _extremely_ annoyed voice, "you referred to me as a male- one, two, three, four, five…-_ten_ times." Sting looked at her in disbelief. "So I have to kick you _twenty_ times."

"You're a girl?" he asked. D's eyes widened in rage and she kicked him in the gut again.

"Yes I'm a girl, genius," she declared. D gave Sting a smile that froze the blood in his veins. Lucy and Rouge were currently behind them watching in indifference. (They didn't see D's smile.) "A girl who owes you fifteen more kicks." D lifted her foot and Sting brought his knees up to his chest and covered his head with his hands in an attempt to defend himself. D tilted her head to the side before kicking Sting in his side hard enough to flip him over. Sting grabbed the spot she kicked and gasped while lying on his back. D waited patiently for him to catch his breath and look up at her. When he did, a look of horror crossed his face at D's predatory smile. "_One_," she said and lifted her foot.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Natsu complained. The entire class was currently lounging around doing nothing as they waited for D. The teachers were preparing for the movie. Erza thought for a moment.

"Do you think D ditched Lucy?" she asked. "No, D wouldn't because Lucy would annoy her about it later." Erza answered her own question.

"Maybe she can't find it," Gajeel suggested. "I mean, dude," he nudged Laxus with a smile, "did you _see_ how many movies and video games she had?" Laxus grinned at him.

"Yeah, dude, it was like a freakin' paradise," Laxus agreed. "And they were all action, racing and music games. None of the typical games you'd expect a girl to have."

"Seriously?" Gray joined in excitedly.

"Did she have any of the Dragon Slayer games?" Natsu suddenly asked with an over-excited grin. "I know they're rare, but still, did she?" Gajeel and Laxus shared a look before grinning at him.

"Dude, she had _all_ of them," Gajeel answered.

"Not only that," Laxus added, "but she had _four_ copies of each one. _Four_." Gray's eyes widened and Natsu grinned in excitement.

"No way man," Jellal said joining the conversation. "Four? It's hard enough to get _one_ how'd this chick get _four_?"

"I don't know, but the strangest and coolest part is…she has Dragon Slayer IV, and it doesn't come out until _next week_," Gajeel told them.

"_No __**way**_!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"That's-" Jellal was cut off.

"Ahem!" Erza cleared her throat to stop the boy's fangirling over D's video games and asked, "What was your _point_ Gajeel?"

"Point?" Gajeel repeated. Erza glared at him. "Oh yeah! I was going to say I noticed that D's games and videos aren't organized yet. They were alphabetically sorted about half-way through each and then the games and movies get mixed up. You said they just moved in yesterday right?" Erza nodded. "Well she probably didn't have time to finish sorting because they become mixed up around K."

"Maybe we should go help her?" Mira suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "I wanna see her collection!" Gray smacked him upside the head.

"We're going there to _help_ not ogle _moron_," he stated.

"Thank you _Gray_," Erza said. "I agree. We should go help D and Lucy look for the movie." They started for the doors, the boys a decent distance behind the girls. (This would be everyone who was late for gym except Lisanna and Elfman who were helping the teachers set up for the movie.)

"We _are_ going to look at her games right?" Natsu whispered.

"Yeah, but don't tell _Erza_ that," Gray hissed. "We don't want her to make ups stay behind right?" All the boys nodded.

"Hurry up guys or we'll leave you behind," Mira called. The boys ran to catch up.

* * *

Erza's eyes widened. Mira gasped. Levy covered her mouth in shock. Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel glared and Natsu began looking around for enemies. Jellal and Juvia simply stared in shocked silence. There, lying in the hallway covered in bruises, was none other than Sting Eucliffe. The cocky, self-proclaimed king of the school.

"What happened to him?" Juvia asked. Gray bent down and tried to wake him up.

"Oi! Wake up! What happened?" he shouted. He looked back to see Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Mirajane and Laxus all had questionable looks on their faces. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"I think we just discovered what was taking D so long," Mira answered. Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Laxus nodded.

"Seriously?" Gray asked. Just then, Sting groaned. Gray turned his attention back to him. "Oi! What happened?" Sting opened his eyes and looked around.

"What do you want fairies?" he asked sitting up. He winced.

"What happened to you?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Natsu-san," Sting answered.

"You were lying unconscious on the floor," Jellal interjected. "If something like that happens, it'll concern us."

"Just answer the question," Erza demanded. Sting sighed.

"I was trying to hit on this blond chick that was walking down the hallway with this dude," Sting explained. "At least, I _thought_ it was a dude since he was wearing the male uniform, but it turns out it was a chick. She got pissed because I called her a dude and started kicking me. She said I referred to her as a male ten times and kicked me twenty times." Erza sighed.

"I figured as much," she said. Sting's eyebrow twitched.

"Then why'd you make me explain?!" he growled.

"Just in case I was wrong," she answered. "Also, I was pretty sure it was D who beat you up, but I didn't know _why_."

"How long were you unconscious?" Gajeel suddenly asked him.

"How would I know?" Sting shot back. Gajeel glared at him.

"Okay then, how long did it take her to _make you_ unconscious?" he tried again.

"Why does that matter?" Natsu asked. Gajeel looked at him.

"D's been gone pretty long. Just because she stopped to deal with this one doesn't mean she's not having trouble finding the movie," he explained like it was obvious.

"_Oh_," Natsu said. "How long _did_ it take her?" he then asked Sting.

"Like 5 minutes," he grumbled, "and that's only because she kept waiting for me to recover before kicking me again." He suddenly froze and began looking around. "Where's Rouge?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia did not see him when Juvia got here," Juvia answered.

"Was Rouge with you?" Levy asked. Sting gave her an annoyed look.

"No, I'm asking where he is because he _wasn't_ with me," Sting answered sarcastically.

"Watch it," Gajeel warned him.

"Maybe he left with D," Laxus suggested.

"Why would he do that?" Sting asked clearly annoyed. Laxus looked at him.

"Do _you_ understand why he does things?" he asked. Sting kept his mouth shut.

"Well, let's get to D's room to look at video games!" Natsu shouted. Gray and Gajeel punched him in the back of the head. "I mean to look for the movie and Rouge!"

"Idiot," Laxus muttered.

* * *

"Where in the hell is it?!" Lucy yelled looking through the glass cases in the rec-room. D was currently sitting in the living-room next to Rouge, who was eating, thinking. "Would you at least _look_?" Rouge looked at the door in interest.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" he asked.

"I'm trying to remember if I have more than one copy of the movie," D explained.

"Is that important," Rouge asked while eating the burger D had given him.

"If I have more than one it's in the case in the rec-room," D explained. "If I don't it's in my room."

"Oh," Rouge said and kept eating. When D had finished _punishing_ (as she called it) Sting. She had asked Rouge to help her find the movie and in return she'd feed him. Rouge was both hungry and curious about D so he agreed. They just left Sting there. D said he shouldn't have passed out; otherwise she would have fed him too.

"I remember that I originally bought one," D thought aloud. "I don't think I bought another one."

"So it's in your room," Rouge concluded before stuffing the last of the food in his mouth. D nodded and went in her room to find it. When she came back out, she was grumbling about being stupid and how she found it on top of her DVD player because she had been planning on watching it. "You are one strange girl," Rouge commented.

"Thank you," D said with a grin. "Now go wash your hands before you get grease on my shit." Rouge nodded before heading for the bathroom, and D took the dishes. A few minutes later she remembered Lucy and shouted. "Found it!"

"Where was it?" Lucy asked coming out of the rec-room as Rouge came out of the bathroom.

"In her room," Rouge answered her, "apparently she only has one copy so she keeps it in her room." D came out of the kitchen then. She picked up her bag and headed for the door. Lucy and Rouge followed.

"Hey, what class are you supposed to be in right now?" she asked Rouge as she opened the door.

"Drama," he answered. Lucy's jaw dropped. D smiled.

"So are we. Can you sing?" she asked. Rouge didn't answer as they kept walking leaving Lucy to lock the door and follow in silence as they headed for the stairs. "Okay, just go _ah_," D tried again singing the word 'ah'. Rouge blinked.

"You've got a pretty voice," he commented.

"Thank you. Now stop stalling and sing," D replied. Rouge sighed before taking a deep breath and singing:

"_Ah~_." Lucy's jaw dropped. D smirked.

"Oh, so the boy _can_ sing," she commented. "I'm going to recommend they make you the phantom." Rouge's head snapped in her direction. D ignored it and kept walking.

"I don't want to," Rouge rejected. "I usually skip class anyway."

"I'll feed you every time you come to class," D stated.

"Deal," Rouge agreed. Lucy looked at them in disbelief.

"That easy?" she asked. Rouge and D ignored her.

* * *

"So, do you think D would even let us play her games?" Jellal asked. The boys had been talking non-stop about video games since they left Sting so he could go to the Nurses office to make sure there wasn't any serious damage. They were close to the exit of the building.

"Don't ask that!" Gray demanded. "We've been avoiding that subject because we don't want to think about what it would be like if she said 'no'!"

"From what I've gained from being around D, I think her saying no is a high possibility," Laxus stated.

"Don't say it! Don't say it! I don't wanna hear it!" Natsu shouted covering his ears.

"And what's it you don't want to hear me say no to?" a voice suddenly rang out in front of them. D, Rouge, and Lucy were walking towards them. D raised an eyebrow. "Why are you guys in the hall anyway?"

"We thought you might have been having trouble trying to find the movie and that was why you were taking so long, so we came to help you look," Erza answered matter-of-factly.

"It takes this many people to find a movie?" Lucy asked.

"By the way, we ran into Sting on our way here," Gajeel said. "Rouge, why'd you leave him like that? Isn't he your friend?" Rouge pointed at D.

"She said she'd feed me if I helped her find the movie," Rouge explained. "That seemed more important to me at the time. Besides, I'm sure he's fine." Everyone (except D) stared in shock as D and Rouge kept walking towards the theater.

* * *

Everyone was currently making their way back to the theater. D and Rouge were leading the group as they talked about the movie. Apparently, it was one of Rouge's favorites as well.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly called. D looked and saw Sting approaching them.

"Yo!" D greeted him. Sting froze. D didn't sound even remotely hostile towards him. She even sounded friendly. "What class are you supposed to be in right now?" she suddenly asked. Sting watched her suspiciously.

"Drama, why?" he answered. D grinned.

"Great. You can come with us!" she decided.

"No way!" Sting refused. "I don't even need that class to graduate!" D gave him a sadistic smile.

"I don't even need to be _in_ school because I _already_ graduated and yet I'm still going. So you're going too," she declared.

_Ah, so it's an 'If I have to suffer so do you' thing_, Lucy thought. Sting sighed in defeat and they all headed to the theater together.

* * *

"Oh my," Aries exclaimed. "I'm sorry. It seems Sting and Rouge have decided to come to class today, how splendid." D chuckled and handed Aries the CD and movie. "Okay then. Everyone take a seat." D, surprisingly, went to sit in middle of the front row. As she lifted the left arm rest, Rouge sat down in the seat to her right. D raised an eyebrow at him. Lucy sat on Rouge's other side.

"If you sit there, I'm going to use your shoulder as a pillow," D stated.

"I don't mind," Rouge answered. D lifted the arm rest separating them and took out a blanket. Just as she was about to put her foot on the chair to her left, Sting sat in it.

"Why did you sit there?" D asked. "That's my foot rest." Sting smirked.

"Too bad," he said. D stared at him. "What?"

"I'm using that spot as my foot rest whether you're sitting there or not," D decided putting her feet on Sting's lap and covering herself with the blanket. Sting, being stubborn and refusing to give in and just _move_, stayed where he was in defiance and simply pulled the blanket so it covered him too. D rested her head on Rouge's shoulder as the lights dimmed. Rouge looked at her.

"Do you-" D cut him off answering his question before he even finished asking it.

"There's another blanket in my bag and put the lunch bag on your lap so I can eat. I'll share with you since it'd be in your lap, but don't eat it all," she commanded. Rouge nodded, grabbed the second blanket out of her bag (D had to lift her head), wrapped it around himself and put the lunch bag on his lap. D snuggled her head on Rouge's shoulder as the projector turned on. Rouge opened the bag and saw that D had put four sodas and a bunch of candy inside. D grabbed one of the sodas and held it out to Lucy who gladly took it. She gave one to Sting before taking her own. Rouge didn't need to ask to know the last one was for him and he took it.

"Do you wanna make a bet?" he suddenly asked D as the screen showed that the disc was loading.

"What kind of bet?" D asked.

"I bet you I know all of the Phantom's lines," he said. D laughed.

"I know everyone's lines, but I'll go with Christine," she said. "What are we betting?"

"If I don't mess up, you have to let me come to your dorm room whenever I want and feed me when I do," he said. D looked at him.

"Not whenever you want, but when I'm _there_ and if it's before 10:30 pm," D amended. Rouge nodded. "And if _I_ don't mess up you have to play the Phantom," she added. Sting smiled.

"Can I join?" he asked. D raised an eyebrow. (She tends to do that a _lot_ doesn't she?) "If I don't mess up on Raoul's part, you have to let me come over, like Rouge, and feed me too."

"And you have to play Raoul," D stated. Sting nodded.

"Hey!" Lucy whispered. "If I get Meg's part right _you_ have to play Christine." D glared.

"_I don't wanna play Christine_," D hissed at her through clenched teeth.

"Then you better hope I mess up," Lucy said with a smile.

"You'll have to play Meg, you know," D said. Lucy nodded. "Okay, you three know this involves the singing, right?" Sting, Rouge, and Lucy nodded. "So it's a bet?"

"It's a bet," Lucy, Sting and Rouge agreed.

"I wish you luck," D said.

"You've got the hardest part. I think I should wish _you_ luck," Rouge commented.

"You know you've got to hit that _really_ high note right?" Sting added. D rolled her eyes.

"One, I never said you had to hit the not, I said you had to know the words. Two, I'll be fine, worry about yourself," she said.

"Oh and D," Lucy suddenly cut in waiting for D to look at her, "don't be stupid and just sing it right."

"Aw, but that's no _fun_," D complained.

"Too bad," Lucy said. Sting snickered. D shot a glare at him.

"That goes for you two too you know," she hissed. Sting stopped and a looked disappointed. Rouge also looked a little upset. Finally the main menu came up.

"Okay class, when the bell rings, those of you with another class exit _quietly_, everyone else stay seated and watch. Once your class is over come back. Once your class is over come back. We're going to watch the movie twice," Laki suddenly yelled.

"Let the games begin," D said as one of the teachers selected play movie. "If you mess up I'll point at you." They grew quiet as the movie started. D, Rouge, and Lucy looked at Sting as his first line came up.

"_A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said, will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?_" he sang.

"Well, look at that. The boy can sing," D stated. "That's good…I was a little worried about you playing Raoul." Sting stuck his tongue out at her. D ignored it and they all turned back to the movie. D, Lucy and Sting made no mistakes during their dialog. Soon enough, Christine's first song came up.

"_Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while. Please, promise me you'll try_," D sang. She didn't make any mistakes. Soon enough, the phantom and Meg's first song came up. Not that the phantom really sang that much.

"_Brava, Brava, Bravissima_," Rouge sang.

"_Christine. Christine_," Lucy sang.

"_Christine_," Rouge sang in a creepy voice ending the Phantom's part and effectively, for lack of a better term, creeping Lucy and Sting out. D almost laughed.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect._" Lucy sang continuing her part. The song continued, the dialog was added and neither D nor Lucy made any mistakes. However, when they got to the line where they sang together, Lucy sang the wrong note and D cursed herself for saying the notes didn't count.

"_Who is this angel? This angel of music, hid no longer. Secret and strange angel_," Lucy sang. When she sang 'This angel of music' she sang the wrong note and D nearly slapped herself in the forehead because that could have gotten her out of playing Christine.

_Shit! Why didn't I make the notes count?!_ She thought as she kept singing.

"Here comes one of my favorite parts," she said.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in __**your**__ glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in __**my**__ triumph!_" Rouge sang.

"_Angel I hear you, speak I listen. Stay by my side, guide me_," D sang. They continued with the song and D's favorite part came up. "_In sleep, he sang to me. In dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And though I dream again, for I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._" The song continued and finally the part Sting had mentioned came up. "_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera. Ah~._" D hit the note and caught the attention of some people around them.

_Damn_, Sting and Rouge thought. The people who caught the sound of D singing turned and told the people around them and soon the entire class was listening to the small group as Rouge sang the Phantom's part.

"Can _you_ hit the _Phantom's_ high note?" D whispered in his ear temporarily moving her head from its position on his shoulder.

"Here it comes," D warned him as he kept singing.

"_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_." he sang not only hitting the note but holing it for the appropriate amount of time.

"Good job," D commented before taking a sip of her soda and placed a piece of candy in her mouth. (They were eating between the parts where they weren't singing/reciting dialog.) When it got to the point where Christine fainted at the site of the mannequin doll that looked just like her wearing a wedding dress, D couldn't stop herself from saying, "Damn that's freaky." When Rouge held the last note in the song for the same amount of time as the Phantom, it shocked Sting and Lucy. The movie continued. The bell rang and the students with another class left complaining about missing the miracle of Sting and Rouge singing. The movie was nearing its end. Finally it reached the Phantom's opera. D loves that part. "_One final question, how long are we to wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to rise? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, __**consume**__ us?_" D sang with a giant grin on her face. She and Rouge kept singing the duet. There was a pause and D couldn't help but say, "Raoul looks like he's about to cry." She turned to Sting. "Can't wait to see _you_ look like _you're_ gonna cry." He glared at her but D put her head back on Rouges shoulder and kept watching. It was true anyway. Finally, the movie reached the song split between Christine, the Phantom, and Raoul. Sting, Rouge, and D all sang there parts perfectly, never once tripping on their lines or missing a word. As confusing and hard as it is to follow for anyone listening, it was apparent that they could find their individual pars and sing them with little difficulty if their tired and bored expressions were anything to go by, that is. At last the movie was over. The class suddenly started clapping. The lights came back on and Laki, Aries, and Lyra ran up to D, Sting, Rouge, and Lucy. D sat up and put her shoes back on. She began packing her stuff while looking abnormally angry.

"You guys were wonderful!" Lyra yelled. D glanced at her before continuing packing her stuff. (Rouge complained a little when she took the lunch bag away from him.)

"Please tell me you're going to do these parts," Aries asked. D began grumbling in irritation.

"You bet we are!" Lucy cheered.

"I hate you so much right now," D stated. Lucy shot her a smug look.

"You still have to do it," she said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Ugh, I don't want to do this," Sting complained.

"But you're going to," D stated then hissed something into his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he agreed, "I lost fair and square. We all did."

"Lost?" Laki repeated.

"We made a bet that we could do a certain characters lines," Lucy explained. "We all won." She thought for a moment. "Then again, that also means we all lost."

"What did you bet?" Lyra asked.

"If D won, Rouge would play the Phantom, Sting would play Raoul, and I would play Meg," Lucy told them. "Sting and Rouge wanted something else, but _I_ bet that D had to be Christine." Lucy grinned. "So now she has no _choice_ but to do it, _and you will do it correctly_," she added with a glare at her cousin. D's grumbling got louder and more heated. Sting snickered. D's head turned like a wind-up doll and she gave him a glare that promised death.

"_**YOU WILL DO YOUR PART CORRECTLY AS WELL, OR I WILL MAKE IT SO YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN**_," she hissed at him moving closer until her nose was a mere centimeter away from his. Sting shrank back as she got closer and nodded when she stopped speaking. He was too afraid to speak though he would _never_ admit it. Everyone was shocked at this. "You too Rouge," she added in a much calmer voice though she already knew he would.

"Okay," he said watching Sting in amusement.

"Well then, I'm tired and haven't really slept in days so I'm going to take a nap. Let's go, Lucy," D said standing up with all her stuff and dragging Lucy out of the room too fast for anyone to stop her. Everyone watched in shock. To them it seemed that one moment D was in front of the teachers and the next she was out the door.

* * *

"I don't know why you're so reluctant to do this, I mean you _love_ The Phantom of the Opera," Lucy stated. D gave an exhausted sigh. They were currently back in their dorm room, and D had just finished pre-cooking Lucy's dinner so all Lucy had to do was heat it up in the microwave. Lucy had been talking about the play non-stop since D's 'escape', as Lucy called it, from the theater.

"_Lucy_," D warned, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. _You_ are going to be quiet. If someone knocks, ignore it, because if I wake up, someone is going to die." D's voice had taken on a murderous tone.

_Wait, she was serious about that? It's the only explanation for her to be in DTTM mode: tired version. Then again…she really hasn't had a decent amount of sleep in 8 days…_ Lucy thought.

"Got it?" D asked. "Just turn off the lights, go in your room, come out and heat up your food if you get hungry, put the dishes in the sink when you're done, go _back_ to your room, do your homework, if you need help, wait until I wake up or ask me in the morning. Do _not_ come out of your room unless you have to go to the bathroom. I put a mini-fridge in there in case you get thirsty."

"Yeah, I know the drill," Lucy said while thinking, _When the hell did she do that?_ "I don't have a death wish." D went into her room while Lucy started turning off the lights. Once the only light was coming from both her and D's room, Lucy heard a bunch of bolts and locks slipping into place. That reminded Lucy to lock the doors and windows. Afterwards, she closed all the curtains and the light in D's room was already off. Lucy went into her room and closed the door. Lucy did her homework and, thankfully, she didn't need any help. (It would have been hell for her if she wanted D's help in the morning, and only God knew when that woman would wake up.) Afterwards, she decided to read, so she turned on her desk lamp and turned off all the lights. The only light in the dorm room was from the lamp even though the sun was still up. It looked like nighttime in there. Lucy put in headphones and started reading.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Levy said, "I don't know what's the most shocking, Sting and Rouge coming to class, that they can sing, that D got them to be two of the main characters in the play, or D, herself."

"Why am I the only one who hasn't officially met her yet," Lisanna grumbled.

"Don't worry, Lisanna," Mira said trying to comfort her sister. "You'll get to meet her eventually."

"Why do you want to meet her so badly, anyway?" Levy asked. Lisanna stared at her like she had just grown a second head. "What?" Lisanna looked at her friends before grabbing Levy and Juvia and dragging them away from the group. Everyone stared after them curiously. What couldn't Lisanna say to Levy and Juvia in front of them?

"Don't you two realize who she _is_?" Lisanna whispered excitedly to them. The girls blinked.

"Should Juvia know her?" Juvia asked.

"Have we met her before?" Levy asked.

"You know the website Laki showed us? The one that has all the dances we do? The one we all fell in love with and got our own memberships to so we could have access to it at home?" Lisanna asked. Juvia and Levy nodded. "She's _D_," Lisanna said almost jumping up and down in excitement. "She's _the_ D, the one who _made_ the website and created _almost all_ of the dances." Juvia and Levy's eyes widened in shock. (Yes, Juvia is in the class.)

"Are you serious?" Levy asked.

"You're right! Juvia is ashamed she didn't realize sooner!" Juvia exclaimed.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Gray asked coming over with Mira, Erza, Natsu, and Jellal.

"Um…" Levy said trying to think up a reason. (Part of the secrecy contract they had to agree to so they can have access to the site. You're not supposed to tell anyone unless you need to.)

"I was just saying how happy I was that Rouge was playing the Phantom, because then Gajeel can't try to take the role just because he's scary," Lisanna cut in. "Gajeel may be a good actor, but he _really_ can't sing." Natsu laughed.

"That's true," Mira agreed. Erza nodded.

"Shoo-bee-doo-bop," Natsu said. Levy, Gray and Lisanna started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel asked as he and Laxus joined the group. Elfman was talking to Evergreen.

"N-nothing," Levy answered.

"Damn D for running off like that," Laxus cursed. The class was currently being broken into groups of people who want to dance, act, and sing. This was to decide which teacher they would report to.

"What group is everyone in?" Mira asked.

"Maintenance for me," Laxus answered.

"Me too," Gajeel said.

"I did as well," Erza sighed in disappointment.

"What do you expect when you freeze up every time they put you on stage?" Lisanna asked.

"I got put in the group to be one of the owners," Natsu interjected.

"Me too," Gray said.

"I hope I don't get paired with you," Natsu retorted.

"I'm in the Carlotta group," Mira supplied while Gray and Natsu started fighting and Erza cracked their heads together. "What about you Lisanna?"

"I'm in Madame…what's her name? Puri? Fury?" Lisanna asked. Everyone shrugged. "I'm in the group to be the dance teacher. I think Evergreen's going to get the part though."

"You shouldn't give up so easily Lisanna," Mira stated. Lisanna smiled at her.

"Juvia just wants to dance," Juvia stated.

"Me too," Levy agreed.

"Would someone please tell D that we'll be keeping her DVD and CD for a while?"

"I'll do it," Rouge offered already heading out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He made his way to the door.

"I'll go with him," Sting decided following after Rouge. "I'll see you tomorrow Aries!"

"Are they actually planning on coming to class from now on?" Erza asked in shock.

"Sounds like it," Lisanna answered equally surprised.

"Something must have happened for them to decide to come," Mira concluded.

"I'm going to find out what," Erza decided following after the pair. Laxus, Jellal, Mira, Gajeel, and Juvia went with her.

* * *

"Oi!" Gray called when they finally began to catch up with Sting and Rouge. Sting turned, but Rouge kept walking. "_Oi_!" he called again when they caught up with Sting. Rouge ignored him and kept walking. "The hell's his problem?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know," Sting answered.

"Explain," Erza demanded getting directly in front of him with a glare. Sting jumped.

"Like I said, I don't know what his problem is," he said taking a step back.

"Not that," Erza said. "Why did you two suddenly decide to start coming to class?"

"Didn't you hear? I lost a bet," Sting said.

"You mean how you have to play Raoul?" Mira asked. Sting nodded.

"That doesn't mean you have to come to class every day," Laxus commented. Erza glared at him.

_Are you encouraging a student to skip class?_ she thought. (Like he could hear that…) Laxus ignored her glare.

"Not according to D," Sting disagreed. "She said I had to come every day just in case I miss something. Otherwise, it was the same as _not_ staying true to the bet and that would piss her off. She also said I wouldn't like her when she's _pissed_."

"That's probably true," Laxus stated. "She threatened poison me when I pissed her off." Erza nodded.

"She threatened to _poison_ you?" Sting asked.

"_No_," Levy denied. (Her view of D changed when she realized she was the creator of her favorite website, mostly because the bio of D on the site explained D's _slightly_ twisted sense of humor.) Everyone turned to her. "She invited us to lunch, and she _asked_ if you were _afraid_ she would poison you. Not that she'd _actually_ poison you. _Lucy's_ the one who said she _might_ poison you. D never _actually_ said she'd poison you." Erza, Gajeel, Mira and Laxus thought about it.

"That's true," Mira finally consented. "She never _did_ actually threaten you."

"Now that you mention it at the time, I was positive she was joking, but after what bunny-girl said-"

_Bunny?_ everyone questioned in their minds.

"-we all assumed she was serious and mentally turned her joke into a threat," Gajeel said. (He didn't pause. Everyone thought it during his sentence.) Everyone was giving Gajeel a funny look. "What?" he asked.

"Bunny-girl?" they questioned.

"You know, the happy blonde that's all innocent and defenseless like a bunny," he explained.

"_Oh_," they answered. (_They understood that?!_)

"Lu-chan was probably joking too," Levy realized. "It was _us_ realizing D _would_ poison someone that led us into thinking it was a _threat_." While everyone thought about it, Lisanna and Juvia shared a look. They moved to either side of Levy and each put a hand on her shoulder. Levy jumped and Gajeel watched them.

"Seeing her in a different light now that you know who she is?" Lisanna whispered. Gajeel didn't hear her. Levy blushed and couldn't deny it.

"Juvia thinks you shouldn't judge people before you begin to understand them," Juvia added in a normal voice. Everyone turned to them.

"For all we know, she could actually be a _really_ nice person with strange likes and dislikes who happens to be very strong with a _very_ short temper," Lisanna stated. Levy and Juvia looked at her.

_She's quoting the bio_, they thought. Sting looked upset.

"Why are you defending her?" he asked.

"Because I haven't _met_ her and I don't want to make false judgments about her without knowing all the facts first," Lisanna answered.

"How have you not met her yet? Don't you have three classes in a row together?" Sting asked in a disbelieving voice. Lisanna became visibly upset by this.

"See Mira-nee! I _told_ you it was weird," she complained.

"It's okay," Mira tried to reassure her. "You just happened to have _extremely_ bad timing, nothing more. You'll get to meet her. Just be patient." Lisanna sighed. Sting left at this point.

"Relax," Erza said putting a hand on her shoulder, "you've met Lucy right?" Lisanna nodded. "I'm sure she'll introduce you if you ask. D has to stay with her at all times anyway." That gave Lisanna a little hope. "That being said, let's get some dinner."

"YES!" Natsu shouted. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Rouge reached D and Lucy's dorm room and knocked. Lucy just so happened to be on her way back to her room and heard it. She stopped moving and was glad she had turned off the light in her room so the place was _almost_ pitch-black save for the light coming from under the door to the hallway. Rouge knocked again. To him it was too quiet. Then he remembered what D had said about taking a nap.

_Was she serious?_ he thought. Rouge was hungry and had been promised that he would be fed if he came here. So, if D was asleep, he'd just have to wake her up. Meanwhile, Lucy had been crossing her fingers.

_Please go away. Please go away. Please go away_, she chanted in her head. Rouge then began banging on the door and ringing the doorbell like a madman. Lucy cursed and ran to answer it before he woke D up. She quickly opened the door and almost got hit in the face by Rouge.

"Hello," he said.

"Do you _want_ to die?" she asked.

"I _want_ food," he replied. "The teacher said she'd be keeping the movie and CD for a while."

"That's nice. I don't have anything to give you," Lucy stated leaning against the doorframe.

"Then ask D," he supplied. Lucy frantically shook her head at that.

"No way, uh-uh, not gonna happen. If I woke her up she'll kill us all," Lucy rejected the idea. Rouge considered it.

"Then _you_ make something," he decided. Lucy blushed in embarrassment and put her index fingers together nervously. She looked away.

"I…uh…can't really cook…and D would kill me if I touched anything in the kitchen," she admitted.

"Then I'll wait for D to wake up," Rouge decided. He may be hungry, but he was too stubborn to leave until _D_ fed him like she promised. Lucy looked at him and sighed.

"Fine," she consented seeing arguing with him useless, "but be quiet. If you wake her up, neither she nor I will be held accountable for what happens to you." She then let Rouge in and he waited on the couch for D while watching T.V. Lucy, on the other hand, just left him alone, went in her room, locked the door, and began getting ready for bed.

* * *

When D woke up, she looked at her clock and saw it was 12-something. (She's too lazy to look at the minutes.) She got up and changed into sweats. She looked at her bag and remembered she had to finish the maps, _maybe_ do her homework, start setting up the security in their dorm room, and a few other things that she may or may _not_ get in trouble for. She put a hand to her forehead in annoyance.

_Ugh, I need food and something cold to drink_, she thought. She remembered the list again. _Make that hot chocolate…_ She left her room thinking about all the stuff she'd need…only to find _someone_ **sleeping** on _her_ couch with the T.V. on. She walked over and saw Rouge. She immediately realize why he was there and mentally groaned before going into the kitchen. She made enchiladas, red beans and rice then grabbed a to-go container she had bought (like the ones at restaurants). She put 4 enchiladas inside with some red beans and rice. She closed the container and went back to the living room. She then proceeded to use her foot to push Rouge off the couch holding the container in one hand and keeping her other hand in her pocket. Rouge landed on the ground with a '_thump!_'

"Oof!" he exclaimed waking up. He sat up and looked groggily at D.

"Get out," she demanded.

"No, you promised-" he stopped when D shook the container.

"Take your food and leave," she demanded. "I've got a lot of stuff to do and don't have time to deal with _anyone_ right now." Rouge stood up, took the container and walked to the door.

"Good night," he said before leaving and closing the door behind him. D turned the T.V. off before locking the door and heading back to the kitchen to eat. She had a _long_ night in front of her, and an even _longer_ day considering that she and Lucy had probably caused a huge commotion with their arrival.

* * *

YES! FINALLY FINISHED! GOD THAT WAS TOO FREAKIN' LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Should I make Natsu and Gray the owners so they'll have to pretend to get along? The play is important so _please_ don't complain about it! Please review! I need to know what you think! BUT THANK GOD THAT'S OVER! Now on to chapter two…I'm scared….With what I'm thinking it might be even _longer_ than this one….PLEASE GOD NO! My hands are gonna fall off!


	2. Safety Procedures

Hey guys! I'm _so_ sorry for not updating but as some of you know I haven't had access to a computer in so long that it was impossible. Also, some of you have pointed out that Lucy seems to be a minor character. This is because I want Lucy to have an air of mystery, but with her personality it'd be impossible if I were to make her the main character. So for the first few chapters, Lucy will be portrayed as a minor character. Then, when some of the mystery is revealed, I'll make her the main character once again. Also I would like to point out that when it comes to the exercise and technical stuff I'm just making it up as I go along, so if anything is wrong or unrealistic, I really don't care. Now then… here you go! The second chapter of Hide Out! I hope my hands won't fall off…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Safety Procedures**

Lucy woke up after hearing a loud "_Thump!_" from the living room. She had stayed in her bed as she listened to D tell Rouge to get out.

_She must have kicked him off the couch_, she thought. She heard the door close and it went deathly quiet. Suddenly, the sound of a fork scraping across a plate rang out and Lucy realized D must be eating in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 12:45 am. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. _How can she eat this late?_ she wondered. _Why do I even question __**anything**__ she does anymore?_ A few minutes later, Lucy heard the water running in the kitchen. Once the water was shut off the apartment was once again dead silent. Lucy jumped when she heard the glass door to the video and movie cases slide open in the rec-room. _What is she, a ghost?_ she thought holding a hand to her chest. Twenty minutes later the glass doors were shut and the apartment was silent once more. Eventually Lucy fell back asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up at the sound of a relatively silent drill being used on the wall of the rec-room.

_What the-?_ Lucy wondered. She got out of bed and went to investigate. When she got to the rec-room, she saw D with a flashlight in her mouth while placing a camera in the ceiling. Lucy's jaw dropped. When D was finished, even though she knew it was there, Lucy couldn't see the camera. That's when Lucy realized D was on_ top _of the _glass_ case she stored her video games in. Lucy watched as D, who was on her back at the time, slid off the case and landed silently on her feet before turning and looking back at the camera. D then moved to an outlet before taking out a screwdriver and undoing the screw that held the case…guard…_thing_ in place, placing a black thing inside and screwing it back in place.

"What are you, a spy?" Lucy asked. She swore she could almost hear spy music playing in the background just like in a movie.

"I'm too impatient to be a spy," D answered. She turned to Lucy and gave her a sweet smile. Lucy froze. "Now, what the bloody hell were you thinking when you let someone we've only just met stay here _alone_ while we were _sleeping_?" For some reason, D had used a funny voice to ask the question.

"I was thinking he was going to wake you up if I didn't let him in," Lucy replied mimicking D's voice. "Also, since when do you talk like that?"

"Since I felt like it," D retorted. "Any who, you didn't answer my question. Why'd you leave him _alone_ while we were _sleeping_?" Lucy looked down in defeat.

"I was tired…and knowing you I would have had to wait for hours for you to wake up and would eventually have fallen asleep while waiting," she muttered. "I just thought it would be better if I fell asleep in my room, where he wouldn't _know_ I was sleeping than in front of him." Lucy had been looking down at her feet and twiddling her fingers with a look similar to that of a scolded child, and therefore didn't see D's approving smile until the girl pat her on the head.

"Good girl," D congratulated causing Lucy to give her a confused look. "I was hoping you had realized that instead of simply doing it without thinking." Lucy's eyes widened as D continued to pat her head with a kind smile before she blushed and looked back down in embarrassment. "Now then," D suddenly continued removing her hand from Lucy's head with a serious expression, "I'm glad you're awake. Go grab your workout clothes and school stuff. If you want breakfast, pack a couple pop-tarts or something." Before Lucy could object, D left leaving her no choice but to do as she was told. She sighed and went to get ready. When Lucy was ready, she went to grab a box of pop-tarts like D suggested. When she left the kitchen she came face-to-face with D who had all of her stuff and a giant black duffle bag hanging off her shoulder. Lucy jumped and held a hand to her racing heart.

"Oh, _God_!" she choked. D raised both eye-brows at that.

"You okay?" she asked amusement evident in her voice. The corners of her mouth were currently fighting against a smile.

"How many times have I told you not to pop up like that?" Lucy shouted. D smirked.

"And how many times have I told _you_ that I _don't_ pop up, I simply walk up to you without you noticing?" D retorted placing a hand on her hip. This one of the few things she did that reassured Lucy her cousin was _definitely_ a _girl_.

"Well you do it on purpose so _stop it_," Lucy demanded crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. D grinned.

"No way, it's too much fun," she refused. Lucy looked at her with a half shocked half outraged expression. "Besides…I don't _usually_ do it on purpose." She paused before repeating, "_Usually_."

"So you _actually_ do it on purpose!" Lucy accused in outrage. D sighed.

"Only when you're being abnormally annoying, like when you're depressed or overly happy about something stupid," she informed. Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Why?!_" she asked. D nearly laughed at her cousin's bewildered expression.

"Because it makes you act normally again," D answered with a grin as though it should be obvious. Lucy simply stared at her while D adjusted the black bags strap on her shoulder. At the silent 'clink' that usually comes from metal striking itself, Lucy cast the bag a suspicious look.

"What's that?" she asked. D followed her gaze to the bag before looking at her like she was stupid.

"It's a _bag_," she replied like she was talking to an idiot. Lucy glared at her.

"I _know_ what it is. _Why_ do you _have_ it?" she clarified. D looked at the bag again before a smile of evil delight spread itself across her face. Lucy unknowingly took a step back. D looked back up at her cousin.

"Oh," she started. "We're just going to put the school's security system through a little…_test_…" Lucy felt a shiver attempt to go down her spine. She hid it _extremely_ well if she did say so herself.

"We?" Lucy questioned. D's grin grew and she handed Lucy a video camera.

"We," D confirmed. "Record everything on that, okay?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"What are you planning?" she demanded to know. D's smile turned innocent.

"Nothing~," she sang. "Let's go." With that, they headed for the door.

* * *

D was up to something, Lucy decided. The girl had not only made her take the stairs, but she also hid anytime someone was coming and refused to use the front entrance. That's when it hit her.

"_We're just going to put the school's security system through a little…__**test**__…_" D's words chose to come back to Lucy at that moment. She grabbed the girls shoulder. D stopped and looked at her. They were currently sneaking around a building. Lucy was holding the night-vision camera D had given her earlier. D's head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"D," Lucy began. "When you said we would test the security system…you didn't mean we'd be going around it and probably break school rules did you?" D simply grinned in excitement and kept moving. Lucy sighed in defeat. _I knew it_, she thought exhaustedly. She wanted to beg D to stop this and just go back to the room but she knew it would be futile. D would not only ignore her, but also hit her if she made any noise. As Lucy continued following her cousin, she began trying to figure out where they were going or, at least, where they _were_. The more Lucy paid attention, the more she saw and heard. Still not quite sure where they were, Lucy stopped when she saw D crouch and look around. Lucy held the camera in front of her, not really on D and almost dropped it when D suddenly hissed at her.

"_Run_." D took off across the opening between the buildings and Lucy almost didn't run after her. They stopped when they were safely in the shadows of the next building. D immediately grabbed Lucy and held her against the wall with her hand over the panting girl's mouth. Lucy's eyes widened in alarm, but D (who can somehow see her in the shadows…at night…with sunglasses on…) placed a finger to her (Lucy's) lips and she went quiet. A few moments later, a security guard walked pass them, and Lucy stopped breathing. When the guard was out of sight and earshot, D released Lucy with a devilish grin. Lucy took a deep relaxing breath.

_She is __**so **__**loving**__ this_, Lucy thought. D jerked her head to the right signaling Lucy to follow her. Lucy held the camera up and followed as D began moving. They stopped in front of a door attached to a classroom. D was about to reach for her back pocket when she suddenly froze. Lucy could feel the suspicion and disbelief rolling off her cousin. D was obviously thinking.

_Wait a minute…no…it couldn't be…_ or something along those lines. Apparently, D's suspicions were confirmed when she grabbed the handle and turned the knob to find the door unlocked. It swung open and D's aura turned into one of annoyed disbelief.

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself. "They're idiots…just…_idiots_!" D suddenly stiffened and, in the next moment, she had yanked both Lucy and herself inside the room and silently closed the door behind them. She sat on the floor, dragging Lucy with her, and covered the girl's mouth. A moment later, footsteps could be heard from outside. D and Lucy held completely still and remained silent until they passed. D finally released Lucy and stood up. Lucy followed her and they made their way through the school. The entire time they were moving all Lucy could think was:

_We're gonna be in __**so**__ much trouble…_

* * *

D was having fun. Silently creeping through the school, this _test_ was the most fun she'd had in a while. Ever since this entire _fiasco_ started, she hadn't really been able to relax and have fun. Granted, her idea of fun was different from most, which is probably why everyone worried over her usually bored persona…It's not her fault that what's boring is still boring. D grinned as her first target came into view. She reached back and motioned for Lucy to follow her across the hall and into an empty science classroom. Once inside, D casually walked over to the teacher's desk and checked if the drawers were locked. They were and D nodded in approval. She then walked over to the chemical cabinet and pulled. When the door opened, D put a hand on her forehead before sighing in frustration.

_What the hell?!_ she thought. _Even __**public**__ schools' know better than this._ Lucy watched her cousin worriedly.

"D?" she called. D sighed again and glared at the chemicals.

"This is just pitiful," she declared. A moment later, D got a _wonderful_ idea. "How about I show these _morons_ exactly _why_ they need to follow _all_ security measures." D gave Lucy a grin that made the blonde's eyes widen and cause her to take a step back.

"What are you planning?" Lucy repeated her question from earlier but in a fearful voice this time. D's grin turned harmless and she pivoted on her heel so she was facing Lucy with her fingers interlocked, palms down, in front of her.

"Would you go film the hallway please?" she asked tilting her head to the side with a sweet voice. Lucy quickly obliged wanting nothing to do with whatever her cousin was up to. Once the door closed behind her cousin, D's face turned into an emotionless mask. She turned back to the chemicals before picking up one and examining it. She looked back at the other chemicals and a smirk made its way onto her face.

* * *

When Lucy finished filming the hallway, she entered the room again after holding it up to the nameplate. When she opened the door, D was dusting her hands while standing next to a corner in the back of the room. Looking around, Lucy saw some chemicals on a table next to D's open black bag. D zipped the bag shut before Lucy could see what was inside. D carefully placed the bag back on her shoulder before carefully placing the chemicals back where she found them. She closed the doors and walked over to the white board and beginning to write in giant letters:

**Failure #1**

**Scale of one-ten danger zone Ten=safe One= we're all gonna die**

**This rooms score: 2**

**Biggest danger: Chemicals**

**Safety measure:**

**LOCK UP THE DAMN CHEMICALS! YOU WANNA DIE?!**

Once done, D looked at the board and nodded once. Lucy laughed. D smiled and gestured at Lucy to move. They stopped at a few more rooms. D was left alone in each while Lucy shot the hallway. Once D had finished…whatever it was she was doing in the rooms, she'd write on the boards. Every single room failed. Once D had had enough, she and Lucy walked to the dance studio.

* * *

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She had to know.

"What were you doing?" she asked D as the girl set up her music player. D glanced at her. Lucy yawned immediately afterwards.

"What are you talking about?" D asked turning back to what she was doing.

"In the rooms, you did something. What was it?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," D answered starting the music and effectively ending the conversation. Lucy recognized the song as the overture from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. D glared at her galaxy. "It's mocking me…" Lucy laughed.

"You didn't pick the song?" she asked still not quite awake yet.

"I used the machine to start the music, so no," D stated walking over the player and changing the song to 'Girls' by Marina and the Diamonds. D nodded and turned back to Lucy with a grin. "Let's begin shall we?" Lucy sighed in defeat and simply prayed D wouldn't push her too hard.

* * *

Erza and Mira were making their way to D and Lucy's room hoping to invite them to have breakfast together. When they got there, however, they saw a crest-fallen Rouge standing in front of the door to D and Lucy's dorm room.

"Rouge?" Mira called in her soothing motherly tone. He looked at them. "What's wrong?" He pointed at the door. The two women turned to the door and were surprised to see a note attached to it. Mira read it out loud:

"_Went to school early. Sorry, Rouge, you'll have to get breakfast somewhere else. Let's make a deal though. Go to all your morning classes and meet us back here for lunch. I will only feed you if you went to all of them._

_-D_

_P.S._

_Dear Miss President and Roommate,_

_See you in class. I bet you Lucy won't see this…If you accept the bet take down the note, sign your name in pen and give it to Lucy. If she looks surprised, I win. If she doesn't, you win. Just so you know I'm going to exit in front of her, which will leave her to close the door. Therefore, I am not cheating. If I win, you have to do something that you may or may not like. (I will decide what it is.) If you win, I will pay for your lunch. Don't forget to sign in __**pen**__ if you're accepting the bet._"

Erza turned to Rouge as though she _hadn't_ just read the last part of the note. "So, I'm guessing you're hungry?" Almost as if to answer her question, Rouge's stomach chose that moment to growl. Erza's eyes widened while Mira covered her mouth with a hand to hide her smile. "Well, we can't have you going to class hungry, now can we?" Rouge simply stared at her. "Come with us," she demanded before pivoting on her heel and briskly making her way down the hall. Mira and Rouge were about to follow her when she suddenly turned around and quickly made her way back to them. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and signed her name on the bottom of D's note before plucking it off the door. Mira and Rouge stared at her. She looked back at them. "What?"

"You're accepting the bet?" Mira asked though it sounded more like a statement. Erza nodded.

"It says that D left _Lucy_ to close the door after leaving the note. Therefore, Lucy _must_ have seen it. It's a free lunch," she explained. Mira nodded at Erza's logic.

"You have a point," she agreed. "Can I use your pen to sign?" Erza nodded. After Mira had signed her name on the paper, the trio made their way to the meeting place they decided on with their friends. They had _really_ hoped D and Lucy would join them, but it seems they didn't come soon enough. Oh, if only they knew…

* * *

"I hate you," Lucy declared while trying to control her ragged breathing from a puddle of her own sweat o the gym floor. She was beyond able to move right now. No. Scratch that. She was going to _die_. D chuckled from her position a little ways away from Lucy's lifeless form. Say what you will about D, but she was enough of a girl to simply _refuse_ to go near someone else's sweaty as Lucy when she wasn't even covered in a _drop_ of the stuff.

Speaking of which…_Why wasn't she sweating?_ She had done the same exercises as Lucy, hadn't she? She was even in her uniform! (Sweatshirt and all.) Lucy had been forced down to shorts and a tank top…in **WINTER!** (In case you were wondering, this would be why no one questioned D about wearing a hoodie at all times.) Okay…so it was February, but _still!_ It was freaking _cold!_ Which Lucy discovered after D had finished with their workout in the dance studio. This is also when Lucy changed into shorts and a tank-top…that room got _hot_ when you really worked your body.

When D declared them finished, Lucy had worked up a good sweat, he kind you expect to get after your regular work-out, and thought they were finished…Oh how _wrong_ she was…For after she had finished shaking out her muscles, D had stated that since their 'Waking Up' exercise was done the could move on to the 'Warm Up'. Lucy's eyes had widened in horror and that horror was justified when D had taken her outside for a "jog". At least D had had enough decency to go at a pace Lucy could keep up with, albeit barely. It was sad really, seeing Lucy jogging as fast as she could, sweating profusely, with D beside her moving in a way that could be described as jogging, when in reality she was speed walking. D had long ago found out how to make it seem like she was jogging or running when she was actually going at a lazy pace…_for her_. God forbid she ever asks Lucy to _run_ and keep up with her…Lucy was sure she'd _die_ just _trying_. She says 'trying' because it would be impossible to actually do it.

After a few laps around the gym, Lucy's legs were screaming at her to stop and D, noticing this, decided to move them back inside. By that time, any illusions Lucy had of being cold were _gone_. D decided to let Lucy's legs rest, after a quick cool down of course, and had them work on the upper body. Since the exercises where actually _normal_, Lucy thought it would be fine…until she realized D would make her do them a _ridiculous_ amount of times. Lucy was in serious pain by the time they finished. She began hating D at this point. After some normal and _not so normal_ weight lifting exercises, D took Lucy _back_ outside for another _delightful_ jog only this time, it was _actually_ a jog. The only difference being the knee-highs added into it. When Lucy's breathing became abnormal, D decided they better move back inside. After another cool down, D left to go get the water bottles she had brought _without telling Lucy_. (The girl had been drinking out of the water fountains…Lucy _hates_ water fountains.)

The over-worked girl then collapsed onto her stomach, her limbs spread haphazardly. Lucy swore she even heard a '_splat_' when she landed. She lied there for a while, feeling over-heated and therefore sweating even more and creating the puddle. This was how D found her and, noticing the puddle, she stood a little ways away and knelt near her cousin's head. With laughter clearly in her voice she asked.

"Are you okay?" Lucy had never wanted to hit someone so much in her life. Here she was, lying in a pool of her own sweat _because of someone_, and that person had the _audacity_ to ask if she was _okay_?! Then Lucy remembered that this person had done the same exercises as her and didn't seem _remotely_ tired. She wasn't even sweating! To her that must have seemed like child's play and for Lucy to be so tired must strike her as hilarious. In response to this thought, all Lucy could say was:

"I hate you." And that brings us back to the current time. D chuckled and Lucy glared at her.

"You hate me, do you?" D asked. Lucy nodded. "So I take it you don't want _this_?" D held up a giant water bottle that was at _least_ two feet high and three inches wide. (They exist…I've seen them.) Lucy's eyes widened. She could tell just by looking that the thing was nice and cold…D sighed and retracted her arm. "Guess not." D stood.

"No!" Lucy shouted. D looked down at her. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" D smirked.

"Uh-huh," she said. "That's what I thought." D held out the bottle. Lucy quickly tried to get up as though she thought D would take the bottle back. (Which, knowing her, she just might…) Suddenly, Lucy's right hand slipped (on her own sweat) causing her to fall forward and slam her shoulder on the floor. Lucy gasped before groaning in pain and rolling over, out of the puddle, and onto her back. D's eyes widened and she moved carefully around the puddle to her cousin before kneeling next to her. "Ar-Are you okay?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"Yeah," Lucy answered. D grinned.

"Good, 'cuz that was _funny_!" she managed to get out before bursting into laughter. Lucy glared at her.

"You know what? I change my mind. I hate you after all," she snapped. D looked at her with a giant grin.

"Good," she stated holding out the bottle again. Lucy sat up and was about to hug her cousin, but D reacted quickly and used the bottle to push the girl away. "Watch it sweaty." Lucy glared at her but took the bottle nonetheless. Lucy quickly removed the lid, but D's voice stopped her. Don't guzzle or you'll throw up." Lucy blushed knowing she was about to do just that. "Take a few sips, _slowly_." Lucy nodded and started to sip the water. After a few minutes of sipping, Lucy felt like she was alive again. "Okay," D decided, "let's finish this and then shove you into a shower." D's nose wrinkled as she said the last part while looking at Lucy. Said girl's eyes widened.

"You mean we're not finished yet?!" she screeched in alarm. D laughed and shook her head.

"Relax…It's just a little yoga to loosen up your muscles," D explained when it looked like Lucy was going to have a panic attack. "We still have Dance and 'Gym' later. You want to participate, right?" Lucy sighed in relief and nodded. D got up and headed for the dance studio. Lucy followed after her relieved that the torment had ended. Yoga was just stretching, right? It couldn't be that bad right? _**WRONG!**_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mira greeted their friends sitting at the table in the school's cafeteria. (Yes, they have a cafeteria. Believe it or not the students actually use it. Thought it's usually just when they don't want to go to a restaurant or make their own food.)

"Morning," Erza added. Cana, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Evergreen, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Levy, Jellal, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Laxus and Freed were sitting at the _extremely long_ table.

"Good morning, Mira, Erza and Rouge?!" Levy greeted shouting Rouge's name in shock. Everyone turned to him.

"What's he doing here?" Lisanna asked in surprise. "Weren't you going to get D and Lucy?"

"Yeah," Mira confirmed, "but they weren't there and he was." Laxus blinked and narrowed his eyes at Rouge.

"You were in their dorm room when they weren't there?" he questioned. Mira's eyes widened and she gasped as she realized how her words were misinterpreted.

"No!" she denied quickly. "What I meant was he was outside the door!" Erza nodded in affirmation.

"He was staring at this note when we got there," she added handing the not to Laxus. (Rouge, by the way, had sat down and began eating the moment they got to the table. Erza and Mira are also sitting.) Laxus read the note out loud and thought for a moment.

"Did D invite you for breakfast?" he asked. Rouge looked up and pointed at himself in question when it went quiet. "Yes, Rouge. I mean you." Rouge then shook his head. "Then how did she know you would be there?" Rouge shrugged. "Do you speak?" Rouge nodded. Everyone stared at him a moment before Laxus sighed and handed to note to Levy who kept trying to see it. She read it and her eyebrows wrinkled.

"What I don't understand is how she knew just the three of you would come to their room this morning," she commented. "The note specifically addresses Rouge, Erza, Mira and no one else."

"Good point," Gajeel agreed. "It's like she knew that only they would be there…on another note I see you accepted the bet."

"Bet?" Cana's head shot up from her breakfast. All eyes went to Gajeel as he explained the bet. By 7:00 there were a _lot_ more signatures on that paper.

* * *

_A little yoga my ass_, Lucy thought angrily to herself as she washed the dirt and sweat from her body. Lucy had forgotten that D was more flexible than a monkey, and when D said she would have Lucy 'stretch her muscles' she had meant pretty much _all_ of them. Lucy had stretched muscles she didn't know _could_ be stretched. She swore that one of those stretches had even moved the muscles in her breasts. As painful as that _horrible_ experience was, Lucy had to admit…her body had never felt looser. That so-called yoga (Lucy has taken yoga before, and she was sure what D had made her do was _NOT_ yoga) had helped loosen muscles Lucy didn't even _know_ were tight. Lucy still hated it though…Especially since had to help her after she had gone through them on her own and laughed when pain had made Lucy cry more than once. _That evil, sadistic, annoying-_

"Oi!" D shouted yanking Lucy from her thoughts. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lucy grumbled. While her muscles may be loose, they still _hurt_. And her shoulder was killing her. Lucy finished and made her way back to D who had her uniform. After getting dressed, D and Lucy headed for the Nurses office to get ice for Lucy's shoulder. She must have landed on it wrong.

* * *

When Erza, Levy, Mira and Gajeel got to class, D and Lucy were already there. D was sitting in the same spot as yesterday (Gajeel's spot) and Lucy was sitting to her right with her head in her arms and ice on her right shoulder. She must have been embarrassed about something because her face was red. D, on the other hand, was staring at Lucy with an _extremely_ amused smile while resting her head on her left hand. D was obviously enjoying whatever Lucy was so embarrassed about. D raised a hand in greeting. Everyone nodded in response.

"Lucy?" Mira called unsurely. Lucy sat up and decided to ignore D for the moment.

"Hey guys," Lucy greeted them with a smile.

"What happened to your shoulder, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"PFFT!" D barely managed to hold in a laugh. She sucked in her lips while her shoulders started shaking. Lucy glared at her.

"I thought you weren't going to laugh anymore," she accused.

"I'm not," D denied her voice cracking.

"Lu-chan?" Levy tried again. Lucy blinked and looked over at her.

"Oh…I fell…" she finally answered. Erza, sensing there was more to it than that, asked:

"How?" The question seemed to flip a switch in D as the girl made a strangled noise in the back of her throat before burying her head in her arms and shaking even harder than before. Lucy's face turned red as a tomato as one of D's arms came up and the girl started banging a fist on the table in front of her.

"Oh, just laugh already!" Lucy yelled. D immediately complied. She gripped her stomach and laughed to her hearts content.

"Aw…it hurts! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" she shouted through her laughter. Lucy blinked and pushed the ice firmly against her shoulder while sinking down in her chair hoping to disappear. Erza got upset at D's obvious enjoyment of another person's misery and brought her fist down on the table.

"**What** is so funny?!" she demanded to know. D smiled at her and decided to embarrass her cousin further.

"Lucy hurt her shoulder when she slipped on her own sweat," she replied through her laughter.

_Silence (except for D's silent laughter)…_

Gajeel burst out laughing.

"Wow, bunny-girl! How'd you manage that?" he inquired (I have always wanted to use that word). D and Lucy stared at him.

"Pfft!" D burst out laughing while Lucy stood up and roared:

"Who's a bunny?!" The ice bag fell to floor.

"You are," Gajeel answered. "You're innocent and defenseless just like one." D laughed even harder at this. Lucy turned around to yell at her cousin.

"Shut up already-" Lucy started before a sharp pain in her shoulder cut her off. She grabbed her shoulder and sat back down with a moan of pain. D stopped laughing enough to grab the ice bag off the floor and hand it back to Lucy. Lucy took the bag and smiled at the chuckling girl. "Thanks." D suddenly turned to Erza gaining the red-head's attention.

"Did you go to our room this morning?" D asked with a smirk. Catching onto D's hidden question, Erza nodded with a serious expression. "Was hungry-boy there?"

"He was, actually," Mira informed. D turned her head to the side and hissed an unhappy:

"_I knew it!_" Erza took out D's note and handed it to Lucy. Lucy adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"We got your note too. Did you see it, Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the note covered in both D and other people's handwriting.

"No," Lucy answered. "When did-"

"It was on the door when you locked it," D interrupted. Lucy blushed in embarrassment. D took the not and grinned. "Well, well, well…looks like we have quite a few names on here…" Mira, Levy, Erza and Gajeel stared at Lucy in shock.

"How did you not see the note?!" they cried. Lucy blushed and looked down.

"Why does it matter if I saw it or not?" Lucy asked in an attempt to defend herself.

"I made a bet with everyone who signed this paper that you didn't see it," D explained. "Now they have to do something that they _may_, or may _not_ like of my choice. You'll find out what during music class." D had a huge grin on her face. The group had been so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the bell rang (Well…D noticed but chose to ignore it for not-so-obvious reasons.) and that the entire class was now staring at them. D chose this moment to inform them of this. "Also…how long are you going to stand there? The bell rang like 2 minutes ago. Speaking of which, where's the teacher?" Almost as if on cue, Macao entered the room.

"Mira, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, take your seats," he demanded. D looked at him.

"Oh," she began as she turned back to the four teenagers in front of her, "_there_ he is." She smirked as Erza, Levy, Mira and Gajeel sat at the seats around them. Macao then started the class. A few minutes later, D's watch went off. The entire class turned to her as she pulled her sleeve back and shut the alarm off. "Forgot to silence that," D mussed to herself. Once everyone's attention was again on Macao, D grabbed the black back (which was on the floor behind her) and placed it on the table. Lucy turned her attention to D as she unzipped the bag and reached inside.

"What are you doing?" Lucy hissed gaining Levy, Mira, Erza and Gajeel's attention.

"Put this on," D demanded handing her what looked like a gas mask. Lucy took it numbly. D pulled out 4 more and handed them to Gajeel, Levy, Mira and Erza, "you too."

"What?" Levy managed to ask as D zipped the bag up.

"Put it on," she repeated. Lucy, remembering the chemicals D had taken out in the science room, immediately put hers on. D glanced at her watch before looking back at the group around her. "Now," she ordered in a dark voice. The group put on their masks, and D reached out and activated them before looking back at her watch. The group stared at her as she held up her left hand and began a five second countdown with her fingers. Five…Four…Three…Two…_One_

_**BOOM!**_ Screams echoed throughout the school.

"REMAIN CALM EVERYONE!" Macao instructed as D grabbed her stuff and dragged Lucy, who had grabbed her things as well, out of the classroom and into the hall. Erza and company followed their example and found the hallway in utter chaos. Students were beginning to flood the hall as teachers tried to direct them to the emergency exits.

"IT STINKS!" someone cried. Suddenly everyone around the group began grabbing their noses in an attempt to block out the smell. D, still holding Lucy's arm, grabbed Erza, who grabbed Mira who grabbed Levy who grabbed Gajeel, and dragged them all out of the building. Once they were a safe distance away D turned to the group and grinned.

"Safe!" she declared. She began to collect the masks while everyone else looked around in horror. Students were pouring out of the school in droves, some coughing, some crying and _everyone_ holding their noses. It was horrible. "Well then," D began gaining everyone's attention. She and Lucy were standing a little ways away from the group, "this is where we part, I'm afraid." Erza glared at her.

"**Were you responsible for this?!**" she yelled in outrage. D blinked and seemed to consider the question for a second. Seeming to come to a conclusion, D placed her hands on her hips and returned Erza's glare full-force. Erza stared at her in shock.

"Am I _responsible_?" D growled moving closer with Lucy behind her. "No. The ones _responsible_ are the **idiotic** teachers and staff that rely _so_ much on the school's security that they fail to realize _they_ are **PUTTING EVERYONE IN DANGER!**" Erza recoiled from D's obvious outrage. "When I was talking to La'har about the holes in the security system, he told me that even though there are measures in place, most of the people don't follow them because they don't realize that **computer's and technology can only do so much! **Without _everyone_ taking the proper precautions that even _public_ school's do, like _locking up a freaking chemical cabinet_, _**this**_,"-she paused to indicate the crying, coughing and now even _vomiting_ student's (What kind of stink bomb did she make?!) and teachers running out of the building covering their noses,-"could have been _much_ worse. Instead of a few simple _stink bombs_ it could have been a _real bomb_ and all of those people could be _**dead**_ right now! It would be a complete _massacre_!"

At that, Erza stopped and took a look at the state her fellow students were in from, as D had called it, a few simple stink bombs. She saw every student that was holding their nose, crying, coughing and vomiting and realized D was right and, if this had been a real attack, there would have been nothing she could do to stop it. Mira fell to her knees in terror as images of all those people she saw everyday, all the people running out of the building, and all her friends, dead flooded her mind. She couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. Levy was barely standing and Gajeel was slightly pale. Lucy on the other hand was staring at her cousin shocked that the girl had actually used La'har's name.

"The worse part is… that the places I put the bombs would have brought the building down in a way that would set off a chain reaction and killed nearly everyone within the school grounds," D's voice was considerably softer but still tight with her anger. Erza and Levy looked back at her in horror while Gajeel stiffened and Mira cried harder. At that time all Lucy could think was:

_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! IF YOU MISCALCULATED YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!_

"No…actually, I take that back," D suddenly rescinded. "The _worse_ part is that I was able to make those bombs from things in a science classroom, things that would be _locked up_ and _hidden_ in a _public_ school." Levy joined Mira and dropped to her knees crying her heart out. Gajeel wanted to comfort her, but he was too shaken to be of much help right now. "I had told La'har I would think of a way to show everyone how important it is to follow _all_ security measures. Granted, what I had planned wasn't this extreme, but when I saw the extent of their stupidity, I lost it and went a _little_ overboard…" D took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

_A __**little**__?_ everyone questioned.

"But now, I see it was necessary," D continued with a smirk. "This drove the idea home, didn't it? That you aren't as safe as you think you are. That you're…_vulnerable_." The reality hit the four then. No matter how good the security is, if someone wants to find a way in, they will. There is no where that is simply _safe_. Lucy was shocked that D had used La'har's name…_twice_.

Erza fell to her knees then. It was infuriating. She always thought of everyone's safety, yet she couldn't see the obvious danger surrounding her. It felt like she had been punched in the gut, like she was facing a power she couldn't even _dream_ of defeating. When Erza next spoke, her voice was shaking.

"Wha-What do I do?" she asked. "How do I protect my friends?" D's ears perked at the word 'friends'. A kind smile came over her features. Lucy would have had a panic attack if she had seen it.

_So, she was more concerned about her friends than herself, huh?_ D wondered.

"How can I keep them safe?" Erza was completely panicking D looked down at her a serious expression, her smile unseen. "Tell me!"

"How?" D replied in a cold voice. Erza froze and looked up at her. D bend forward with her hands in her pockets so that she was eye-level with the red-head. "It's obvious isn't it?" D hissed her next words directly into Erza's ear so only the girl would hear. "Get stronger. Then pull your friends close to you and never let them go. Make sure that even if you go down, you won't go without a fight." Erza stiffened, clenched her fists and covered her eyes with her bangs as she shook in anger at herself. How could she forget something so important?! D stood up straight again. Lucy, by the way was standing to the side watching everything with a warm smile. D moved to her cousin's side before addressing the two crying girls over her shoulder. "What's the use of crying over something that hasn't even happened?" Mira and Levy froze. D gave them a hard stare. "Crying won't stop it from happening, and it sure won't make it go away if it does." The two girls looked up at her. "Instead of crying, you should do everything in your power to make sure it never happens." Mira's fist clenched and her bangs also covered her eyes, while Levy stared wide-eyed at D. Gajeel simply 'tch'ed. D raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't need you to tell me that," he stated. D smirked at him. Despite his words he was still a little shaken.

"I know. That's why all I'm going to say to _you_ is: 'Keep your eyes peeled, and _never_ take anything or any_one_ at face value. Always look for another meaning behind everything, especially if you want to protect those that are important to you." She tilted her head at Levy with a smile and Gajeel looked away letting out another 'tch'.

"I don't need you to tell me that either," he grumbled. Despite his tough act, there was a slight blush on his cheeks. D smirked at that.

"I should hope not," she teased, "but one can never be too careful." D turned to Lucy then. "Come on, we better explain the situation before someone calls the police, or worse, their parents." Lucy giggled and the two were about to leave when suddenly Erza and Mira shot to their feet.

"Wait!" Erza demanded her voice back to its normal commanding tone. D and Lucy turned half-way towards them. "You said you work out every morning, right?" D nodded. "May I join you?" D raised both eyebrows at that and took a step towards them leaving Lucy behind her. Now _that_ was unexpected.

"I would like to, too!" Mira shouted. Levy stood up then.

"I want to come too!" she declared eyes full of determination. D smirked while Lucy's eyes widened in horror. She began shaking her head and rapidly crossing her arms in an x to stop them. Lucy even went so far as to mouth the word 'No' over and over again.

"Are you sure?" D asked. Lucy's movements became frantic at that moment. D sighed. "_Lucy_," said girl froze, "just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing." Lucy stopped and clasped her hands behind her back while whistling as though trying to deny that she had done anything. Levy, Mira and Erza gave her identical curious looks at this. "Even after…_that_ do you still want to?" The girls nodded once with eyes hardened at the challenge. D smiled and Lucy slumped over in defeat. "Okay, then you'll spend the night at our dorm room." Lucy perked up at this and grabbed D's arm.

"You mean a sleepover?" she nearly shouted in excitement with her eyes sparkling.

_Oh hell…_ D thought before replying with a cautious: "I guess you could see it that way." Lucy squealed. _God I hope she won't do that all night_. "Are any of you on a diet?"

"I am," Mira answered.

"Me, too," Levy stated sheepishly with a blush on her cheeks while looking down.

"Get off it," D commanded with a glare. The two girls jumped. "You need to eat as many carbs as you can today."

"Why?" Levy questioned. D grinned.

"Because if you don't…" she paused and her grin got a sadistic tint to it, "I can guarantee you'll drop dead tomorrow." D's voice was dark and the girls froze in terror while wondering exactly what kind of exercises D did in the morning. D turned and began to walk away with Lucy following behind her. "If you're not going to chicken out, please, have your stuff with you during Drama. I suggest having shorts and a tank-top," were D's last words to them before she and Lucy were gone. The girls all had the same thought running through their heads.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

"So it's just a stink bomb?" Makarov asked. D nodded causing Makarov to sigh in relief. "Good." D, Lucy, Makarov and La'har were currently in Makarov's office.

"The smell should disperse in about an hour if you turned the air conditioning on full force," D said. "Heat will only make it worse." Makarov nodded and began explaining to Bisca that the air conditioning units in the building needed to be turned on full force and the heater turned off. When he finished that, D turned to La'har and asked him to give a speech similar to the one she gave Erza and company. She made sure to stress that he should let everyone know that if it was a simple explosion many students would be killed or injured. She also made sure that he should make sure everyone knew that the person who gave the test was simply outraged and got a little carried away. He should also drive home that the security system isn't perfect and that there is _no such thing_ as an impenetrable security system. She also said he should hype it up and say that she wasn't caught on any of the security cameras. (This was true, but D didn't know that.) After making an announcement calling for an assembly to explain the situation, Makarov told D _not_ to do any more "_tests_" that would result in the evacuation of the classrooms. D agreed. Once they were finished with their business, D and Lucy went to their room so D could get rid of the duffle bag. (D didn't want to carry it anymore.)

"So," Lucy began with a smile, "that was an interesting little speech you gave to Erza before."" D looked at her. They were currently in the safety of their apartment.

"I'm sensing a second meaning to your words, and I'll tell you right now. I only said what I said because I know first-hand the kind of damage that can happen when the worse case scenario happens. I also know what it does to people. I don't want to see that again, and no, I won't tell you about it. I've seen things someone my age shouldn't even _know_ about, Lucy. Things I have no desire to share," D stated. The tired look on her face was enough to silence any questions Lucy might have. While trying to think of a way to change the subject, Lucy suddenly remembered something.

"What are you going to make the people who lost the bet do?" she asked. D grinned and only said:

"Choco, choco." Lucy was confused for a moment before her eyes widened in understanding, and she burst out laughing. "And, they'll do it in front of the entire drama class."

"Oh, that is just _wrong_!" Lucy shouted. D simply laughed.

* * *

"You are dismissed," La'har stated.

He had just finished explaining D's little test. He made sure they knew that the school had no knowledge of the stink bombs and that the person responsible would not be doing it again. At the same time, he made sure they understood that they would be placing new rules to prevent something like this from happening for real and that their would be more tests that could happen as early as today depending on said person's mood. La'har explained that even he didn't know when these tests would happen, and that they were in place to show them the real danger they were in. He had asked every person who had fallen victim to raise their hands, and the amount was overwhelming. He told them that if it had been a real attack with poisonous gas, everyone who had smelled it would have been dead right now. He also added that if it was a normal bomb it would have killed anyone within the school grounds as well. He made sure to address every point D told him to and was glad because, for once, it seemed as though everyone was listening and finally understood the importance of the rules in place, especially those that were told they could be dead right now.

"Remember," La'har added as everyone was about to leave the cafeteria, "the smell will be gone in about half an hour, but the rooms will be cold. Classes will begin starting with second period." With that said, everyone went about their own business.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Wendy nearly whispered near tears. "So many people could be dead right now! People I pass in the hall everyday. People I don't even know the names of… innocent people!" Wendy was full on crying now. The morning's group minus Rouge was sitting at their table in the cafeteria. Natsu had been in a class with a bomb and was dead to the world due to the smell. (Gray had dragged him out of the room.)

"We could have been killed without even being given the _chance_ to fight back…" Gray stated in frustration.

"Isn't the security system supposed to stop these things from happening?" Laxus asked. A few other girls started crying.

"What good is crying about it going to do?" Levy shouted jumping to her feet and slamming the palms of her hands on the table. Everyone stared at her in shock. "What's the use of crying over something that hasn't even happened?!" No one could believe that _Levy_ was yelling at them. "Crying won't stop it from happening," Levy continued in a softer yet still sharp voice. Her eyes were hardened. She was completely serious. "_Crying_ won't make it go away once it happens." Everyone was silent as Mira stood and went to Levy's side. She placed a hand on the petit bluenet's shoulder causing the small girl to relax.

"Instead of crying," Mira began in a calm tone, "we should do everything in our power to make sure it never happens."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Cana asked slurring her words.

"Isn't it obvious?" Erza began standing up with her bangs covering her eyes. Everyone turned to her and she looked up eyes burning with authority. "We get stronger! We take the people who are important to us, pull the close and never let them go! Make sure that even if we go down, we don't go without a fight! **That it the Fairy Tail way!**" Everyone at the table cheered and held up Fairy Tails special sign. Gajeel only smirked.

"The first thing we need to remember is to keep our eyes peeled," he interjected. "We should _never_ take anyone or anything at face-value. Always look for another meaning behind everything, especially if we want to protect the people most important to us." Everyone stared at Gajeel in shock. "What?" Mira chuckled.

"She got to you too, huh?" she asked. Gajeel blinked before a smirk made its way onto his face and he closed his eyes.

"I guess she did," he confessed confusing almost everyone at the table further.

"She seems to have gotten to all of us," Levy giggled.

"I believe she did," Erza agreed closing her eyes with a smirk.

"Who did?" Jellal finally asked voicing everyone's confusion. The four looked at each other and smirked before turning back to their friends.

"D did," they replied in unison.

* * *

D sneezed. The two girls were currently sitting in their second period class while waiting for everyone to come inside. Lucy was wrapped in a blanket while D was simply sitting in her uniform. When D sneezed, Lucy looked at the girl worriedly.

"D, you should really put a blanket around yourself," Lucy scolded. "You're gonna get yourself sick." D rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, shut up," she answered. D was sketching something again. She refused a blanket, but had plugged in a heater that, while small, was powerful enough to warm their little corner in ten minutes. However, D had only just plugged it in so it was still cold. "It'll be warm in a minute anyway." Lucy looked at D skeptically before going back to checking her homework for the 10th time. She just _knew_ there was something wrong…she just couldn't figure out what. Since it was her music homework, she was seriously stressing out over it. Once she started muttering to herself, D took pity on the poor girl and decided to help. "What is it?" Lucy jumped.

"What is what?" she asked in confusion. D smirked and turned to her cousin.

"What is your problem?" she tried again.

"Oh…" Lucy answered. "Um…" (Okay…you don't wanna read about two people doing homework, I don't wanna waist your time. Let's just move on.)

* * *

Erza, Mira and Gajeel had just finished explaining everything that had happened since they walked into Mr. Macao's class that morning. Levy was looking at some sort of journal. All of their friends were currently staring at them in shock. Natsu, on the other-hand, had only just regained the ability to speak.

"So…you mean to say…it's…_her_ fault…I'm like this?" he somehow managed to ask. Everyone looked at him. Gray smirked.

"_No_, it's _your_ fault for having such a sensitive nose," he sneered. Natsu glared at him.

"It's the teacher-who-left-the-chemical-cabinet-unlocked-'s fault," Erza corrected. Everyone went silent. Levy, who hadn't been listening, suddenly let out a large '_UGH'_. Everyone looked at her as she began muttering to herself.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Mira asked. Levy stopped her muttering and looked up.

"It won't work," she complained. "I've done the math over and over again and it _just won't work_!" She yelled the last part before banging her head on the table. Everyone looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Levy.

"What won't work?" Lisanna asked. Levy stared at her before sighing and sitting back up.

"The play's budget," she answered. "No matter how many times I do the numbers, they simply refuse to add up. There is simply not enough money to cover all the expenses." The girls then began to panic.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOT ENOUGH?" Evergreen yelled.

"CHECK IT AGAIN!" Cana demanded.

"Maybe you missed something, Levy-san," Wendy offered. The girls continued yelling at Levy until Laxus interfered.

"Okay, okay. _Calm down_," he ordered in a voice loud enough to be heard over the girls.

"WE ARE CALM!" The girls yelled turning on him. The boys all backed up, but Laxus barely flinched.

"We can fix this. Levy," he began turning to the girl and holding out his hand, "give me the book, and I'll see if I can do anything with it." Everyone sighed in relief as Levy handed Laxus the accounting book. Laxus was the only one in the group that was smart enough to be in Advanced Mathematics. If anyone could figure this out it was him. Laxus got up and packed his things. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my jacket and head to class." Everyone said their goodbyes and they were about to part when Levy remembered something.

"Laxus wait!" she shouted. The boy stopped and looked at her. "D is in you next class, right?" Laxus stare at for her a moment in confusion before it hit him.

"Oh, I get it," he answered with a nod. "Yeah, I'll ask her to help." Levy smiled and Laxus left.

* * *

Laxus pulled his coat closer as he walked through the empty halls. He was happy the smell was gone, but it was _freezing_ in the building. He hoped he was the first person to enter the building so he could work on the drama's many problems in peace. Though, now he was starting to wonder if he'd be able to work properly when it was so _cold_. He sighed and looked down at the book in his hand as he continued towards his math class. By the time he got there, he was frowning. He was beginning to see that Levy was right. There simply wasn't enough money to cover all the things they needed. He sighed again as he opened the classroom's door. He was surprised to see D and Lucy were already there. D was once again sitting in his seat, but that didn't surprise him. What _did_ surprise him, however, was that there was a nice, warm blanket sitting on top of Lucy's desk, but it wasn't being used. That and Lucy had ice on her shoulder. (She was also painting her nails.) How Lucy wasn't cold was beyond him. D was drinking something from a tall plastic cup with a lid and straw. She was using her tongue to play with the straw, and it was so bizarre that Laxus found himself staring at her. He continued staring until with one swipe D yanked the end of the straw into her mouth and sucked. She looked up at him and released the straw before putting the cup down and smiling.

"Hey, grandson," she greeted him.

"Hey," he answered. He looked at Lucy to see she was giving him that same I-saw-that smile she gave him yesterday. He looked away from her and began making his way over to them. As he got closer, he noticed it was getting warmer. It wasn't until he sat backwards in the seat in front of D that he noticed the heater next to her.

"Why are you here so early, grandson?" D asked.

"I wanted some peace and quiet while trying to work out this problem in the plays funds," Laxus explained. "I was actually going to ask for your help, but it seems like we really just don't have enough money." He sighed and D raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't have enough money?" Lucy asked.

"We don't have enough money to fund the play," Laxus elaborated. Lucy sighed and her shoulders slumped. D rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Let me see," she demanded. Laxus handed her the account book. D stared at the numbers for a moment before looking back up at him. "Are you serious?" Laxus looked confused. "You're kidding me, right?" She put the book down on her desk.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked. D pointed at a spot in the book.

"What's with this ridiculous amount of money for costumes?" she accused.

"That's how much the designer asked for," Laxus explained. D and Lucy stared at him like he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Why the hell are you using a designer?" Lucy questioned before D could open her mouth.

"What do you mean, why? We need costumes," Laxus defended.

"Oh my God," D whispered putting a hand to her forehead and looking down.

"I mean, why are you _paying_ for them?" Lucy tried again.

"Well, the designer won't do it for free," Laxus stated as though it should be obvious. Lucy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wha-but-_oh_ my head hurts," Lucy stuttered before pinching the bridge of her nose. D sighed and looked up.

"What we mean is _why_ are you using a _designer_ in the first place?" D clarified slowly pronounced every word as though talking to a child.

"How _else_ are we supposed to get our costumes?" he asked mimicking D's tone. D threw a hand up in exasperation before answering.

"Oh, I don't know. How about you, say, _make_ the like, let's say, a _normal_ school?" Laxus blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"But wouldn't it still cost money for the designer to send us the designs?" he wondered aloud. Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in disbelief. D's expression mirrored her cousin's until annoyance overcame it, and she began to raise her hand, froze, then pulled back looking away from Laxus while holding up one finger.

"Lucy," D began before pausing, "talk to him." She paused again. "Talk to him before I hit him." Laxus had a bewildered look on his face.

"Laxus…honey," Lucy began in a tone one would use when explaining something to a child, "you don't use a designer _at all_." Now Laxus was confused.

"Then where would we get the designs for the costumes?" he questioned. Lucy sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"Design it yourselves!" D snapped. A strangled sound came from her throat. "You know what? Never mind, I'll handle it. Let's move on." She quickly turned back to the book.

"What about-" Laxus began.

"WE'RE MOVING ON!" D repeated. Laxus shut up. "Okay…now, _this_…why is it even on here?" D was pointing to the number labeled: "Snack Fund".

"Some practices last past dinner, so we order food," Laxus answered. D seemed to think about this for a moment before erasing the number from the book. "HEY!" D stared at him.

"Tell me. How do you get dinner here?" she asked.

"We go to the restaurants on campus," Laxus replied automatically.

"And, how do you pay for it?"

"We pay with our own money."

"And where do you order food from during practice?"

"We order from the restaurants on campus."

"So, doesn't it make sense that if someone wants to eat during practice that they should order their own food?"

"Yeah, except it'd strain the staff to remember each individual order, so we order a large amount of the same thing."

"I know. Now to my point, why wouldn't you still do that, but have everyone pay for their own meal instead of using the budget money that you can't afford to spend?" Laxus blinked. Lucy stared at D for a moment. Where D found the patience to explain that, she would never know.

"Did it finally get in your head?" she asked turning to the boy. Laxus nodded.

"Good," D declared. "Now that solves the _stupid_ expenses…_for now_." D didn't even _want_ to know what other _stupid_ things they spent money on. Laxus was about to say something when his grandfather's voice boomed through the P.A. system.

"LISTEN UP, YOU BRATS!" he yelled. "SECOND PERIOD IS ABOUT TO START, SO GET YOUR BUTTS TO YOUR CLASSROOMS!" Lucy stared at the ceiling in shock, whereas D simply snorted with a smile. Just as Lucy looked back down and D's smile began to disappear, Makarov's voice rang out as he roared: "**NOW!**" Lucy jumped and D laughed. There were about 30 minutes before first period would end.

"Even with those reductions, we have no where _near_ the amount we need," Laxus pointed out in an attempt to bring D's attention back to the problem at hand. Lucy went back to painting her nails. (She's on the final coat.)

"I know," D answered with a smile on her face.

"Then what are we going to do?" Laxus answered. D leaned forward, and rested her head on her hand with a smile.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to have a fund raiser now, aren't ya?" she questioned in an amused tone. Laxus stared at D like he couldn't believe she was there. Then, ever so slowly, he smiled.

"You're a genius," he stated. D shrugged before taking out a new sketch pad and placing it on the desk.

"That's what they keep telling me," she responded by writing '_The Phantom of the Opera_' in neat script on the first page in pen. She then turned to a fresh page before beginning to draw while, once again, blocking the image from anyone who wanted to see.

"So, what kind of fund raiser did you have in mind?" Laxus asked.

"Nope," D responded quickly, "I'm not doing all the thinking for you. Try to come up with something good on your own first. Lucy," said girl looked up from blowing on her nails when her name was called, "I want you to write a list of approved and disapproved ideas." Lucy stared at her cousin for a moment. "Please," D added when the girl hadn't moved. Lucy grinned.

"Sure," she agreed. "You want two separate lists?" D nodded.

"Can you make a 'Pending' list as well?" she asked. Lucy agreed and began making the lists.

"Why are you making 3 separate lists?" Laxus wondered.

"We're making three so you can take all of them to the others and, if they have any other ideas, they can add them to the pending list. The 'Disapproved' is to prevent repeated bad ideas. It'll also show you what kind of ideas will not be approved," D explained. Laxus nodded in understanding. "You ready, Lucy?"

"Yeah," the girl answered. She had three pieces of paper, each labeled either 'Approved', 'Disapproved' or 'Pending'.

"Okay then, grandson," D began then stopped sketching long enough to look up. "Shoot. Tell me what you've got." Laxus thought for a moment.

"What if we offer to sell a spot at our lunch table?" Laxus suggested. D and Lucy stared at him.

"No," they rejected in unison. D went back to her sketch, and Lucy wrote the idea on the 'Disapproved' list.

"Then how about we have a video game tournament?" Laxus tried again. D looked at him.

"That could work," Lucy answered.

"Are you going to let strangers play your games and possibly ruin your controllers?" D questioned. Laxus froze.

"Never mind," he responded and Lucy sighed before adding the idea to the 'Disapproved' list. Laxus gave a few more ideas, all of which went on the 'Disapproved' list, until _finally_ he listed a good one. "Well…how about selling a date with members from the cast?" D and Lucy looked at him.

"That's a good one," Lucy said.

"We need everyone's consent for that, so put it on the 'Pending' list," D added. Lucy nodded and wrote the idea down. D went back to sketching.

"How about we do a good, old-fashioned bake sale?" Lucy suggested. Laxus nodded.

"That's a good idea," he stated.

"Approved," was all D said as she focused on her drawing. They kept listing ideas (Lucy came up with most of the approved ones) and students started entering the classroom. They were surprised that one, the room was warm (D's heater had warmed the entire room by then) and two, Laxus, D and Lucy were sitting in the back corner, D in Laxus' seat, and they were huddled together while talking about something. Everyone stared at them while they took their seats. When Alzack entered the room he was also surprised, but was happy that there wouldn't be another scene like yesterday. A few minutes later, the bell rang.

"Eyes forward everyone," Alzack called gaining the classes attention.

"Class is starting," D informed effectively ending the brainstorming session. Lucy and Laxus turned their attention forward. D spend the entire class period sketching, only stopping to quickly do the problems she was assigned.

* * *

Once class was over D took the lists and tucked them into the account book before handing it to Laxus.

"Thanks for your help," he said. D nodded as Lucy smiled and said:

"You're welcome!" They headed for the door. D and Laxus both tried not to look at Lucy too much for fear they would start laughing.

"Remember, if your friends come up with anymore ideas put them on the 'Pending' list, and I'll look them over later," D reminded him trying to ignore Lucy. Laxus nodded with an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah," he answered with laughter in his voice, "see you later." It wasn't until they had almost reached their next class that D finally lost it and laughed.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" she nearly shouted. "What's wrong with you? Why are you walking like that?" Lucy blushed. After that morning's exercise, Lucy's muscles had been killing her, but now, after sitting for still for so long, they were stiff and cramping. This had resulted in Lucy walking down the hallway in a bizarre way. It was so abnormal that everyone was staring at her, and it's a miracle D managed to hold her laughter for as long as she did.

"My body hurts," Lucy muttered. D chuckled. "Don't laugh! It's not my fault I'm like this!"

"Yes it is!" D laughed. Lucy glared at her.

"How is it my fault?" she growled. D grinned.

"If you worked out more, your muscles would be used to doing exercises, and you wouldn't be in pain," D stated. Lucy simply huffed. "Don't get mad because I'm right." Lucy glared at her.

"Shut up," she grumbled. D laughed again.

* * *

"What did you just say, you brat?" the instructor, Aquarius, asked in a dangerous voice with her face mere centimeters away from Lucy's. The girl was trembling. D chuckled. Lucy glared at her. (This seems to be a recurring situation.) They were currently in the girl's locker room, and Lucy had just asked the teacher if she could sit out on the lesson because her muscles were cramping.

"I told you so," D mouthed.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Lucy had just about had it with D laughing at her today when the girl suddenly turned to her with a smirk.

"So how exactly are you planning on swimming when you can't even _walk_ properly?" D asked. Lucy blinked. Her confusion was evident on her face. "You _do_ realize we have _Aquatics_ next right?" Lucy's eyes widened and, as though not believing her cousin's words, she pulled out her schedule and checked. Sure enough, _Aquatics_ was labeled as their next class.

"I'll just explain and ask the teacher if I can sit out today's lesson," Lucy tried. D snorted.

"I _highly_ doubt the teacher will agree to that…" she informed.

"You need to have more faith in people," Lucy continued. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"We'll just have to wait and see, huh?" D mussed. She had a smug look on her face that obviously said: '_you're wro~ng_.'

"Yes we will!" Lucy huffed and tried to storm away, but couldn't manage it with her bizarre walk. D immediately began laughing again.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"So you thought you could get out of class just because of a few sore muscles?" Aquarius nearly growled. Lucy didn't answer and simply shook in fear. "HUH?" the furious teacher demanded an answer.

"N-no Ma'am!" Lucy managed to shout.

"Then GO CHANGE!" Aquarius ordered. Lucy ran to her newly appointed locker and began to change into her bathing suit. D snickered. Aquarius turned to her. "What are you laughing at? Go change!" she demanded. D simply smiled at her.

"No, I don't think so, Ms. Mermaid," D answered. Aquarius almost blushed at being compared to a mermaid. "I'm just going to observe so I can laugh at my cousin. Is that okay with you?" Aquarius stared at her for a moment, looked at Lucy who was trying to put on her bathing suit while twitching in an abnormal way, and turned back to D with a smirk.

"Yeah," she agreed, "its okay with me." The two smirked at each other. Ah, this looks like the beginning of a _beautiful_ relationship.

* * *

Lucy and D left the locker room and came out to the pool only to find two of the boys they met yesterday arguing. (Can you guess who?)

"Ice-prick!" the pink-haired boy yelled.

"Flame-brain!" the boy with black hair yelled.

"Stripper!" The two boys had their heads pressed together while yelling at each other.

"You wanna go?!" Natsu shouted pulling back and getting into a fighting stance. Gray copied the stance and yelled:

"Bring it on!" The two then launched at each other with their fists raised. In the next moment, D was in front of them. She cracked their heads together and then proceeded to throw them in the pool before swiftly moving out of the splash zone. Lucy blinked.

"Why don't you hot-heads cool off for a moment?" she suggested. The two boys came up with a gasp.

"Why'd you do that?" they yelled in outrage while swimming to the edge to get out of the pool. D smiled.

"I felt like it," she answered. A moment passed before she gasped in realization. "Ha!" she exclaimed turning to Lucy, "I told you so! I win!" Said girl sighed in defeat.

"Win what?" Natsu asked. "And why aren't you in a swimsuit? Are you swimming in your clothes?"

"Lucy and I made a bet, and I won. Also, I'm not swimming," D replied. Natsu and Gray pulled themselves out of the pool and stood in front of the pair dripping wet. Lucy found herself looking at Natsu. She started at his feet and made her way up. This made Natsu blush, but Lucy missed it when, after checking out his torso, she found her eyes glued to the scarf around his head. Natsu then gave Lucy a similar glance over.

_Swimming with a scarf wrapped around his head…__**interesting**_…she thought.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Gray wondered.

"I don't want to, and I want to watch Lucy try to swim with all her muscles spasm-ing," D replied with a chuckle.

"What was the bet about?" Natsu asked tearing his eyes away from Lucy's bikini-clad body. Lucy's eyes, however, were still glued to his scarf.

"Why are you swimming with that around your head? Aren't you afraid it'll come off and get caught in the filter?" she asked.

"Huh?" Natsu turned to her. That's when he realized she was staring at his scarf. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "This is important to me, so I never go anywhere without it."

"Oh," Lucy answered and nodded in understanding. She finally pulled her eyes from the scarf and down to Natsu's face.

"What was the bet about?" Gray asked echoing Natsu's ignored question. D and Lucy shared a look before turning back to the boys with equally innocent smiles.

"Nothing~," they sang. Aquarius conveniently picked that moment to start yelling at the entire class.

"Okay, you brats! Get in the pool for a quick dip then line up!" She blew her whistle. Everyone quickly jumped in the pool while D skillfully avoided the water and made her way over to the bleachers.

* * *

Lucy was going to kill her cousin. D had been laughing non-stop since Lucy first got in the pool and tried to swim. Emphasis on _tried_. Her aching, cramping, twitching muscles simply refused to cooperate. Even Miss Aquarius was laughing at her. Lucy would kill her too if she wasn't so scary…Then again…D is even scarier…Yeah…and attempting to kill her…NEVER MIND! A giant wave of fear crashed through her.

_I can still make her pay_, Lucy thought with an annoyed glare at her cousin's twitching body.

Please allow me to explain. D is currently lying on the bleachers after laughing at her cousin's pathetic attempts to swim. (The class is now over.) Lucy resisted to urge to kick her cousin. She would hurt herself more than D anyway. Lucy watched her cousin take a deep calming breath.

"I wish I had recorded that," D muttered. "Then I could watch…_that_ as much as I want." She chuckled and sat up.

"I _**so**_ wanna hit you right now," Lucy replied in a dark voice. She could feel D's eyes narrowing at her behind those sunglasses. The girl's natural response to a threat. D smirked.

"I'd _love_ to see you try considering you can't even _walk_ normally," she teased just before the bell rang. "Let's go." Lucy pouted and tried, _unsuccessfully_, to storm to the locker room. All she managed to do was make D laugh at her again.

"_**Stop laughing!**_" Lucy yelled for the umpteenth time that day.

"Okay! Okay! I'm stopping!" D exclaimed while Lucy tried to finish changing. It was funny when she kept twitching. D sucked in her lips to keep herself from laughing.

"D-san! Lucy-san!" a voice called. D turned to see…um…water-woman coming toward them. She had to be one of the best swimmers D had ever seen. It was like she was one with the water.

"Hey Juvia," Lucy greeted.

"Yo," D added with a nod.

"D-san," Juvia nearly whispered with admiration plastered on her face and in her voice.

"You're in the dance class, aren't you?" D questioned in a monotonous voice. Juvia froze.

"Y-yes…is that bad?" she asked nervously.

"No," D answered with a dejected sigh, "I simply _can't stand_ being fussed over."

"Oh," Juvia sighed in relief. D raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Lucy and almost losing it when she saw Lucy fighting with her shirt. Juvia followed D's gaze and became a little worried at the sight before her. "Do you need help, Lucy-san?" she asked. Lucy turned to her with a look of complete helplessness and nodded.

"PFFT!" D managed to stop her laugh before it completely escaped. Lucy glared at her as Juvia helped her into her uniform.

"Thank you, _Juvia_," Lucy said with a pointed look at D who simply shrugged and smiled.

"Let's go eat lunch, and then I'll fix your muscles. You know, so you don't die later," D offered with a slight chuckle. With that, the three girls made their way out of the locker room.

* * *

D stopped and blinked at the sight in front of her. Rouge was pacing in front of her dorm room while Sting leaned against the wall across from the door. It seemed like their personalities were backwards to her. Lucy who was behind D at the moment looked passed her cousin and blinked in confusion. Suddenly, D snorted and made her way to the door. Sting and Rouge heard it and looked at her.

"A little impatient, are we?" she teased. Lucy stared at D for a moment before following her.

_Are they__** suppose**__ to be here?_ she wondered.

"How long have you been here?" D asked unlocking the door.

"Ten minutes," Sting answered as they walked in after D. He whistled at the new design. "Nice." D dropped her stuff on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked. Sting looked at her as she closed the door.

"Rouge said D was going to feed him lunch," he stated.

"Did you go to all your classes?" D suddenly asked coming out of the kitchen with her lunchbox. Rouge nodded while Sting looked confused. "How about you, Bee-Boy?"

"Yeah," he answered, "unlike Dance, Music, and Drama, I actually _need_ those classes to graduate." D nodded.

"Okay then. I want pizza," she declared. "Anyone else want pizza?"

"I do," Lucy answered. Rouge nodded and Sting simply huffed. D grabbed the phone and ordered the food.

* * *

"Yo!" Gray greeted their friends that were sitting at their table in the lunchroom. A few people greeted him back. Natsu and Juvia were with him. Natsu seemed a little _too_ happy though.

"What's with him?" Laxus asked nudging Gray when he sat across from him. Juvia sat at the end next to Gray, and Natsu sat at the head of the table across from Erza at the other end. Gray snickered.

"Natsu has a _crush_," he teased quietly making sure Natsu heard him. Natsu blushed, but his embarrassment quickly turned to anger as he glared at his rival.

"I do _not_ have a crush!" he whisper-shouted. They couldn't have Mira overhearing. That woman was _terrifying_ when it came to anything love-oriented. Thankfully she was sitting near Erza at the other end of the table.

"Oh yeah?" Gray hissed. "Then how do you explain what happened earlier?"

"Earlier?" Laxus questioned.

"Yeah, Natsu got depressed because D and Lucy weren't coming to lunch with us," Gray explained.

**-FLASHBACK-**

The girls came out of the locker room to find Natsu and Gray waiting for them. Surprisingly, they had managed not to fight.

"What took you so long?" Gray asked. Lucy blushed and looked away while D was _very obviously_ trying not to laugh. Juvia, on the other hand, had hearts in her eyes and was drooling over the fact that Gray was, _once again_, shirtless. D and Lucy had learned during their 3 classes together that it was impossible for the boy to keep his clothes on.

"Lucy needed help," D asked still holding her laughter. Lucy glared at her cousin. D looked at Juvia and looked between her and Gray.

"Help with what?" Gray wondered.

"Can you put your clothes back on?" D asked all traces of laughter gone from her voice as she turned from Juvia to Gray who was _undoing his pants_!? "AND **STOP TAKING THEM OFF!**" Gray looked down and cursed.

"Shit! When'd this happen?!" he screamed while yanking his clothes back on. Natsu laughed.

"So what did Luigi need help with?" he asked.

_Luigi?_ everyone but Natsu thought. There was a pause.

"_Pfft_…" D, Gray and Juvia tried not to laugh huddling together.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry," Natsu apologized with a grin. Lucy pouted. A small nearly unnoticeable blush came over Natsu's face. D, Gray and Juvia stared at them while standing to the side in something similar to a line.

"Why are you still here anyway?!" she asked in anger. Natsu chuckled.

"We thought you wouldn't know where to meet us for lunch," he explained smiling at her. Lucy blushed a bit then raised an eyebrow. When Lucy's blushed, D's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You know," Natsu began, "the bet."

"You _lost_ the bet," D informed leaving her little line with Gray and Juvia. She stood next to Lucy with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed at Natsu. (Not that he knew that.) D was getting a bad feeling from Lucy and Natsu's little interaction just then. Natsu, Gray and Juvia looked equally shocked at D's little revelation.

"**Eh?!**" they shouted. Lucy looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she apologized. "In my defense, I _was_ half-asleep." Natsu looked a little depressed.

"Well, we lost fair and square," Gray dismissed. D grinned.

"Glad you're such a good sport," she noted. "See you later!" With that said, D began walking away. She wanted to get Lucy as far from that boy as soon as possible.

"We'll eat lunch with you guys another time, okay?" Lucy offered with a smile. She was trying to cheer Natsu up. Natsu smiled back and, for a few moments, the two just stood and stared at each other. "Okay?" Lucy repeated. Natsu blinked.

"Yeah!" he answered a little embarrassed to be caught staring.

"_LUCY!_" D's outraged scream came. Lucy's eyes widened, and she ran after D with a panicked:

"I'm coming!" Natsu stared after the scared blond as she made her way down the hall. Gray and Juvia stared at him. When Lucy was out of sight and Natsu finally turned back to his 'friends', Gray and Juvia had evil grins on their faces.

"What?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"As happy would say:" Gray began gesturing to Juvia.

"You liiiiike her," Juvia finished blushing in happiness over being able to finish Gray's sentence. Natsu blushed.

"Do not!" he denied. Gray and Juvia laughed.

-**END FLASHBACK-**

"So Natsu, you like the little blond?" Laxus concluded.

"You're wrong!" Natsu yelled causing everyone's attention to turn towards him. He noticed and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what about the play's funds?" This quickly turned everyone's attention to Laxus.

"Well…Levy's right," Laxus stated. "We don't have enough money to fund the play like we've been doing." Protests immediately came up. "Wait. Calm down. See, I spoke to D like you asked me to, Levy."

"WHAT'D SHE SAY?!" Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Evergreen, Juvia and Wendy shouted in perfect sync suddenly at Laxus' end of the table. Everyone stared at them while Laxus answered.

"Well…"

* * *

"AH! NO! OW! STOP IT! IT **HURTS!**" Sting and Rouge stood staring at Lucy's door while the screams of pain reverberated throughout the entire dorm room. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Sting and Rouge shared a look. A few minutes later, the door opened and D stepped out wiping her hands on a towel.

"Sorry about that," D began, "Lucy's a big baby." She sounded annoyed.

"What were you doing in there?" Sting asked.

"I had to massage her muscles or she'd keep walking like…_that_," D answered with a snort.

"Are you sick?" Lucy asked venomously as she came out of her room. After D had ordered pizza, she had grabbed Lucy and dragged her into her room. "You've been way too cheerful today. Laughing non-stop like that…is just so not like you." She had started out angry but then worry began to enter her voice.

"Maybe," D agreed. "Now then," She spun to face the boys effectively cutting off Lucy inquiry, "boys, I believe it's time I introduce you to the rec-room." Sting and Rouge looked at each other then back at D.

* * *

"Fund-raiser?" everyone wondered. Laxus nodded. "WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT?!" they yelled. Everyone was now huddled at Laxus' end of the table.

"I don't know!" Laxus yelled back.

"What kind of fund-raiser?" Gray asked. Laxus sighed and pulled out the accounting book with the three lists.

"D had Lucy make a list of approved, disapproved and pending ideas," Laxus explained while spreading the lists on the table in front of them before handing Levy the book. While Laxus explained the purpose of the three lists, Levy looked at the account book, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned to her in shock.

"What's wrong, Levy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Everything's been changed!" Levy shouted in shock. "All the numbers have either been reduced or removed completely. With this amount what we need is a _lot_ smaller. D must have done this," she continued talking more to herself than everyone else. "She even calculated the amount we need to raise and added an emergency fund?" The last part sounded like a question. Levy groaned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I know how you feel. She makes you feel stupid, doesn't she?" Laxus admitted sympathetically.

"You're not stupid, Laxus," Mira reassured. Freed placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. LAXUS COULD NEVER BE STUPID!" he declared. Everyone laughed at his funny way of expressing loyalty.

* * *

Sting and Rouge were staring slack-jawed at the room in front of them. Rouge moved inside to examine the room more closely while Sting stayed just inside the doorway.

"So what do you think?" D asked with a smirk.

"I think I'm in love," Sting nearly whispered. D chuckled as Rouge nodded with his hand on the glass of case with the video games like a kid at an aquarium. She moved to his side, opened the case and pulled out Dragon Slayer IV before locking the case again.

"Wanna play?" she asked with a grin. Rouge and Sting's eyes widened before they began nodding furiously. They both looked so innocently happy that D couldn't help but laugh at them.

"What do you mean we lost?" Cana shouted. Erza had just explained how they all lost the bet and D wouldn't be buying them lunch.

"Like I said, D won so let's just go grab our lunches and think of some more fundraiser ideas," Erza said in a way that left no room for argument. Everyone agreed in fear for their lives.

* * *

"That was fun," D stated walking down the hallway leading to the gym.

"Can't we play more?" Sting whined. "Class doesn't start for 2 more hours. Why are you going to the gym?"

"If you don't like it, don't follow me," D snapped. Sting then shut up.

"Why _are_ you going to the gym?" Rouge asked. He was carrying the pizza's they hadn't eaten yet. Lucy is quietly following them with the soda.

"If I'm playing Christine, I need to brush up on my ballroom dancing," D explained. "Since I taught myself, I really need to practice." D turned to Sting. "I also need to get used to dancing with _you_…" Sting glared at her. What did she mean by that?

"In other words, even if I wanted to leave, you wouldn't let me," he restated. D merely grinned. "You know…you're kind of mean…" Both of D's eyebrows went up at that.

"_Kind of_?" she questioned. At first, Sting thought she was proud of being mean. "No ones said I was 'kind of' mean before…they all call me cruel…" Now he thinks she's legitimately shocked.

"You _are_ cruel," Lucy muttered under her breath. D came to a halt. Sting, Rouge and Lucy stopped behind her. They were a few feet from the gym doors. D turned around with an _all-too-innocent_ smile. The other three took a step back.

"Are you trying to say something, Lucy?" she asked. Lucy rapidly shook her head.

"Nope! Absolutely not! Me? Saying something? No way! Uh-uh!" she panicked. D tilted her head to the side with a little laugh.

"Didn't think so," she giggled in an innocent way before turning on her heel and walking to the door. She held it open. None of the others moved. "Get in." D demanded with a glare. The three moved simultaneously for the door and practically ran for the dance studio. D chuckled and followed them.

* * *

"Why is 'Video Game Tournament' on the 'Disapproved' list?!" Natsu shouted only to get promptly hit on the head by Erza with a demand for him to 'keep his voice down'.

"I'll ask you the same thing D asked me when I came up with the idea. 'Are you going to let strangers play your games and possibly ruin your controllers?' I said no. What do you say?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Hell_ no," the boys answered in unison. Laxus pointed at Natsu.

"That's why," he stated. Natsu nodded in understanding before looking back at the list in front of him.

"The $20 entrance fee wet t-shirt contest sound cool…why's it on here?" Gray asked looking over Natsu's shoulder. Laxus shivered in fear.

"D's face when I said that….Man, she's scary…Little Miss Sunshine can get pretty scary as well…" he muttered to himself everyone heard him though. "I thought D was going to kill me when I said that."

"I agree with them," Levy stated with a glare at the boys. In fact, _most_ of the girls where glaring at them. The boys gulped.

"This bake sale sounds interesting, huh?" Natsu asked trying to change the subject. It worked when Erza spoke up.

"Yeah, and it'll be even better if D is the one baking. Along with Minerva and Ultear it'd be a huge success," she stated with a nod. Everyone murmured their agreement. "So it's decided! We will have a bake sale!" Erza declared. Too afraid to argue, everyone quickly agreed. They then spent the rest of the lunch time coming up with back-up plans in case the bake sale didn't raise enough money. D is going to have quite a few things to say when she sees that pending list.

* * *

D and Sting were currently rapping and dancing along to 'La La' by The Cab. Lucy was laughing because they were being stupid. They were using funny voices and doing hilarious dance moves. Rouge was off to the side eating the forgotten pizza. To him, it looked like 3 drunken teenagers having fun and he voiced that opinion.

"Did you guys get drunk when I wasn't looking?" he called with laughter clearly in his voice. D fake gasped and held a hand to her chest.

"_Rouge_!" she exclaimed. "I am shocked you would insinuate such a thing! From _me_ of all people! I mean seriously!" Her fake-huffing that followed caused Sting, Lucy and Rouge to burst out laughing. When they first got to the studio, D and Sting had practiced once, and D decided it was good enough for them to learn properly during class. After that, the group had been eating pizza, dancing and listening to music ever since. It had been almost an hour since they got there. 'La La' ended and 'Pound The Alarm' by Nicki Minaj came on. (Seems like my MP3 likes Nicki Minaj…) D and Sting began dancing in a way that was so stupid, Rouge and Lucy almost died of laughter. A few minutes later, Laki ran into the room during 'Get In Line' by Simon Curtis.

"What's going on in here?" she demanded to know. The four teens looked at her.

"Yo!" D greeted with a grin. Laki immediately relaxed.

"Oh, D, how are you?" she asked with a kind smile. Sting and Rouge were shocked. If D hadn't been there, Laki would have given them detention. That couldn't be fair! It was favoritism!

"Good," D answered. "We were just warming up for dance. I brought you some pizza. Rouge might have eaten it though."

"I didn't," Rouge denied calmly. Laki laughed.

"Continue then," she said walking over to Rouge who still had the pizza. Suddenly, 'Truth or Dare' by Marianas Trench came on.

"I love this song!" D exclaimed. Okay. Lucy was officially scared. D was _way_ out of character today. She was actually acting like a girl… D and Sting began their funny dancing/singing again. It wasn't until 20 minutes before class started that they finally stopped when 'I Believe Evil Queen Mix' by Lily Collins was on. They cleaned up and went to change. D hadn't turned off her music so 'What Are You Waiting For?' by Gwen Stefani was playing when she came back in with Lucy. D was still wearing her uniform. "I'm making a dance for this song," D announced absentmindedly.

"Really?!" Laki shouted popping up out of nowhere. She was directly in front of D who stared at her calmly while Lucy nearly had a heart attack.

"Yeah, it's almost done, but it's not quite there yet," she answered. Laki's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Not right now," D answered. Sting and Rouge chose then to come back in the room. Both of them were wearing t-shirts and sweatpants.

"What can't you do now?" Sting asked. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wait…you're in _this_ class?" she asked. Sting nodded. D laughed.

"What?" Sting growled.

"I'm not laughing at you," she chuckled. "Lucy," the girl looked at her, "didn't you hear him when he said that he didn't need his _dance_ class?" Lucy nodded. "How about when Laki said she only had _one_ dance class?" Lucy lowered her head in shame. "You should really learn to pay attention more."

"Yes," Lucy mumbled. D grinned. 'Turn Up The Music' by Chris Brown came on and the five people that had for some reason stayed in the doorway moved to the floor and started their dumb dancing all over again. D went to the same corner she was in last time to rest.

* * *

"Guys we need to get to the gym, or we'll be late for class," Wendy announced. Everyone agreed. They began packing up.

"Do you think D is there already?" Lisanna asked.

"Probably," Erza answered. "They left for the gym pretty early yesterday too." That was all Lisanna needed to hear. She took off for the gym at full speed with a loud:

"Last one has to eat a rotten egg!" Everyone froze.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Natsu yelled taking off after her. Everyone followed his lead and began running as fast as they could to the gym.

* * *

When the girls finally reached the dance studio, they found their entire class having fun dancing like idiots. They looked at each other and grinned. 'Shades' from the movie 'Starstruck' was playing. (Yes, I like that movie. Leave me alone.) They quickly joined their class and began dancing. The class had made a circle and whoever was in the middle had to dance as stupidly as possible to make everyone laugh. Lisanna looked around for D. She saw the girl talking with Laki in a corner. Lisanna didn't want to interrupt their conversation and simply joined in on the fun.

* * *

The dance class was laughing when they went to "Gym". The class from the weight room stared at them. La'har tried to get them to quiet down many times to no avail.

"SHUT UP!" Erza roared. Everyone went silent. La'har cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Erza," he said. Erza nodded. "Now then, let's begin. Today we'll be learning how to escape when your opponent grabs you. Does someone want to volunteer to show how you do this?" Erza raised her hand. "Erza." The girl moved to the front of the class with La'har. While Erza demonstrated the many ways to get out of your opponents hold, D went to the locker room without anyone noticing. When she came out, she had her bag. She leaned on the wall next to La'har's office and waited. "Okay then, everyone pair up." The pairs were the same as yesterday leaving Sting and Rouge to become a pair. Lisanna had wanted to pair up with D, but her hopes deflated when she saw La'har walking over where D was. Unfortunately for Lucy, Lisanna didn't hold back at all during their sparring match. Once again, D and La'har spent the entire class working on the flaws in the school's security. D and Lucy left immediately after they finished leaving Lisanna to spar with La'har for the last five minutes of class. Why they were allowed to leave was a mystery to everyone there.

* * *

Lisanna was beyond frustrated. First D didn't come to lunch with them, there was no chance for them to talk during dance, she was talking to La'har through "Gym" and _now_ she's talking with Lyra. Lisanna was going to cry. It was like the world was _determined_ to keep her from meeting D. Lisanna began pouting.

"What's wrong, my merciless sparing partner?" Lucy asked causing Lisanna to look up at her.

"Why can't I meet your cousin?" Lisanna whined. Lucy laughed.

"If you want to meet her, you can sleep over with your sister, Erza, and Levy when they come over tonight," she suggested. "Though you may regret it because D will be exercising with us in the morning…If you're on a diet and come you'll drop dead according to D." Lisanna was a little worried about the last part, but she was determined to meet D. Also, a sleep over would give her more time to talk to her!

"I'll do it!" Lisanna decided. Lucy smiled at her.

"D said that those who are going need to have their stuff with them during Drama. She recommended a t-shirt and shorts," Lucy informed. Lisanna's eyes were sparkling.

"Okay!" she shouted before running out of the room to go pack. Lucy stared after her for a moment before going back to her seat between Natsu and D. D, Sting and Rouge were talking about something. The second Lucy sat down D turned to her.

"What did you just do?" she growled. Lucy gulped.

"I invited Lisanna to join us tonight," she whimpered. D sighed before turning back to Sting and Rouge. She forgot that "Lisanna" is the one who is supposed to be obsessed with her site because she never got a face to go with the name. Lucy started talking to Natsu. He was so cute. A little strange, but cute.

"Attention class!" Lyra called gaining everyone's attention. "We will now hold the vocal auditions for the play."

"I call last!" D yelled raising her hand. Sting raised his hand.

"I call to go before her," he stated.

"Before Sting," Rouge called raising his hand.

"I'll go before Rouge!" Lucy decided. Everyone blinked.

"_Okay_," Lyra agreed. "So, who wants to go _first_?" That's when the auditions began. One by one everyone entered the booth at the front of the room. Everyone sang something from a scene in 'Phantom' (this is what I will call it from now on because writing 'The Phantom of the Opera' is annoying…) At long last it was Lucy's turn. She got up and went into the recording booth. She hesitated for a moment while she thought of what to sing. Suddenly, she got an idea. She pointed at D and used one finger to tell her to come to her. D got up and went into the booth.

"What?" she whispered.

"Come here," Lucy hissed. Whispers went around the room while they watched Lucy whisper something in D's ear. D grinned and nodded. After that, D left the booth and went to ask Lyra something. Lyra nodded at whatever D had asked her. Finally, D went to the sound controls for the booth and began to play the music for the song Lucy wanted to sing.

_**Miss Y by Marina And The Diamonds**_

_I feel like a substitute,__  
__Sitting on the sideline,__  
_Lucy pushes her right hand away from her face.

_Clicking every single finger,__  
__Waiting for the right time._

Lucy clicks her nails one by one.

_I feel like a substitute,__  
__Sitting pretty in my prime,__  
__I'm about to play the game,__  
__Guess I'm running out of time._

Lucy points to her wrist like she has a watch._  
_

_Drop your knees to the floor,_

Lucy points to her knees then to the floor on either side of her._  
__Hands to the sky._

Lucy puts her hands together in front of her then separates them palms facing upwards._  
__Give a round of applause for,_

Lucy claps her hands together directly above her head._  
__The great Miss Y._

Lucy holds her arms out palms up in the famous American gesture for 'I don't know'._  
_

_I walked all night 'round in the dark,_

Lucy walks in place.

_Just to be standing here._

She stops and points to the ground._  
__Only to feel like nobody,_

Lucy cuts both her hands across her throat._  
__I'm Miss Y am I here?__  
_Famous 'I don't know' gesture again then tilts her head.

_I walked all night 'round in the dark,_

Lucy walks in place._  
__Just to be standing here._

She stops and points to the ground._  
__Only to feel like nobody,_

Lucy cuts both her hands across her throat._  
__I'm Miss Y am I here?__  
_Famous 'I don't know' gesture again and tilts her head.

_And the lights make,_

_me stronger,__  
__The longer,_

_that you have to wait,_

She points to her wrist._  
_

_For the honor,_

_the honor_

_to be great.__Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Oh-oh oh, oh.__I feel like I'm stuck inside a race,__  
__Feel like I'm catching up,__  
__Oh Marina! What a shame!_

Puts both her hands on her face like she's shocked._  
__You didn't make the upper cut._

Takes hands off her face and slowly shakes her head._  
_

_I feel like I'm stuck inside a race,__  
__Feel like I'm catching up,__  
__Oh Marina, we're so sorry,_

Puts a hand on her chest like she's sympathetic._  
__But you didn't make the cut._

Slowly shakes her head again._  
_

_Drop your knees to the floor,_

Lucy points to her knees then to the floor on either side of her._  
__Hands to the sky._

Lucy puts her hands together in front of her then separates them palms facing upwards._  
__Give a round of applause for,_

Lucy claps her hands together directly above her head._  
__The great Miss Y._

She does the 'I don't know' gesture again._  
_

_I walked all night 'round in the dark,_

Lucy walks in place._  
__Just to be standing here._

She stops and points to the ground._  
__Only to feel like nobody,_

Lucy cuts both her hands across her throat._  
__I'm Miss Y am I here?__  
_Famous 'I don't know' gesture again and tilts head.

_I walked all night 'round in the dark,_

Lucy walks in place._  
__Just to be standing here._

She stops and points to the ground._  
__Only to feel like nobody,_

Lucy cuts both her hands across her throat._  
__I'm Miss Y am I here?__  
_Famous 'I don't know' gesture again and tilts head.

_And the lights make,_

_me stronger,__  
__The longer,_

_that you have to wait,_

Points to wrist._  
_

_For the honor,_

_the honor,_

_to be great._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Oh-oh oh, oh.__Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Oh-oh oh, oh.__  
_

_Drop your knees to the floor,_

Lucy points to her knees then to the floor on either side of her._  
__Hands to the sky._

Lucy puts her hands together in front of her then separates them palms facing upwards._  
__Give a round of applause for,_

Lucy claps her hands together directly above her head._  
__The great Miss Y._

She does the 'I don't know' gesture again._.__  
_

_I walked all night 'round in the dark,_

Lucy walks in place._  
__Just to be standing here._

She stops and points to the ground._  
__Only to feel like nobody,_

Lucy cuts both her hands across her throat._  
__I'm Miss Y am I here?__  
_Famous 'I don't know' gesture again and tilt head.

_I walked all night 'round in the dark,_

Lucy walks in place._  
__Just to be standing here._

She stops and points to the ground._  
__Only to feel like nobody,_

Lucy cuts both her hands across her throat._  
__I'm Miss Y am I here?__  
_Famous 'I don't know' gesture again and tilt head.

_And the lights make,_

_me stronger,__  
__The longer,_

_that you have to wait,_

Points to wrist.

_For the honor,_

_the honor,_

_to be great.__  
_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh,__  
__Oh-oh oh, oh._

_Drop your knees to the floor,_

Lucy points to her knees then to the floor on either side of her._  
__Hands to the sky._

Lucy puts her hands together in front of her then separates them palms facing upwards._  
__Give a round of applause for,_

Lucy claps her hands together directly above her head._  
__The great Miss Y._

She does the 'I don't know' gesture again.

Everyone applauded. Lucy went back to her seat. Next was Rouge. He whispered something in D's ear causing her to laugh and nod. He went into the booth and sang 'Miss Murder' by AFI.

_**Miss Murder**__  
_

_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Make beauty stay if I,_  
_Take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_With just a look,_

_they shook_  
_And heavens bowed before him._

_Simply a look,_

_can break,_

_your heart._

_The stars that pierce the sky;_  
_He left them all behind._

_We're left to wonder why_  
_He left us all,_

_behind._

_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Make beauty stay if I,_  
_Take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-oh (oh)_

_Dreams of his crash,_

_won't pass_  
_Oh, how they all adored him_

_Beauty will last,_

_when spiraled_

_down._

_The stars that mystify_  
_He left them all behind._

_And how his children cried_  
_He left us all,_

_behind._

_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Make beauty stay if I,_  
_Take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_What's the hook, the twist_  
_Within this verbose mystery?_  
_I would gladly bet my life upon it._

_That the ghost you love, your ray of light_  
_Will fizzle out,_

_without hope._

_We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin_  
_Ever searching for what we were promised._

_Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,_  
_but who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?_

_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Make beauty stay if I,_  
_Take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Make beauty stay if I,_  
_Take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

When he finished, D chuckled at everyone's shocked expressions. That wasn't the best song to pick, but that was what made it so funny! Especially since he sang it so well. If it wasn't for the music in the background no one would have believed it was the same song….

"Interesting choice," D praised as Rouge made his way back to his seat. Rouge smiled which made everyone go wide-eyed and Mira was about to go into matchmaking mode. Sting came up and he whispered his choice in D's ear. D looked surprised but got ready nonetheless. When Sting nodded that he was ready D started the music for 'Lovesick Fool' by The Cab.

_**Lovesick Fool**__  
_

_Who,_

_are you?_

_You're looking like a stranger_

_You_

_were once_

_my love and my savior_

_Now_

_I'm left_

_with nothing but your makeup_  
_On my pillow_

_And I_

_can't sleep,_

_the pills they never helped_

_Tried_

_counting sheep,_

_still hurts like hell_

_I can't_

_Believe_

_this rose has lost its red_  
_And its petals_

_Who put that rock_

_in your chest,_

_won't you tell me?_

_If I said_

_I wished you the best,_

_I was lying_

_Waking up_

_just brings me down (down)_

_Cause every morning_

_you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_

_And my bed_

_is half empty not half full_

_I'd rather live_

_with broken bones_  
_Then lay here all on my own_

_like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_[x3]_

_Where'd_

_you go?_  
_You said you'll never leave me_

_All_

_alone,_

_my heart is barely beating_

_Like_

_a ghost_

_you haunt me every day_

_that you're gone_

_I'm not_

_the same_  
_Now something went missing_

_There's_

_a cage,_

_it feels like a prison_

_Here,_

_I'll stay_

_until you come back home (home)_

_Who put that rock_

_in your chest,_

_won't you tell me?_

_If I said_

_I wished you the best,_

_I was lying_

_Waking up_

_just brings me down (down)_

_Cause every morning_

_you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_

_And my bed_

_is half empty not half full_

_I'd rather live_

_with broken bones_  
_Then lay here all on my own_

_like a lovesick fool_

_Am I a lovesick fool?_  
_Or am I giving up?_  
_Am I a lovesick fool?_

_Waking up_

_just brings me down (down)_

_Cause every morning_

_you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_

_Waking up_

_just brings me down (down)_

_Cause every morning_

_you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_

_And my bed_

_is half empty not half full_

_I'd rather live_

_with broken bones_  
_Then lay here all on my own_

_like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool[x3]_

When he finished, the class erupted into cheers. Some girls had tears in their eyes. Sting had sung beautifully. D was slightly impressed. Sting came out of the booth. D smiled at him.

"Well, what do you know? You actually have some talent," D praised. Sting didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted so he simply smiled back and said nothing. He went back to his seat and it was finally D's turn. D sighed in defeat before waving Lyra over. They whispered to each other for a minute and then D went into the booth. When D nodded, Lyra started the music for 'Really Don't Care' by Demi Lovato featuring Cher Lloyd. The dance class immediately recognized the song and sang along.

_**Really Don't Care**__  
__**(feat. Cher Lloyd)**__  
_

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_  
_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_  
_Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known_  
_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face_  
_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_  
_I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known_  
_That I would talk, I would talk_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_  
_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_  
_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_  
_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared_  
_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air_  
_And make you understand, and make you understand_  
_You had your chance, had your chance_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_

_D's voice changed to the point that it sounded like someone else was singing for Cher Lloyd's part._  
_Yeah, listen up_  
_Hey, hey, never look back,_  
_Dumb struck boy, ego attack_  
_Look boy, why you so mad_  
_Second guessin', but shoulda hit that_

_Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover_  
_Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other_  
_I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster_  
_Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_  
_I never want you back into my life_  
_You can take your words and all your lies_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_  
_Oh, oh, oh I really don't care_

As D finished, everyone burst into a ridiculously loud applause.

"Everyone quiet! QUIET!" Lyra shouted. The class fell into a hush. "That concludes today's vocal audition."

"WAIT!" Lucy shouted. Everyone turned to her. "Since D and Sting are the only ones auditioning for Christine and Raoul, I think we should hear how they sound together." Everyone immediately agreed while D and Sting glared at Lucy. Lyra nodded.

"I agree. Sting, D, if you would, please," she said gesturing to the booth. D didn't even get a chance to leave the booth. Sting joined D in the booth and they argued for a while until they finally picked a song. They chose 'Push Push' by Kat Deluna featuring Akon. They told Lyra their choice and, without anyone noticing, Lyra tuned the mics into the PA system so they would be broadcasted throughout the entire school when she started the song. As D and Sting sung, people gathered outside the room and watched D and Sting through the window into the booth.

_**"Push Push"**__  
__**(feat. Akon)**__  
[D] __[Sting]_

_I see you dancin' with every girl_  
_Lookin' for someone to rock your world_  
_I'm checkin' your body, it's lookin' right_  
_Boy I can tell that you go all night_

_Sweet boy, I just wanna be your fantasy, boy_  
_If you want it boy you gotta push, push baby_  
_Don't stop for a minute_  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_I said push, push baby_  
_Take it to the limit_  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh[4x]_

_Push it baby just the way I like (you know I want it)_  
_Pick me up and take me for a ride (you know I want it)_  
_Sexy body don't you wanna turn me out (you know I want it)_  
_When I hop into it, take me to the crowd_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Sweet boy, I just wanna be your fantasy, boy_  
_If you want it boy you gotta push, push baby_  
_Don't stop for a minute_  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_I said push, push baby_  
_Take it to the limit_  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_[4x]I like the one lottery which I'm 'bout to go get my claim on_  
_Dam, you look like a perfect picture 'bout to go get my frame on_  
_Lookin' like the type I've been searchin' for to put my last name on_  
_Come on closer with yo umbrella cause you're 'bout to get rained on_  
_Clap it up baby keep on clapping_  
_Back it up by the way you're stacking_  
_Kat Deluna is now the captain and Akon wanna know what's cracking_

_Push, push baby_  
_Don't stop for a minute_  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_I said push, push baby_  
_Take it to the limit_  
_Ooh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Push, push baby_  
_Don't stop for a minute_  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh_

_I said push, push baby_  
_Take it to the limit_  
_Ooh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh, oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh[4x]_

When they finished, everyone cheered alerting D and Sting to the crowd behind them. D and Sting went back to their seats and the crowd dispersed. D was clearly upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. D looked at her and motioned for her to come closer. She whispered her answer in the girl's ear.

"We're standing out even more now. If we get any closer to these people, we might have to leave." D pulled back. Lucy looked confused.

"Isn't it just because you're famous? No one really notices me," Lucy whispered back a little louder. She sounded depressed. D blinked.

"I notice you," Natsu suddenly said, interrupting their conversation. Lucy turned a deep pink. D's eyes narrowed and she turned to Natsu with a glare.

"Oi!" D stated. "Don't eavesdrop on other peoples conversations."

"Sorry, but I heard Lucy say no one notices her and thought that I should say something," Natsu defended. Lucy smiled at him.

"I appreciate that," Lucy thanked him with a smile. Natsu blushed a little, but he kept his signature grin on.

"I just wanted you to know you're seen," Natsu added. Lucy blushed. D grabbed Lucy's ear and yanked her closer.

"_What did I say about you and that boy?!_" she hissed almost inaudibly. Lucy went completely scarlet.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_LUCY!_" D's outraged scream came. Lucy's eyes widened, and she ran after D with a panicked:

"I'm coming!" When Lucy caught up to D, the girl full on glared at her. "Wh-what?" D grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to a secluded space outside where no one would overhear them.

"Are you insane? Or do you really want to die?" she hissed quietly. Even if they were away from everyone they could still be overheard if they weren't careful Lucy's eyes widened in panic.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered back. D glared at her.

"Don't play dumb," she growled. "I'm talking about the pink-head." Now Lucy was confused.

"What about him?" she asked. D rolled her eyes.

"He likes you," she stated. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" she exclaimed her head turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Don't fall for him," came D's immediate response. Lucy's face got a shade darker. D groaned. "Please, tell me you didn't already fall for him." Lucy's face got even darker as she shook her head.

"S-stop! T-this is em-embarrassing! I-I don't know _how_ I f-fell. I-I mean, I just met him yesterday," Lucy stuttered.

"_Fell_? You mean you already _fell_ for him?" D accused with a glare.

"N-no!" Lucy denied. "I meant feel! Feel! I don't know how I _feel_!" D stared at her for a minute.

"If you fall for him, no matter what, you can't date him," D informed her.

"W-why?" Lucy asked incredulously. D nearly hit her.

"Didn't we already go over this?" D sighed. "I said it yesterday. 'These people have popular stamped all over them. Do you _want_ to call all this attention to us? Do you _want_ to be found?'" That's when Lucy remembered. They weren't suppose to be getting close to these people. They were supposed to be inconspicuous. Yet, they were getting comfortable in a group of famous rich people. D might have been more involved with them, but she was keeping them at arms distance…or what she _thinks_ is arms distance. No one has ever been _truly_ close to her. Not even Lucy. Granted, Lucy was closer than most people, but she was still far from D's heart. Why was Lucy thinking about this right now?! They were talking about her relationship with Natsu! Wait! What _relationship_?! She only just met the guy!

"ARGH!" Lucy exclaimed pulling on her hair. D had remained silent while Lucy was lost in her thoughts. She simply chose to watch the interesting change of expressions passing over her face.

"Are you okay?" D asked with an amused chuckle. Lucy looked at her.

"Fine," she whispered. "I understand. I'll be more careful not to get attached from now on." D smiled

"Good girl," she praised before turning on her heel. "Now let's go."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked dragging Lucy of her memory.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just remembered something." She gave D a 'don't worry' smile and D nodded eyes narrowed suspiciously before turning to Sting to talk about how they sounded together.

"Oh, okay," Natsu said with a grin. Lucy and Natsu spent the rest of the class period talking and getting to know each other.

* * *

"Okay everyone!" Aries yelled. "It's time for the stage auditions. Sting, D, you go first." Sting and D groaned before getting up and moving onto the stage. "You will be doing the scene where Christine and Raoul are climbing the stairs after the Phantom kills Joseph." Aries went to set up the music for the scene.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence that we have to sing again?" Sting asked as Lyra attached a mic to his shirt. D looked at him, Laki attaching hers.

"Of course not," she answered. The two teachers left the stage.

"Begin!" Aries shouted as the music began to play. D and Sting faced each other and began to sing.

"_Why have you brought me here?_" Sting sang.

"_We can't go back there_," D sang back.

"_We must return_."

"_He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there._"

"_His eyes will find us there._"

"_Christine, don't say that._"

"_Those eyes, that burn._"

"_Don't even think it._"

"_If he has to kill a thousand men._"

"_Forget this waking nightmare._"

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again._"

"_This Phantom is a fable. Believe me. There is no Phantom of the Opera._"

"_My God, who is this man?_"

"_My God, who is this man?_"

"_Who hunts to kill?_"

"_This mask of death._"

"_I can't escape from him._"

"_Whose is this voice you hear._"

"_I never will._"

"_With every breath._"

"_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind_," they sang together. They stopped and turned to their audience who immediately began to applaud.

"Looks like they liked it," D chuckled. Sting nodded. They went back to their seats. D immediately put on her headphones and decided to spend the rest of the class period sketching instead of watching the auditions. She was sketching the costumes and she was currently working on her own. It still needed a bit of work until it was perfect. While she was working, she would be dead to the world around her.

* * *

"Class dismissed," Aries yelled.

"Let's go," D told Lucy. The pair started for the doors.

"D, wait for us!" Levy called. D's eyes widened when she saw Levy, Mira and Erza coming towards them with over-night bags.

"You didn't chicken out?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No way! We have to get stronger!" Levy declared. Mira and Erza nodded in agreement. D smirked.

"Okay then, let's go," she decided. They headed out the door and down the hall.

"Wait for me!" a voice shouted. They turned to see Lisanna running down the hall with an over-night bag.

"Who are you?" D called. Lisanna ran up to D and immediately got in her face.

"Hi,D.I'mLisannaStrauss.I'mMiraandElfman'slittlesi ster.I'mahugefanofyours," Lisanna kept rambling to the point that no one could understand her. D kept backing up, but Lisanna was with her and refused to let much space between them. D's eyes were wide behind her sunglasses. When her back was about to hit the doors, D finally slapped the girl sending her to the floor. D gasped like she had been suffocated with one hand on her chest. Everyone else was frozen in there place just staring at the two.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked suddenly beside her cousin.

"Fan-girls are scary," was all D said. Lucy laughed.

"Lisanna! Are you okay?" Mira exclaimed unfreezing.

"Did you have to hit her so hard?" Erza accused. D, now calm, gave Lisanna a look of complete disinterest.

"Oops," she said. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"It's okay," Lisanna finally spoke. "It was my fault." The girl stood up with her left cheek a painful-looking shade of red. "I'm Lisanna. Nice to meet you, D." She held out her hand.

_Lisanna must be remembering the warning in the bio that says 'If you get in D's face, she will hit you,'_ Levy thought with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Erza snapped.

"Nothing!" Levy yelled. D stared at Lisanna for a moment before sighing and holding out her hand.

"Let's gets some ice on that," she offered. Lisanna took D's offered hand. "Come on all of you. Let's go." She began walking away leading Lisanna who was holding her cheek. Lucy grabbed Lisanna's forgotten bag and followed after them with Erza, Mira and Levy.

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU HERE BEFORE US AGAIN?!" Lucy yelled. Sting and Rouge were standing outside D and Lucy's door once again.

"Hey," D greeted like Lucy hadn't spoken. She opened the door as the boys nodded at her. Once inside, she immediately led a gaping Lisanna to the kitchen.

"Wasn't this place pink?" she exclaimed.

"Disgusting is what it was," D stated while everyone filed into her dorm room. Once D got Lisanna's face iced, she kicked the girl out of the kitchen. Everyone stood awkwardly in the living room until Sting went into the kitchen. Everyone followed him. D was rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey D," Sting began causing D to turn around and close the fridge. "What are all these people doing here?"

"We're having a sleepover, so we can train with D in the morning," Mira answered cheerfully.

"So what were you girls planning on doing? Watch sappy movies?" Sting snickered.

"I don't know what _they're_ doing, but _I'm_ having a Bruce Willis Movie Marathon!" D exclaimed with an overly-happy grin. Lucy gasped and exclaimed:

"So that's why you were acting weird all day! You were excited about your stupid action movies!" Sting and D glared at her.

"Bruce Willis action movies are not stupid," they all growled. The pair then went off on how awesome 'Die Hard' alone is and how every time Bruce Willis is in an action movie it's totally badass.

"Okay, okay," Lucy shouted trying to get them to stop. "I get it! I'm sorry! Girls you can put your stuff in my room." The girls followed Lucy to her room and didn't come back.

"Okay boys, get out. I need to cook. Go play pool or something," D demanded. Lucy never noticed but there are two _giant_ pool tables in the rec-room. Sting and Rouge took her advice and went to go play. "Make a mess in there and I _will_ kill you!" D suddenly shouted from the kitchen. Sting and Rouge didn't answer as they set up the balls. "DID YOU HEAR ME!" D yelled even louder.

"YES MA'AM!" the boys yelled back. D started her music and prepared to cook spaghetti for seven people.

* * *

D and Lucy's schedule:

7:20 – 8:20 Business Macao

8:40 – 9:40 Advanced Mathematics Alzack

10:00 – 11:00 Aquatics Aquarius

11:00 – 2:00 Lunch

2:20 – 2:50 Dance Laki

2:50 – 3:20 Gym La'har & Loki

3:40 – 4:40 Music Lyra

5:00 – 6:00 Drama Aries

6:20 – 7:20 Free Period

* * *

Gah! This was _looooong_! At least it wasn't as long as the other one! My hands are still intact! I hope you liked it! I got lazy near the end though...so it could have been _much_ better...


End file.
